Blade of Shakuras Maelstrom and Queen of Blades Cherry
by Czar Joseph
Summary: Naruto was neglected by his parents for his Jinchuuriki sister. After the accident that results of Minato and Kushina's mistakes for their ultimate price. He was betrayed by them for his pain and suffering they made. Soon Naruto meet someone from the Void to help him to became the shadow of his true self. - Dark Naruto, Xel'Naga/Human Hybrid & Sakura, Queen of Blades (Ch2: Now)
1. 01: Betrayed and Reborn as the Void

Chapter 1: Betrayed and Reborn as the Void.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Along with Starcraft from Blizzard.

* * *

**AN: This is the fifth story, and also the First Starcraft? I like this game when I young before the first is release. And please don't give me flame or insult my work. I inspired YamiNaruto for the Story about Madara's grandson or Kaguya's son. So Enjoy.**

* * *

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thinking'_

*Telepathic Conversation*

"**)Jutsu!(**"

**"Demon or Summon"**

* * *

'A small pebble can leave a big ripple.'

* * *

**(Story Start)**

"Mommy! Daddy!" A six-year-old red-headed girl with bright blue eyes shouted, bouncing up and down on her feet happily. "Did you see that? That was great, right?"

"Yes, Natsumi. That was really great." A red-haired woman smiled. She bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

The woman was beautiful. She had a slender but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. She had a dark-blue band on her left wrist and purple standard Shinobi sandals on her feet. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.

Natsumi gave a big smile to her mother and said, "Okay, Mommy."

She suddenly felt a hand on top of her head. She looked up and smiled at the person whose hand was ruffling her hair. It was a fairly tall man who had fair skin, bright blue-eyes, and spiky blond hair. He was in a standard Leaf-ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, a forehead protector and sandals. He had a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal outfit, decorated with flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. This man was Minato Namikaze, her father as well as the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I proud of you, my little princess," Minato said, smiling brightly. "Soon you'll be a badass ninja like your dad, right?"

Natsumi nodded. "Yeah."

Kushina rolled her eyes at this but said nothing.

"But I'm also gonna be the first female Hokage!" Natsumi pumped his fist in the air smiling brightly.

Kushina grinned while pointing a finger at her husband. "See, Minato. She's gonna be like her mother." Moving on to her daughter, she knelt down in front of her and put hands on her shoulders. "To be the first female Hokage was my dream... The dream that your father took away from me." She shot a glare at her husband, making the current Hokage nervous. "But I'm sure, you'll achieve that dream for me." She smiled while looking at her daughter. "Natsumi Uzumaki the Fifth Hokage has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She wrapped her arms around her daughter's small frame and hugged her.

Minato smiled at the scene and joined the three-way hug between his family members. Smiling both parents held their precocious daughter close. They looked a good example for a perfect and a happy family.

But they were not.

They had one member short to complete the whole family... Their son and Natsumi's twin brother Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was a six-year-old little boy. He had blond hair the same color as Minato's and violent eyes like his wife Kushina.

The boy was staring at the scene before him with sadness in his innocent eyes. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of his twin sister they would just forget about him. He was hoping that today would be the day they would finally acknowledge his existence and train him. He hoped that every day as long as he could remember. All he ever wanted was their acknowledgment… their approval… their acceptance. Every time he went up and asked his parents about his training they would just tell him to leave them alone and continue to focus on Natsumi's training, since they believed that she needed it more.

His twin Natsumi was the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, the jailer of the Nine-Tails and many more nicknames that people of the Left village had been given to her. She was perfect—according to most villagers and his parents. For Minato and Kushina, Natsumi was everything while Naruto was nothing more than a child they lived with.

Behind their behaviors had its roots in a well-known incident that happened six years ago.

**==Six years ago==**

Minato looked at the masked man who was responsible for everything that was happening within the Hidden Leaf Village's walls at that time. The man had short black hair. He wore a long hooded black cloak and a yellow-orange mask with a pattern that resembled a flame. The man first took hostage of his children after their births to prevent him from interfering. He then kidnapped his wife, the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. After extracting the beast from her and placing him under his control using his Sharingan eye, he summoned him into the middle of the Leaf Village to destroy it. It was a miracle, his wife survived after the extraction of Tailed Beast. The vitality inherent in the Uzumaki clan truly helped her. "But why are you doing this?" he asked, wanting to know the reason behind all of this madness.

"Oh, you know... It's fun. It's part of my plan," the masked man said. Summoning a long chain from nowhere, he attached its both ends to his wrists. "To start the war... To bring the peace."

Minato narrowed his eyes at the masked man. Whoever he is, he is incredible! He can control the Nine-Tails, wields space-time Jutsu that exceed both second and my own, and clearly has evil intentions. He took his special three-pointed kunai out. If I don't kill him now, he'll become a greater danger than the Fox. He adjusted his grip on the kunai's handle. If I teleport back to the village, he'll follow me and things will get more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon the Nine-Tails very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the Third's hands and finish him off right here!

"There's no hope for any of you!" the masked man declared before he charged at Minato.

Minato did the same, but the man became intangible, allowing Minato to phase through him. The masked man solidified again and spun around once Minato was behind him. He pulled the chain and wrapped it around Minato's chest. However, Minato chucked his kunai to a section of the forest and flashed away, letting the chain simply float in the air.

The masked man's eyes widened slightly. Once again, Hokage slipped away from his grabs.

Minato flashed beside his three-pointed kunai and looked back at the man. He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, and then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try to trade hits with him. Controlling his breathing, his mind raced with possibilities and solutions. But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can keep the Nine-Tails summoned for a short time, he won't want this fight drag on. He spun around and charged again. It comes up to speed; whoever strikes a split-second earlier will win!

They both charged at each other again, but this time, Minato threw one of his special kunai at the man, who as usual let it phased through him. They got even closer to each other. End of the Kunai was almost all the way out the back of the man's head. The man went to grab Minato's shoulder. Minato already had a large blue sphere, Rasengan, on his hand. As the man was about to touch the Fourth, the kunai slipped all the way out of his head.

The masked man smiled behind his mask. "Gotch—"

In a split-second, Minato vanished in a flash, causing the man's eyes to expand. The blond Hokage appeared behind the man and slammed the Rasengan down into the masked man's back before catching the kunai with his other hand.

The man screamed in pain as he crashed into the ground. _'Damn it... He teleported to the kunai he just threw.'_ He thought.

"That was the Flying Thunder God Jutsu-Level two," Minato said proudly. He looked down and narrowed his eyes. The Rasengan had exploded, literally destroying the ground, but the man was nowhere near in sight.

The masked man appeared on a slab of rock nearby. His arm was fluidly being kept separate from his body and a white substance was dripping from his wound. Before he could do anything about it, the Fourth Hokage suddenly appeared in front him and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai, making him to spit blood into his mask.

The Flying Thunder God Jutsu! He must've put that marking somewhere on my body! the masked man thought. He cursed himself for falling for such trick.

Minato then placed his hand on the man's chest where markings suddenly sprouted from looking like a markings fit for a seal.

"A contract seal?" The masked man recognized the seal immediately. "Are you trying to pull the Nine-Tails free from my control?"

"No, I already did," Minato said. "He's no longer your weapon."

In the distance where the Nine-Tailed Fox was wreaking havoc, his eyes that held Sharingan because of his mind being under control of it, reverted to his red-slit eyes. However, being tricked in such a way only caused his anger to rise more.

The masked man jumped upward out of Minato's range. "You deserve the title of the Fourth Hokage... Managing to wound me and wrest the Fox from my control in one move," he said. "But someday it will be mine again. The Fox and this whole world will bow to my will." He began to wrap himself in a vortex that appeared from his open eye hole in his mask. "Many doors are still left open to me." Swirling himself into the vortex, he vanished from there.

Something tells me, he wasn't lying. Minato gazed at the place that was previously occupied by the masked man.

**==With Kushina being Captive==**

"Minato! Hurry up!" Kushina said, sweat beads trickling down her skin. She was restraining the Nine-Tails with her chakra chains. It wasn't an easy feat for her. Just few hours before, she had given birth to twins and survived from the extraction of the Tailed Beast. Those two had taken almost all of her energy and adding the strain of holding the Fox had too much for her. "I can't hold him much longer!"

Minato was drawing a complex seal array on the stomach of a red headed newborn baby, who was resting on a ceremonial throne. He was trying his best to complete the seal, as he knew his wife had almost no chakra left. "Please hold a minute. Kushina-chan," he said. "It's almost finished." He drew the last symbol. "Done." Gathering all of his remaining chakra, he started making hand-seal rapidly.

"Minato!"

"It's almost done." He finished a long sequence of hand seals and shouted, "Seal!"

In a bright flash, he sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into his newborn daughter Natsumi.

**==Present==**

After everything settled down in the Leaf Village, Minato told the citizens of the leaf that someone powerful had summoned the Nine-Tails to destroy the village, but he defeated the Beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the beast's power to protect the village. Most of people respected and loved Minato, so they easily accepted Natsumi as the savior of their village.

After that day, it was always Natsumi. She got everything— fame, glory, love of villagers and both parents while her brother Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage and Hero's brother, left to stand in the shadow of his parents and twin sister.

Naruto absolutely hated it.

"But how can I become a Hokage if there is no one here to spar with me to test my strength?" Natsumi asked, folding her arms across her chest. For a child, it was really an intelligent question.

Minato nodded in understanding. Without getting any fighting experience, she'd not become the best in the shinobi profession._ 'Who will fight with her?'_ His eyes fell on his son who was watching them from a distance. After thinking about something, he called. "Naruto, come here!"

"Yes," Naruto replied as he approached toward his parents and sister.

"Naruto, I want you to spar with your sister," Minato said.

Naruto quickly nodded his head as he saw a good opportunity to prove his parents that he was worthy of their time and love.

"Good." Minato turned to his daughter. "Now Natsumi, you're going to spar with him, but do not forget to take it easy on him. Your brother is not strong like you."

Naruto was deeply affected by his father's words. He clenched his fist in anger. 'If I show them I'm not a weak, they'll love me like they do Natsumi.' It was a childish thought of the six years old child's mind.

Kushina had a shock look on her face. She couldn't believe what her husband had suggested. We haven't started his training yet. She shook her head and quickly brushed it aside. _'Well, it's just a simple spar. He will be fine.'_

However, in that time, she didn't know how wrong she was. She would regret about it for the rest of her life.

Naruto settled down into the fighting stance that he had been learning from a taijutsu scroll while Natsumi took her own fighting stance that her parents had taught her. Minato gave them a signal and Naruto made the first move. He ran toward Natsumi to punch her, but she simply moved away from his way and slammed him against the ground. He quickly pushed himself on all fours and kicked his left leg behind him. A huff told him he had hit the target. He jumped to his feet and noticed that his sister had already recovered from his attack. Natsumi attacked her brother, throwing some fast punches that Naruto either blocked or dodged. She never stopped. Naruto blocked his sister's some punches and sent three back and a knee to her gut that forced her on her knees. Using this opportunity, he kicked her in the side, sending her rolling a few feet from her previous spot.

Naruto was happy. He had finally managed to beat his sister. He stared at his parents for their approval, but he saw them looking behind him toward his sister. He turned toward Natsumi and felt his body shivering in fear. She was blazing with an evil red aura. She suddenly disappeared and he felt a sharp pain in the jaw as Natsumi punched him there. Before he could recover and defend himself, she slashed him on his chest with her new razor sharp claws, leaving a deep wound there. She slashed once again with her other hand on his face. Naruto cried in pain as he felt burning sensation in areas where wounds were. His entire body felt drained. He barely had strength to defend. However, the fight was not over yet. Before Minato and Kushina could realize what Natsumi was doing, Natsumi was in front of her brother. She gathered a small amount of corrupted red chakra in her palm and delivered a palm strike to his head, which sent him flying backwards into a tree.

Naruto barely had the strength to keep awake. All he could feel was pain, especially from his chest as he laid on the blood soaked ground. He was conscious, so he could hear his parents calling his sister's name. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was some blurry images of his parents picking up his unconscious sister and forgetting about him again.

He felt betrayed and that made the pain even worse._ 'No! Not like this... I don't want to die... I don't want to be forgotten!'_

Without notice on the distance. A pair of silver metallic ripple eyes saw everything. With a venom glare on the eyes of how someone witness is.

_'Those...no good son of a...! I can't believe it of what they done! She's right! This is what she is talking about. I will trained him along with my comrades to help him.'_

**==At Konoha Hospital==**

Minato and Kushina were in the hospital as they stood in the hallway. Medical Ninja team was examining their children. The incidence had really shaken up them, as they hadn't expected a simple spar would end up like this. Their both children were now in the hospital and they didn't know anything about their health.

The sound of a click caught their attention. The door opened to reveal the head medic-nin. He walked out of the room and closed the door lightly behind him. "Hokage-sama," he said.

"Kids, are they alright?" Minato asked, worry clearly visible on his face.

"Hokage-sama, your daughter is safe. She has a small case of chakra exhaustion. She'll be back to full health in a few hours," The head Medic-nin informed.

After hearing those words, Minato and Kushina felt a huge weight lifted off their shoulder.

"Your son on the other hand..." The man trailed off with a frown on his face, making both parents to concern about their son.

"What happened to him?" Kushina asked with worry laced in her voice. Her hands were shaking a little.

"I'm not sure if he'll fully recover from it." The Head Medics-nin took pause before looking at both parents. "He has lost a large amount of blood, but it is no longer a major problem. The problem is the Nine-Tails' chakra. The chakra your daughter has left in your son's body has done some serious damage to his important organs, especially his both eyes. They are damaged to beyond repair. His body is further shut down and entered a comatose state. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. Forgive me," he said. "Only Tsunade-sama can help you with this. She is the only medic who has the medical skill to possibly heal your son completely." He left them standing there alone and went to check his other patients.

When two snapped out of their daze, they rushed toward their son's room. Tears welled in their eyes when they saw him. He had an oxygen mask on his face to assist him in breathe. His entire chest was covered in bandages as well as his left arm, his both eyes, the left side of his face and down his neck slightly. His chest had a few wires attached to it to monitor his heart rate and his breathing. Bandages that warped around his chest and both eyes were soaked in blood, telling them seriousness of his injuries.

_'This is my fault.'_ Kushina was openly crying. _'What kind of mother am I? I took my daughter to the hospital for her small chakra exhaustion problem but forgot about my son, who was drowning in his own blood.'_

Minato wasn't feeling much better than she was. He looked down at his feet in shame as he clenched his fist. I'm such a terrible father. _'How could I let something like that happen to my son? It's my entire fault.'_

**==Outside the Hospital==**

"So, how did this happen?" Crow masked Anbu asked. He had short black hair and wore standard Anbu uniform.

His partner, Mouse masked Anbu, turned his head toward him. He had brown colored hair and just like his partner, he wore standard Anbu uniform. "Hokage-sama's daughter lost control over the Fox's chakra and attacked her brother under the influence of it." He said.

Crow nodded and looked straight at the blond haired boy they were guarding through the small glass window build into the door.

Two weeks had passed. Condition of the boy... Condition of the son of their leader was still critical, but stable. "Poor boy, I really do pity him," he said.

Mouse nodded as he knew the condition of the boy and it was so bad. He just hoped the boy would wake up soon...healthy... not with some traumatic experience.

**==At Late Night==**

The following night, the full moon was shining brightly in the midnight sky. Suddenly, a black substance appeared in a night, there are 4 spirits; one is a blue, another is green along with Sky blue, and lastly is purple. Before anyone could notice those changes, everything turned back to normal like before.

A Four souls emerged from every darkest corners of the room. One reveals a same eyes; one is green, then blue and other Purple. It spread into the whole room before the souls prepared to enter the bandage Naruto. The souls merge together into dark mist with blue, green, sky blue and purple linings and it surrounds Naruto's body and then completely merged with it.

**==Naruto's Mind==**

"So...this is his mind...with no Bijū like I was...as he was 'not' a selectable candidate for being a Jinchūriki..."

"Indeed it is...such shame for what they betrayed the young child prophecy." A new came in.

"I agreed. I was so~ pissed off what they done!" A feminine spoke in their conversation. "Sooner or later, I will send my brood to destroyed this dimension!"

"I agreed with her. And no need for violence." Another unfamiliar voice said agreed. "You know what "she" send us for?"

"Yes, indeed." The green male soul replied.

"Same here." Purple female soul replied.

"Me too." A sky blue m soul said. "Let's help him."

As they follow the Blue Soul, now they saw a small child that had blond hair, and looked to be about six years old, hugging his knees with his shoulders shaking with muffled sobs.

_'So...that must be him?'_ He approaches at the child. As the rest of souls towards the Child-Naruto. Before the blue soul emerges reveal to be a teenage man is about 16: blond hair with orange highlights, blue eyes, wearing a black hakama with he wore a black jonin vest with a small symbol of a white moon on the right chest and a red symbol of the face on the right shoulder pad, with gauntlets: one is strange one, and also a Haori with a Kanji "一" (One/Ichi) on his back with a symbol of a Crescent Moon at the bottom. With a rosary on his chest and giant sword strapped on his back.

Naruto was pity to see the boy's face, with the souls besides him. Although, child had some minor difference, the boy looked exactly just like him when he was his age. _'That must be him, alright. But this time...I will gave him love. So they don't deserve to gave him love.'_

The boy looked up at him with his bloodstained cheeks. "W-who are you mister?" He asked, wiping his tears away. "M-My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The sunset blond answered, "My name is Naruto, Naruto Kurosaki." With a smile.

"Wow, our names are the same," Chibi-Naruto said. "But why your name is Kurosaki? You look like...uh...father instead you have orange on your hair."

Naruto looked at chibi-him. _'Interesting little squirt there, he's intelligent and observant like I was.'_

"I've got a blond hair from my father before, also the orange highlight is my birthmarks, instead whisker marks." He told him. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I-I don't know," Chibi-Naruto said, and he started to cry again.

Naruto placed his hand on chibi's head and asked, giving him a brotherly smile. "Why are crying Naruto? You can tell me…after all we have the same name, right?"

"My parents," Naruto stated in a dejected tone, hiding his anger and sadness in them. "They care more about my twin sister than me. To them, I'm nobody. They don't care about whether I live or die..." He began to sob and started to tell him everything about his parents, his twin sister, and his parents' favoritism toward her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I-I do not know," Naruto answered, as he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. "Maybe, I'll find peace here."

"That's not true. I saw everything of what they done to you." Older Naruto explained getting a surprised from Chibi Naruto. The sunset blond continue. "And besides. I'm not alone too."

Which made the Chibi Naruto confused. "What did you mean?"

"He meant us..." Which made the older and chibi Naruto turn attention at the purple soul, it it manifested into appeared to be a women; her appearance its strange unlike any human? Her skin is purple with her cleavage cover her chest and bone like attire with bone like wings on her back and also nails on her fingers and her foot is high heel.

That frightened by the woman's power. From a young age, he could detect the presence of other people through their chakra, so he could clearly sense amount of chakra the woman had. It was vast which had frightened him. Not even his mother and father combine had that much chakra.

"Who are you?" Chibi-Naruto asked.

"Sarah Kerrigan." Sarah replied.

"Are you human miss?" Chibi-Naruto asked seeing her appearance.

"I was, since I was reborn being the Queen of Blades." Sarah replied, before continue with a motherly care. "I heard it everything." Which made the Chibi-Naruto disbelief of he said.

"And we as well." Until the soul manifested as well into two appearance.

Momentarily blinded Chibi-Naruto seeing the two souls appeared. When his eyes cleared he was greeted by an awe inspiring sight. At the centre of the one of the souls was a figure garbed in the same yellowish metal that he was surrounded by. The metal appeared to be some sort of armor. But it was unlike any Naruto had ever seen. The figure wasn't human. It was then that Naruto heard a voice fill his head.

And also there is another appeared to be wasn't human as well. As the mass of shadows soon took on the shape of a bipedal figure about 8 inches taller than the Older Naruto from the green soul. The figure also wore some kind of cloak, made of a dark purple fabric. It was then that Naruto noticed something else. Slowly distinct characteristics began to form as it had an elongated head. Its knees seemed to be bent backwards and seemed thinner than a normal mans. It only had three fingers and had three large toes.

Then it's clothing formed and its skin started to turn a dark purple. It was wearing a tattered cloak with a large gauntlet on its hand and a wrap covered its face. Two piercing green eyes stared out of the wrap as it turned to Naruto.

"En Taro Adun young one. Do not be afraid, we shall not harm you."

Chibi Naruto glance at him. "Who said that?"

The voice chuckled. "I understand your confusion. It has been sometime since our two races met like this. And as such, knowledge of my people has long since been lost to time. But fear not, it is I who am speaking to you. I am speaking to you mind young one. And I am the one within the souls besides my brother, and Kerrigan." Naruto's face whipped towards the figure and noticed its eyes were glowing, where-as before they were dull and life-less. Now they blazed with life, and an overwhelming sense of power.

"How? How can you speak to my mind? Or, better question. How are you even alive in there?"

The figures eyes pulsed with each word. "My race is exceptionally long lived young one. And I have lived for far longer than I should have. By all rights I should be dead right now. By Adun I should have died long long ago. But somehow, somehow I survived."

Chibi Naruto then asked the one question he should have started with.

"Ok so you should be dead, but we'll get back to that. just who, and what are you?" The mental voice spoke with something akin to embarrassment.

"Ah my apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Tassadar, and as for what I am. I am one of the firstborn of my kind. One of the Protoss race. And worse yet. I am the Templars of Aiur."

Naruto stood there and gazed at Tasadar and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"What's a Templar?"

The voice sighed. "Once we were a powerful order of warriors. We were without equal in combat. And our mastery or our races Psionic arts were without peer."

Chibi-Naruto looked puzzled. "Psionic arts? That anything like Ninjutsu?"

Older Naruto decide to stepped in and explained. "Its unlike the Yamanaka's mind walker ninjutsu." Which made Chibi Naruto with a "Oh!".

The voice was silent for a moment. "I am unfamiliar with that term. what is this 'Ninjutsu' as you call it?"

With the Older Naruto decide to answer. "It's one of the many skills utilized by a ninja like myself. Here I'll show you." As the sunset blond performed a cross hand sign. "**)Shadow Clone Jutsu.(**"

Three copies of Naruto poof into existence which made the Chibi Naruto remarked of how the older Naruto can do.

"This is a ninjutsu. it's a technique that allows me to, using chakra, do many different things, like create copies of myself as you saw, breath fire, walk on walls, uh etc etc, you get the point."

Tassadar was impressed, these 'ninjutsu' as the boy called them. Were remarkably similar to certain skills the templar learned. But he pushed that aside for later, he had a slightly more pressing issue."

"And him?" Chibi Naruto pointed at the Green eyed Protoss.

"My name is Zaratul, the Dark Templar of Shakuras." Zeratul Introduced.

"Dark Templar? It looks unlike the "Templar"." Chibi Naruto comment.

"Indeed. We became known as the "banished ones", while our cousins worked the power of the Khalai. While we used the power of the Void, in which the powers of darkness and shadows manifests itself." Zeratul explained.

"So what you mean is that my shadows are coming from this "Void"?" asked Naruto.

"That is exactly what I mean. The Void can allow someone to see the future, become like a shadow, and manipulate them through years of training." Came the voice.

"So what your saying is that my possibilities are limitless?" Naruto asked.

"Yes the possibilities of your powers are limitless when they are mixed with your chakra. My species, the Protoss, could use the void, but we never had enough energy to use all of its power." Zeratul explained.

"No one can teach you to harness the powers of the void. The void calls upon all beings and you must continue to harness it so that you can become stronger. I have seen your past and the void allows me to see your future. You will become a great ninja, but it will be through hard work and the courage to stand for what you believe is right."

"If you can see the future then why don't you tell me what I need to know then?" Naruto asked.

"It is not my place to tell you what you need to know young one. The sands of fate are always shifting, as it is our decisions that can change everything. This planet is my peoples home world of Aiur. My race was destined to assimilate into a being known as the Overmind!" Zeratul explained.

"The Overmind? Who or What is The Overmind"

Kerrigan decide to stepped in. "The Overmind was the leader of Zerg before I became the "Queen of Blades". It was created by the Xel'naga on Zerus to bring order to the zerg and guide them into merging with the protoss. At first it was only a semi-sentient entity created from the instincts and collective sentience of the zerg, but it quickly developed intellect and personality."

"Oh! So this Xel'Naga person like Sage of the Six Path." Naruto stated. "You mean The creator of Ninjutsu and chakra!"

"You're half-correct." Older Naruto said getting the Chibi Naruto attention.

"I am?"

"Yes, but-" Naruto is about to continue and create several hand seals and yelled. "**)Ninja-Art: Space and Time Dome!(**"

As a silver dome of chakra engulfed them and parted from the real world in the mindscape.

**==Inside the Dome==**

"Where are we?" Chibi Naruto as he stared into nowhere because there was nothing but a white infinite space.

"Naruto, this is Time-space dome. 2 day here are like 1 second in real world." Naruto explained as Chibi Naruto's eyes widened in awed.

"Why your in Comatose. So we're here to gave you an offer?" He asked his alternative self.

"Offer? What do you mean?"

"I mean, who do you want to become in your life, like I was?" Naruto asked. His tone was pretty much convincing. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of fourth Hokage, who died because his sister lost control of the demon chakra that is within her...or Naruto the greatest Shinobi of the elemental Nation?"

Child-Naruto looked at Orange Highlight Naruto with great admiration. "I-I want to become the greatest Shinobi of the Elemental Nation!" He shouted with great confidence before he slumped back and looked back to Naruto. "But how?"

"I'll trained you with Sarah, Zeratul and Tassadar with our capabilities." Naruto said as he show his eyes in front of his counterpart that surprises him.

"You have the Rinnegan?!" Chibi Naruto disbelief

"Yes, since Hagoromo-sama's eyes a pure and metallic. Unlike less purple." Naruto explained. "I will teach you about my skills, kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. Along with my knowledge of Fuinjutsu with Highest Class on education and etc. After all...your my counterpart in this dimension." That awes the counterpart.

"I will teach you to awaken your Psionic energy, it was a Mental Energy. Also I teach you about more education like Kurosaki said." Sarah added. "And lead my Army of the Swarm." Which made the counterpart surprised for he want an army. "And Kami will send a meteorite that had one of the Larva to create your own Swarm. But...it needs a Leader to leads the army. But you need a female companion."

"And also the Protoss Probes." Zeratul added.

"Sarah's right. And also you will lead the Protoss and being the King as well." Naruto agreed. "And also I have a wife after all."

"You're married?" Chibi-Naruto exclaimed.

"That's right, her name is Sakura Haruno."

"That's council women's daughter!?" Chibi-Naruto shocked again about his counterpart married the Haruno heiress. **(AN: I made Mebuki as councilwomen of the Civilian side.)**

"Yeah, since her parents were normal civilians in my world." Naruto comment. "You better met her if she is bullies came to her. But don't befriend with Ino? She is the Gossip Queen and the Plague of Kunoichi." With explanation.

"Why?" Chibi Naruto wondered.

"She is the reason for all the kunoichi to have the bad name for all the girls wants to obsessed with a certain Uchiha to be a fangirl. So she did trained to be a serious shinobi with determination. So...gave her a second glance and obvious too." Older Naruto explained which made his counterpart nod for understand. Since it was disgusted for all fangirls became shinobi, they always talk about diets, beauties and even asking dates. So he will met her and trained her.

"We also teach you the Psionic arts of the Templars. But before I do I will warn you. The Templars are divided into three paths. The High Templars of my home world of Aiur. They drew their power from within themselves and each other. They believed in the pure power of the minds of our people. And, I will admit, the path is powerful."

As Zeratul joined in as well. "As a Exile one of the void. Instead choosing to expand their gifts to the void of the cosmos. They had been severed from the mind link that all Protoss share. The link was the source of our power. Instead they learned to draw their power from the vast emptiness of the void. And like the high Templars, their path contains great power. But then there was the path I walked. Like Tassadar as a High Templar at first, and I as a Dark Templar. But one day he discovered our dark brethren. But instead of immediately attacking them and casting them out as was taught. Tassadar instead chose to speak and learn from them. And in those conversations he learned to harness the powers of both the High and the Dark Templars together. Something no other templar had done before. But be warned, this path is longer and far harder than either of the others. As you will be required to learn to harness both energies. But what's more you will need to learn to do so without the protoss mind link. I can open your mind to the powers of both. But only you can learn to harness them."

"Choose wisely." Tassadar finished.

Chibi Naruto considered the offer. Here was a way to acquire a power no other ninja had ever dreamed. And it was offered with no strings attached. But what's more to control it would require his own skill. Not the shortcuts that others had used. And not his so-called parents only used him as a target practice, and without care in this world.

_'They never care about me! Is this how I suffered for being alone...I will show them for everything!'_

This would be earned through his own hard work to be the strongest. And that made it all the more appealing.

"Alright. I'll do it." With his eyes narrow for his answer for determent.

Tassadar and Zeratul seemed to nod in acknowledgment along with Older Naruto counterpart and Sarah.

"And what path do you choose?" Tassadar asked.

Chibi Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "There's a reason of how I'm tired to being with the shadows. I choose to follow your path and Zeratul as well. But to do it my way. And who knows, just as you learned to combine the power of the High and Dark Templar. Maybe I'll learn to combine them with chakra. And who knows what that'll achieve. Like you guys told me about the Xel'Naga race?"

Getting a nod from Sarah, Tassadar and Zeratul about the Xel'Naga were born combine with the DNA of the Protoss and the Zerg to became a Hybrid. With the pure strongest intense Psionic powers.

"Then I will became...an Hybrid."

Tassadar smiled internally. or would have if he had a mouth. "So be it."

"It will be done." Zeratul added smiled.

"I'm game." Sarah added.

"Then, we will show your so-called parents and the rest of the world to taste of our powers." Older Kurosaki declared and took out his hand.

The boy hesitated, glancing at his hand before look at everyone, those people were the first group who had acknowledge his existence, it felt really nice, but then he remembered everything—his parents' favouritism towards his sister, their betrayal...and his father's words. 'Weak.' He, suddenly, felt angry towards his parents. 'I'll show them who's weak!'

He took Naruto's hand and suddenly, felt power coursing inside him. And followed with Sarah, Tassadar and Zeratul then He looked at his new-found family with his newfound determination. "I will become the strongest...of all...to lead my army with my future companion!"

"Good," Kurosaki Naruto said. As his eyes flashed grey glows. Along with Zeratul's eyes brighter green along with Tassadar, blue and Kerrigan purple. They smile before combine the color of silver, blue, green and purple energy and entered into Child-Naruto's body.

Naruto took a place on the non-existent floor and made himself comfortable to hear the history lessons of Naruto Kurosaki, Sarah Kerrigan, Tassadar and Zeratu.

"We will now begun your training in months in decades...on this day forth..." Naruto Kurosaki declared. With the Chibi Naruto didn't care of how long.

"You can bare our name...as Naruto "Kurosaki" Kerrigan."

**==Time Skip - 6 months later==**

Naruto Uzumaki's body was resting on a hospital bed. No one else was in the room, so they weren't able to see silver-blue-green-purple mixed glow that was emitting from his body. His body started to slightly alter and change before the glow vanished completely. Within a second, the person, everyone knew as Naruto Namikaze was no more. Now, this person was Naruto Kerrigan, the surrogate son of Naruto Kurosaki and Sarah Kerrigan. Also the Brother of The High and Dark Templar. And also...the Xel'Naga.

Naruto slowly lifted right hand up and removed the oxygen mask from the face. From the smell of medicine, he could tell that he was in the hospital. He disconnected all wires that attached to his body and sat up with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Grabbing the edge of bed, he stood up on his feet, hobbled toward the bathroom, almost falling on his way, and stood in front of a mirror.

How he had done this with the bandage covering his eyes was a mystery.

He first took off the bandage from his eyes and opened his eyes slowly, letting them adapt to the light. He saw that his eyes were completely fine. There was no sign of any damage. He then began to remove remaining bandages. When his body was cleared, he saw some scars on his face and body.

To his surprise, all scars began to heal rapidly and the skin began to patch itself up. Within seconds, his scars had disappeared completely.

"That's new...thank my mom Sarah with High-Speed Regeneration, for now." He muttered silently to himself. He splashed handfuls of water onto his face. He looked up at his reflection and saw a shocking site.

His eyes had changed.

Now Naruto is possessed one of the father of Ninjutsu in history. He new he had Metallic with Ripples. And also both eyes in each sides burn to engulf of turquoise flames. **(AN: A combination of Blue and Green.)**

_'It looks like dad's eyes. Along with Zeratul-sensei and Tassadar-sensei as well.'_ He thought with a smirk. _'Good thing they're left to say goodbyes or farewells before mom gave me a kiss on a cheek. And Dad gave me a gift along with Zeratul-sensei. Now...I had a family that cares for me now.'_

They considered his Naruto counterpart as a father. And Sarah as a mother. And both Zeratul and Tassadar as a brothers.

He punched the wall next to the door and destroyed a small portion of the wall. He was surprised, because he was taught by his dad's 'ability' to use 'super-strength' in that punch. He looked back at the mirror. He smirked.

"Looks like my old eyes were damage beyond repair..." His eyes morphed into his Metallic Grey Rinnegan. "And even my body is now had its potential. With all the genes of dad's along with mom's and my brothers. As a Human/Xel'Naga Hybrid." As he close eyes.

"Thanks, dad." He smirked. As he extended his hand, as the black energy with red-linings engulfs it, soon it materialized a light weight black blade sawtooth ninjatō with red linings with a handle is red and black wrappings, the Manji Tsuba "卍" with a engraved on the blade is "黒い月" (Kuroi Tsuki means "The Black Moon") near the blades hilt. As he opens his eyes and glance at the blade.

"Thanks for the gift, dad..." Naruto gazed at the blade. "This is going to be a fun." With a smug smile on his face.

Suddenly, Kerrigan's reflection formed the corner of the mirror, catching Naruto's attention toward her.

"Naruto!" She said.

"Mom?" Naruto said. After spending six months (decades in the Space-Time Dome) with them in an unknown place and knowing more about each of them, he had started to call her mom, then his counterpart dad and his mentors are now brothers. He couldn't deny that she was better mother to him in the last six months than Kushina was in his entire life. And his counterpart is a true "Father" to him is way more caring then Minato. And his brothers/mentor had same results then his stupid sister Natsumi.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, so listen carefully...after I left with your surrogate father and others heading back to the universe, and me with Zeratul, while Tassadar return to our realm. I've sent a message to Kami to sent one of my larvas. It'll come into you if you and her turn 12 soon after you find your future companion. I implanted my knowledge and it'll assist you established your army along with the Protoss as well as accomplishing your goal."

"W-Will, this is goodbye and we will met again?" He asked, afraid she would disappear forever.

"Yes, you will. And we love you as a son." she said, and she faded from the mirror.

Naruto looked at his new eyes before closing them. When he opened again, he saw that his eyes had replaced with his old blue eyes, but his eyes is now glows Tassadar's or the rest of the Protoss.

**==Meanwhile, in the Hokage Tower==**

Minato sat in his office, signing for the hundredth time that day. It had been almost six months since Natsumi had lost control over the Fox's chakra and hurt her brother Naruto badly, who was still in a coma, but out of critical condition. He turned to the only picture he had his entire family on it. In it, he was holding his wife while their hands were on one of Natsumi's each shoulder. Naruto was off to the side with a sad look on his face. He looked away as that picture reminded him of mistakes he had made with his family. His mistakes had been mostly affecting Naruto more than anyone else in the family and he had so blind to see this.

He remembered why he did this. It was all because of the prophecy that toads had made. He had believed that it was about his daughter. She was 'The Child of Prophecy'. He had thought he had made the right choice by choosing one of his children over the other in hopes of insuring the safety of the world. However, he had forgotten that he had been pushing his son to side by doing this.

Suddenly, something unprecedented happened. The glass around Naruto's face cracked. It was just an ominous sign. It worried him greatly.

"Minato!" A voice called out urgently.

Minato turned the head toward the direction the voice came from. There stood the one person he hadn't seen in a while, his Sensei Jiraiya. Even after all these years, he could say his teacher hadn't changed much in an appearance-wise. He was still a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denoted his affiliation with Mount Myoboku.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" he asked, as he watched the man jump in through the window. "Did you find Tsunade-sama?"

After the Head-Medics had told him that only Tsunade could possibly help his son, he immediately contacted his sensei to find her. Jiraiya was a Spy Master and a former teammate of Tsunade, so he was the only person who could possibly find her.

Jiraiya shook the head negatively. "Sorry, Minato. I even tried to tell the Toads to contact her Slugs Summon to send an emergency message to her, but it also failed."

Minato slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Then why are you wasting time here, Sensei? Naruto-"

Jiraiya cut in, "Minato, it's important."

"What is more important than finding Tsunade for Naruto?"

"Minato," Jiraiya said. He knew his student was upset and worried. He needed Tsunade's help to heal his son who was in a coma for past six months. "The prophecy has changed."

Minato felt a pang of pain in his chest. "What does it say now?" He asked, not really wanting to find out.

"Well…"

**==Meanwhile==**

It was Uzumaki Mansion. It was a big mansion, not big as Uchiha or Hyuuga, but still big enough for four people.

At the moment, Kushina was sitting down at the couch in the living room while looking at the only picture she had her entire family together. It was the identical picture her husband had in his office. She still couldn't believe what they had done. She couldn't call herself a good mother, hell she couldn't even call herself a mother at all after what she had done. _'How could I have pushed one child away in the favor of the other?'_

She took one last look at the family picture, but before she could leave something unexpected happened. The glass of the picture frame cracked across Naruto's face. She felt a slight pain in her chest.

"Kushina!" Minato's voice called her name, as he flashed into the living room.

**==With Natsumi==**

Natsumi was currently having tea with her friends who were chatting happily. Next to her sat the only other person whose family had blonde-hair, Ino Yamanaka. On her, other side sat her timid friend, a girl with pretty indigo hair color and lavender eyes Hinata Hyuuga.

She smiled and reached for her teacup, but when her finger touched it, the cup cracked before it shattered completely. A pain swelled up in her stomach at the same time and she fainted on the spot. The last she heard before losing her consciousness was her friends calling her name again and again.

**==Inside Natsumi Mind==**

There was a gigantic cage as ominous shadows swirled in the darkness. A single Red-eye opened. It came forward, showing its massive figure and nine tails.

The Nine-tailed Fox had sensed a powerful chakra that belonged to an unknown eternity. His eyes flashed.

**_'This chakra…It's powerful than old man. But more powerful.'_**

He rose to his feet and roared. He sent his chakra toward the cage, in an attempt to break it, but the seal blocked it effectively.

**==In the Uzumaki Mansion==**

In the Natsumi's bedroom, Kushina sat next to her daughter's bed watching her rest. Minato stood next to her, his hand was on her shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Kushina asked, worriedly, stroking her daughter's red hair. "We checked the seal and it looks okay to me."

Minato tapped his chin in a deep thought. "I think the Nine-Tails has tried to break the seal again." He said. "It's like he's..."

"Afraid." Kushina said, looking at her husband.

Minato nodded his head.

They were so concerned about her. After hearing the new prophecy, they couldn't get it out of their head. 'What did it mean? How would it influence the future?'

Suddenly, a dog masked Anbu walked inside the room. He had spiky white hair and wore standard Anbu armor. "Sensei!"

"Yes, Kakashi?" Minato said to his only living student.

"Sensei, your son," Kakashi said. "He has woken up from a coma. The Head-Medics said he was healthy."

After hearing that, a smile appeared on Minato's face while Kushina shed some tears. That was the first time good news they'd heard. The past six months had been the worst and painful time of their life. However, it taught them the importance of the family and how bad some of their decision could affect their children.

"Thanks Kakashi," Minato said. "You can go now."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room.

"Thank Goddess, he is awake," Kushina said, relieved to know her son was awake.

"I hope he'll forgive us," Minato said, as he realized they had something to take care of.

They didn't know that they were already too late for forgiveness… A seed of revolution had been shown in Naruto's mind by the Legend, the Swarm and the Xel'naga had already sprouted and was just blooming. It would take years to grow and flourish but once it did, it would crack the very foundation that held the Ninja World together.

**(Story End - TBC)**

* * *

AN1: Thanks for Reading my story. Please, make sure to comment on a story.

AN2: Please, No flaming. And Insult ones.

AN3: That other Naruto name Kurosaki is my dimension Naruto. Since just like Skynetics about of how he killed many people in manga version that kill Sakura, Sasuke. Hinata and everyone on the manga version...and of course...Naruto Uzumaki. So he did reverse time to make things right.

* * *

**Chapter 01 Complete**

**Date:** 02/10/2015/7:04pm - 2/12/2015/4:15pm


	2. 02: PotV, Swarm&Khala and Graduated

Chapter 2: Unleashes the Power of the Void, Established the Swarm and Khala, and Graduate to the new beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Along with Starcraft from Blizzard.

* * *

**AN: This chapter take a (very) long one to finish. So I also inspired that idea bradw316. All of his stories of NaruSaku is awesome. Well...guess this chapter is now Sakura ready to see of what amazed.**

* * *

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thinking'_

*Mental Telepathic Conversation*

**")Jutsu!("**

**"Demon or Summon or Zerg"**

_["Spirit Talking"/'Spiritual Mental Link']_

* * *

**(Story Start)**

Minato sat behind his desk trying to do his paperwork. The key word here was 'trying'. He just placed his pen back down. Sighing in frustration, he sat back into his chair and rubbed his temples. He stared out the window of his office as he thought about everything that happened in his life, in the past six years.

Those six years... He did not like to think about it. Those reminded him of his constant failure as a Hokage, as well as father. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop these thoughts of flashing over and over in his mind.

He remembered how everything changed from good to bad and how helpless he had been to prevent it.

He remembered his first failure as a Hokage, the Hyuuga Incidence or commonly known as Hyuuga Affair.

The cloud village always wanted to obtain the Byakugan and its secrets, so they attempted to kidnap seven years old Hinata. The Shinobi was killed in his attempt by Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuuga, only to discover the person was the Head Ninja of the Cloud at the time, who was in the Leaf to sign the treaty between two villages.

The cloud denied all accusations of the kidnapping, and demanded the body of Hiashi as compensation for the death of their Head Ninja as per the stipulations of the treaty. Hizashi Hyuuga decided to go in his brother's place as they were twins and the Cloud would not be able to tell the difference. This had another advantage, besides saving the life of the head of the clan, Hizashi's cursed seal would seal his Byakugan upon his death, safeguarding its secrets. Despite Minato and Hiashi's protest, Hizashi chose on his own to do this, not only for the clan and village, but for his brother as well.

Next witness of his failure was the Uchiha Clan Massacre that happened two years ago.

The Uchiha had intended to overthrow the Hokage. However, knowing that a coup d'état would only trigger the beginning of another ninja-world war, Itachi Uchiha, who was a prodigy of the Uchiha clan and Anbu Captain at that time, became a double agent, feigning loyalty to the Uchiha while secretly passing on information about them to the Fourth Hokage and Leaf elders.

Both Minato and Hiruzen didn't want any more innocent blood to be spilled, so they sought to achieve a peaceful resolution with the clan. Danzo Shimura—who was not one to wait around for peaceful negotiations—and Elders ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan behind Minato and Hiruzen's back.

They also gave him a promise that his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha would be spared from it. To save his village and his brother, Itachi followed Danzo's order and killed all the members of his clan apart from his younger brother Sasuke. Before leaving the village and becoming an international criminal, he asked Minato to protect Sasuke from Danzo and elders Koharu and Homura and never disclose the truth of the events surrounding the massacre. Minato was an honest man; he gave him his word.

For acting his back, Minato had wanted to punish Danzo and both elders. However, knowing it would expose the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre in public, he left them alone, but not before giving them a last warning.

Minato felt a pang of guilt in chest. Both Hizashi and Itachi paid a heavy price for his failure. He looked down at the photo that he had on his desk. His family photo. He picked it up and traced his fingers lightly over his son's picture.

_'Naruto...'_

His son constantly reminded him that he failed to fulfill his job as a father, this was his greatest failure.

Naruto had become increasingly distant and cold to everyone even to his twin sister since he woke up from the coma. As far as Minato knew, Naruto used to be a sweet and bright child—something he and Kushina had failed to see at that time—but these days, he would hardly see a smile on Naruto's face. His son had become a shadow of his old self. He had no one to blame but himself for this because it was his foolish mistakes that had caused his son so much pain in the past.

_'It's all because of my foolish mistakes.'_

Then there was his daughter Natsumi. Ever since the Nine-Tails' chakra nearly caused her brother's death, she had developed a great fear of losing control over the Fox's chakra again and causing harm to those around her. She didn't want to use it again.

The incidence also created a led another problem that he didn't know how to resolve. Someone leaked the information about this incidence in public, planting a seed of doubt into the Leaf citizens' mind. It caused them to doubt of Minato's words of Natsumi being their savior or not. They hadn't shown any real open hostility towards her yet, but Minato had seen a slight change in their behavior toward his daughter. But some of them even decided to stay away from her while remaining too scared of her.

His train of thought interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," He said.

He saw the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was somewhere around 68 years old, walk in his office. He was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with gray hair. Then he noticed his two his least favorite people behind Hiruzen. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. They were around the same age as Hiruzen.

Homura was gray hair, a beard man with glasses and had a strong jaw-line a facial structure.

Next to him was Koharu Utatane. She had gray hair. Her hair was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hairpin with two pearls dangling off the side. Two of them were part of the Leaf's Elder Council.

"Hiruzen-sama and honorable elders, what can I do for you?" Minato asked, showing some respect to the former Hokage and his ex-teammates. He gestured for them to take a seat. They gladly accepted his offer.

Hiruzen pulled his pipe out of his sleeve and lit it with a quick application of Fire chakra. "Minato..." He put it in his mouth and inhaled in, before releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth. "We are here to discuss about the upcoming graduation exam."

Adjusting his glasses with his thumb, Homura said, "As you already know, most of the students in today's graduation exam are the heirs of some of the clans."

"There are also the last Uchiha and your children," Koharu added. "Your daughter is a Jinchuuriki and your son, he is a special."

"He is a prodigy and a natural genius. He's all qualities to become a Genin, but the reason he isn't a Genin yet is you Minato " Homura said, as he gave him a glare, showing he didn't like that decision of his leader. "You didn't allow him to take an early graduation test. And same goes with Sakura Haruno, councilwomen Mebuki's daughter."

Minato narrowed eyes at Homura. "He and Sakura was too young that time, Homura-san." He said in a harsh tone to prove his point. "He wasn't ready to become a Genin. And also Sakura? She maybe had trained by Naruto, so I refuse!"

However, he had another reason, which was different from he had told Homura.

**==Flashback - Four years ago==**

Both Naruto and Natsumi were 8 years old at that time.

Kushina was standing in the hallway. She was not dressed in ninja gear, instead wearing an expensive looking kimono, silk green in color with brown stitching at the hems. On her delicate feet was pair of silk slippers, a few inches high for extra height. She was just thinking about her son. She felt Naruto didn't want to part of the family anymore.

Whenever, he came to home from the academy, either he would go to his room or he would drop his stuff off and leave until dinner. Even at dinner, he would stay silent and focus on his dinner. When they walked around the village, he would keep a distance between them while remaining quiet and emotionless. She questioned whether he had any friends at all.

Before the incident, she had believed Natsumi needed extra attention because of her experience with the Nine-Tails. As a former Jinchuuriki, she knew how hard to control the Nine-Tails' chakra, but now... she didn't know.

"Kushina-chan," Minato called, as he flashed inside the room using his famous Jutsu. "Are you ready for the festival?"

"Yes," She muttered. She was not really in the mood to go to the festival.

Minato easily noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Naruto."

"Oh." He knew his son was a painful topic to his wife. It would always bring tears to her eyes.

"He hasn't forgiven us yet, Minato-kun." Her eyes looked his crystal blue eyes. Those eyes would always give her strength when she needed it.

"Don't lose hope. I know he will forgive us, eventually." He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know... I haven't seen him since breakfast."

A noise from upstairs caught couple's attention. They saw their daughter walking down the stairs. She dressed a traditional red kimono and pair of silk slippers. She stood ready to go to the festival.

"You looked beautiful, Little Princess. Ready to go to the festival?" Minato asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Dad. I'm ready to take all prizes that I'll get after winning every game," Natsumi said, as she walked toward them. She noticed that her brother wasn't there with her parents. "Hey, where is Naruto-niichan?" She asked, looking around to search her brother.

Before Minato and Kushina could open their mouths to answer her question, the front door opened and Naruto cautiously walked inside. His clothes were ragged up and had dirt spots on them. Being an experienced Jounin and Hokage, both Kushina and Minato could tell that he had done some heavy training.

_'He was training.'_ Minato thought, looking at his son with a smiled and said. "Naruto, get ready. We are going to the festival."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this. "No thanks, not interesting." He replied in his bored tone, and he began to walk upstairs towards his bedroom.

Kushina was very stubborn; she refused to take no for an answer. She ran after her son with Minato following shortly behind her. "Naruto!" She shouted.

Naruto stopped and turned back to see both his so-called parents running toward him. "What do you want?" He asked.

Kushina stopped in front of him and asked, "Why, Naruto? Why don't you want to come with us? We're a family."

"A family? You are joking, right?" Naruto laughed. "Since, when we are family?" he replied harshly before he walked into his bedroom and close the door in front of their faces.

"Naruto... He hates us." Naruto's unkind words nearly brought tears to Kushina's eyes.

Minato pulled her into a hug and consoled her as best as he could. He sighed; he hated to see her like this. "Let's go. We've to go to attend the festival," he said.

Kushina looked at her husband and asked, "Why?"

"As a Hokage, it is my duty to attend public events."

She nodded. She didn't like it but she was going to do this for sake of her husband and daughter.

They walked downstairs and saw their daughter crying.

Natsumi sobbed. "It's my fault. He hates us because of me." She cried harder, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. No doubt, she had heard everything.

Kushina went to her and knelt down beside her. She hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's 'ours.'" She wiped off the tears from her face. She looked up at Minato and gave him a nod.

Minato went forward and grabbed his wife and daughter's shoulders. He used his famous Jutsu and flashed away with them.

**==From last sixty minutes==**

Naruto was practicing his taijutsu katas in the private training ground, which was within the compound. His every motion, every gesture was perfectly fluid, balanced and at just the right speed. His form was perfect. Also...there is a new 2 weapons; one is on his right arm: it was a large gauntlet with green orb at the forearm and other left is a Hidden Blade with a Crossbow attachment. **(AN: from ACU Arno's Hidden Phantom Blade and Zeratul's Warp Blade.)**

Thank to his alternate self of a father teaches to making weapons. The right gauntlet forms a green energy beam that slashes anything while training.

So he secretly build it to make sure he will wear it in the future. Since thank Zeratul construct his own Warp Blade. Also upgrade his weapons cutting and penetration power. And also armor and body shield, if he needs a proper material like minerals.

Suddenly, he stopped doing everything and stood motionless for a moment. He narrowed his eyes in a particular direction.

'Did Minato forget to secure the compound? Heh! What a fool.'

**==Meanwhile==**

"That was way too easy," Bear masked Shinobi said mockingly.

"Quiet you idiot!" Cat masked Shinobi said. "We are all in the Hidden Leaf, especially near the Yellow Flash's house. So keep your voice down!"

"We already know he's in that festival with his family," Another Shinobi with Deer Mask on his face said. "So, what's the big deal?"

"Shut up, all of you!" The last Shinobi said, who seemed to be their leader. He had Tiger mask on his face. "I can sense a chakra signature from inside." He was also sensor of their little group.

They were four Shinobi. All four of them had large black hooded cloak to cover their bodies and the hidden stone's symbol carved on their masks, pointing out they were ninja for the Hidden Stone Village.

"Who is it? Is that person Yellow Flash or his wife?" Cat asked. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was afraid of being near the Yellow Flash's house. His team was a stealth specialist team, not a combat specialist team. Neither he nor his teammates were ready to face the Shinobi like Yellow Flash and his wife's calibre.

"I could have easily recognized their chakra signatures if one of them were here." Tiger took a pause as he concentrated to find more about the chakra signature. "No, it's not one of them."

Cat let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"It's an unknown chakra signature, even though it seems to share some characteristics with Kushina Uzumaki," Tiger finished.

"Yellow Flash's wife?" Deer asked. He got a nod from his leader. "Let's go and find more about it. Maybe we could use that person to our advantage."

They all followed Tiger's lead, who had used his sensor skill to find the chakra source. He led his team toward some sort of training ground.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting this," Bear said, watching a blond boy going through some katas.

"Hmm, he looks so familiar..." Deer carefully looked at boy's some features and compared it with the Fourth Hokage's features. "That brat is a carbon copy of the Yellow Flash."

"Now you mention it, he looks a lot of like that damn Namikaze," Bear said, observing the boy's all features.

"Could be his son?" Cat said.

All four of them exchanged looks and they agreed with that he was most likely Hokage's son. They kept themselves concealed for now and watched him train.

"He's very good," Tiger said, as he watched the boy's taijutsu style that seemed highly fluid and perfect for high-speed movement.

"Come on and kill him," Bear said. He absolutely hated the boy's father, who had humiliated the Hidden Stone Village in the Third Shinobi War. "It'll be our only chance to get revenge on his bastard Father."

"What about the mission? We were meant to break into the Hokage's personal library and see if we can find the scrolls of his prized Jutsu. Should we be wasting our time on the Gaki?" Cat asked. They had already wasted too much time and he didn't want to waste it more.

"He's just a kid. It won't take us long to put him down and then we can finish our mission," Deer said, showing his arrogant smirk to others.

Cat looked at Tiger who nodded his head, giving his approval to this side mission. He sighed. I have a bad feeling about this.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto had already known that four presences in the shadows were watching him. They all were good at suppressing their chakra and erasing their presence, but they couldn't fool Naruto's senses. He knew that they would make a move soon, so he waited for it. He didn't have to wait much longer for it as he found himself surrounded by four enemy ninja.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here, guys. Son of the Yellow Flash, all alone in his home, this must be our lucky day," Bear taunted.

"Stone ninja," Naruto said, his voice calm.

"Ooh! Look at him...standing against four enemy ninja without an ounce of fear... Looks like we got ourselves a brave one," Deer said, as he looked at his fellow ninja before turning back to Naruto. He sneered at him from behind his mask, and continued, "After killing you, we'll become heroes in our village."

"Heroes for killing a defenseless boy?" Naruto said, his voice quite emotionless. "To me, it's nothing but act of cowardice."

"You are dead boy!" Deer shouted. He didn't like Naruto's comment.

Both Deer and Bear unsheathed their weapons. They charged at Naruto, only for their attacks to phase right through him in the black substance without leaving a scratch on him.

"What?/The hell?" Both Deer and Bear exclaimed loudly.

"He slipped right through their attack. It's like he wasn't even there even though we could see him," Tiger said. He was sure that it wasn't a Genjutsu, because he could have sensed it.

"But how?" Cat said. He had never seen anything quite like it before.

"I do not know what happened, but let's find out," Tiger said. He started to make hand seals for a Jutsu.

Cat followed him and soon caught him up. They were making same hand seals. They finished hand seals at the same time and shouted. "**)Earth-Style: Earth Dragon!(**" **(AN: Originally is the Earth and Stone Dragon.)**

They released two huge Chinese dragons made from the earth toward Naruto. Nevertheless, before dragons could touch the blond, they vanished as if they weren't even there, shocking all ninja. They didn't know that Naruto had absorbed both dragons' chakra to cancel attacks.

"You all are idiots," Naruto said darkly. He opened his eyes to show his Rinnegan and both cyan flames engulfed his eyes. "Because...I am the hunter here, and you all are my prey."

His chakra spiked before a massive amount of dark chakra released from his body before he raise his gauntlet on cock-back then activate his warp blade. "After this... I have a 'date' to do..."

"Wh...what kind of weapon is-?" As he couldn't his sentence a quick slice his head off.

**==With the Namikaze Family==**

Minato and Kushina were watching all children who were enjoying themselves and playing the games that were part of the festival. They also noticed Natsumi's sour mood as she walked with them. They didn't blame her for that.

"Minato, Kushina!" A familiar voice called.

They quickly turned around to see a familiar face of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hiruzen-sama," Minato said.

"Hey, Old-man!" Kushina greeted, causing Minato to sweat drop at her disrespectful behavior.

Hiruzen smiled and walked toward them. After all these years, Kushina's behavior didn't bother him anymore. "How are you two?"

"We are all right, thank you for asking," Minato answered, smiling.

"And Naruto?" Hiruzen had tried to find a blond haired boy, but he had failed to see particular shade of blond hair. "Where is he?"

Minato noticed hearing their son's name Kushina's mood had dropped again. He placed his hands on her shoulders to support her. "He's home. He's not interested in the festival." He said.

"Why?"

Before he could answer, he heard Ino's voice as she yelled out in fear. "Natsumi!"

He quickly turned around and saw Natsumi on the ground holding her stomach in pain. He rushed toward her with Kushina and Hiruzen following behind him.

Kushina held her daughter. "Natsumi!" She said.

"M-om...Da-d…Grand-pa," Natsumi weakly said. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she began to lose her consciousness. "Rarrrr," She growled in a deep voice before falling unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Hiruzen asked, worried as he could feel she was releasing too much Fox's chakra.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared there in a puff of smoke. "Sensei, we've detected some unknown chakra signatures." He told his leader.

"Where?" Minato asked. His azure eyes hardened like steel, showing the reason he had become a leader. Suddenly a loud thunderstruck that causes everyone panic or anyone like shinobi turn attention to where the sound of the thunderstruck that came from the near the Namikaze Compound with the dark clouds in rumbling.

Dog/Kakashi glance at the direction. "Near your home."

"What?" Before a surprised Minato turn to Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted, as she realized Naruto was alone in the home.

"Kakashi, take care of Natsumi," Minato ordered before turning toward the former Hokage and his wife. "Let's go!"

He used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and disappeared with Kushina and Hiruzen. Its where the lightning struck hits.

**==At the Namikaze Compound==**

As soon as Minato, Hiruzen, and Kushina appeared outside the Uzumaki house with a yellow flash, they felt a large amount of dark chakra emanating from the inside. Also they're rain. But where did the clouds came from.

"Naruto is in there! We need to get there quick!" Kushina shouted, fearing for safety of her son.

Without wasting any time, they ran inside and went toward where they could sense the dark chakra.

"This chakra, it feels even more sinister than the Nine-Tails. We need to be careful." Minato warned other.

When they reached the source of the chakra, they saw four dead bodies of Stone Shinobi. Two of them were impaled in multiple areas with sharp trees roots, one of them is headless, which were deep inside their body. Remaining two were killed by dark chains with red linings that crisscrossed and limbless along with a missing head that they had them hanging onto trees. Also they legs and arms on the ground at the randomly directions.

"Stone Shinobi? What were they doing here?" Hiruzen said, recognizing the symbol on masks. Then two fully-grown trees got his attention. As far as he knew, only one bloodline was capable of growing full-grown trees in one day or in a few minutes.

These days, only one person could use that bloodline, but that person was out of the village for an important mission at that time. "Who did this?"

He all followed the chains back to their source and saw Naruto as he stood there in the middle of the training grounds after he deactivate his blade. The chains were coming out of his back while his left arm had wrapped into tree roots that were going inside the ground.

"Is that Wood Style, he can use Wood Style," Hiruzen said, wide eye, seeing Naruto's left arm that had tree roots wrapped around it. He notice Naruto was covered in static electricity engulfs him._ 'And also...instead of two...but three Elements is Lightning? Probably Lightning-style armor.'_

"Those are chakra-chains… I didn't know Naruto's inherited my special chakra…did you?" Kushina asked her husband.

Minato shook his head, all while he was staring at Naruto's emotionless blue eyes glowing. With a flash of lightning backgrounds.

**==Flashback Ended==**

Minato could never forget his son's eyes. Those eyes had held no emotion in them when he was wondering his glowing like anything before. It was the main reason he had refused to let Naruto take an early Graduation Test. This incident had also led to question about Naruto's Wood Style Bloodline Limit.

Thankfully, Hiruzen had a theory: The Uzumaki clan was distant blood relative of the Senju clan. Maybe, because of this Naruto could use the Wood Style like First Hokage Hashirama Senju. This complete incident was kept hidden from public. Also Naruto has 3 nature elements? He can't tell what or how many elements.

Naruto's Wood Style was declared a S-Rank secret. Only selective few people knew about it. For public knowledge, Naruto's chakra chains killed Stone ninja. It had contributed to raise Naruto's popularity among the leaf's people.

After that incident, Kushina tried to teach Naruto chakra-chain as a way to connect with him, but he adamantly refused to learn anything from her.

And also...the medical examine the Stone Shinobis body in the morgue during the incident. They can't tell what kind of weapon that cuts their limbs or head clean leaving the burn marks. Those don't had chakra signatures that had to be a chakra enhancement on weapons? They thought it was Fire chakra enhanced, or Lightning chakra enhanced or Wind chakra enhanced? They tried to figure it out many times to find out it might a sword or any blade weapons.

"Minato," Hiruzen called patiently.

Minato shook his head before he turned back to his visitors and asked, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Hiruzen sweat dropped and said, "You are truly Kakashi's sensei."

Koharu made a fake cough to catch their attention toward her before saying, "Well anyway, we've thought about..."

**==At the Academy==**

It was the day of the graduation exam.

Natsumi was sitting inside the classroom with her childhood friends. She had grown into a carbon copy of her mother with build, skin, and long bright-red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face like her, except her bright blue eyes that she had gotten from her father. She wore similar ninja gear she wore when she was a Genin: a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt, and stockings that stopped at her thighs and brown and brown sandals.

Natsumi's right side was her friend, Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She had dark-blue hair, fair skin, and customary white eyes of her clan that had a tinge of lavender. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Like the rest of her clan, she possessed the renowned Byakugan. She was the shy girl in their little group.

Natsumi's left side was her friend, Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance was her long, blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing.

Then, there was the rest of the students in the class.

There was Kiba Inuzuka from the Inuzuka clan with his nin-dog, Akamaru. Like the rest of his clan, Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that can change into claws. He also had the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a gray, hooded fur-lined coat over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt. His nin-dog Akamaru was a tiny puppy, who had white fur.

Next to him was a boy with his head-down, sleeping. He was Shikamaru Nara, heir of the Nara clan. He had quite long jet-black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh t-shirt under a short-sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Next to Shikamaru was a chubby boy who was eating a bag of chips. He was Shikamaru's best friend, Chouji Akimichi from the Akimichi Clan. He had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, like the rest of his clan. He was quite husky, which was a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques. He wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for 'food' on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

Right behind them was a fair-skinned boy with dark, bushy, brown hair. His name was Shino Aburame. He wore dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He was a fellow of the Hidden Leaf's Aburame clan, whose members used insects as weapons.

Away from all students, sitting next to a window was a dark-haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha of the leaf. He was a fair-skinned boy who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs. His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

There was also one girl from civilian family. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She had bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin, and a large forehead. She wore a sleeveless red qipao dress with white circular designs, with a zipper, tight dark-green shorts. Also...her behavior is calm and doesn't act like a fangirl after all. And the daughter of Civilian council Mebuki and Kizashi, the shinobi R&amp;D department with a help of a certain Executor to developed arsenals.

They were most promising and talented students who had good chances to become Shinobi of the Leaf.

The whole class was comprised of about thirty students. Most of them were civilian children and learning ninja arts was just fun or something their parent had forced them to do.

The class was bustling with noises, as all students were really excited. After all, it was graduation day. When two Academy instructors walked swiftly into the noisy classroom, the entire class fell silent. They got in front of the class with their backs facing the blackboard.

First Academy instructor was Iruka Umino. He was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

Next to him was Mizuki Touji. He had shoulder-length, white hair that had a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. Both instructors were dressed in a standard the Hidden Leaf shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

"Good morning," Iruka said. "As all of you know today is your graduation exam..." He started his boring speech about ninja life.

Ino leaned to the side and whispered, "Psst. Natsumi."

Natsumi turned to her and in a low tone, she replied, "Yes?"

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

"I don't-"

Without warning, the classroom's door flung open, catching everyone's attention on it. They saw a boy walk into the room.

The boy was a fairly tall for his age, wearing purple-black customized mesh armor over black hooded shirt with a eagle's beak, with a long cloth mask is reach on his neck and black pants with black Shinobi sandals with greaves and black leather gloves also they notice had a strange shoulder armors with green ovals, knee guards. And even the his gauntlet on his arm.

Also he still had his warp blade gauntlet as well and left he still had his hidden blade with a crossbow attached, and also a storage scroll on the top of the bracer that he had "Kuroitsuki". He started to move toward his seat at the back of the class.

He had a armor only on his wrist where Naruto assumed his energy blade came from. The rest of his body was covered in a dark purple cloak that seemed to give him a deadly sort of appearance. **(AN: Zeratul's Armor along with a cloak.)**

Lastly...a new weapons on his thigh holsters for trench knives; on his left thigh and other besides the Kunai-shuriken holster:

The blades were pure black and curved inward making it look like a crescent moon with the blade being on the inner part of the blade. The handles had guards on them with small spikes where the knuckles would be. (oleksande_orebchuk_bogdanovich_snow_leopard_knife_)

But with more of a crescent shape, black blade, and hand guards with spikes. A little longer too. He called it, the "Crescent Shadow Divine Wind" (Mikadzuki no Kage Kamikaze).

He started to move toward his seat at the back of the class next to Sakura Haruno. Some of the class were curious of what kind of shinobi to wear a armor? And even those weapons. Also a certain Uchiha curious about those knives and armor of Naruto's.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "You can't wear the hood or mask inside the classroom!"

"Whatever, sensei." Naruto said, and he removed his mask and hood making most of the girls in the class blush (except a certain pink hair blushed). He had pure blue-eyes, spiky blond hair, and that had a slight, black tint on it. He was handsome. Ignoring everyone, he took his seat and crossed his arms with a bored expression on his face.

'Naruto-niichan.' Natsumi looked at her brother. Her face dropped, her eyes sad. Even with all training she had done with her parents, she couldn't match up against her brother plus the kunai-shuriken throwing capabilities is completely unfamiliar. He was a prodigy, smart and strong. He was a rarest genius. She tried everything to improve her relationship with him, but nothing worked against her brother's cold behavior. But the only person he's close to him and made him smile, is Sakura Haruno?

Back they're still 7, after Naruto awoke his coma when he became cold and distant? She is looking for her brother at around the village after that event. She asked anyone to know were he went? So within hours search, she found Naruto with a friend she made in the park was Sakura Haruno, the council-women's daughter and the girl that Naruto saved when she was being bullied.

**==Flashback Started==**

"Oh look its forehead girl." One of the class bullies said.

"HAHAHA, her forehead sure makes a nice target practice." One of girls said as she grabbed a stone.

"No please don't!" 7 years old Sakura pleaded and the bullied throws the stone, targeting her forehead. She shielded her eyes and waited for the stone to strike her again.

*CLANG!*

Sakura opened her eyes only to see the stone was on the ground with bolt arrow on the center.

"You know picking on a defenseless girls is pretty pathetic don't you think?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the scene with his on his pocket.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader of the bullies asked and Naruto just ignored his question.

"I gonna say this once leave now or face the consequences." Naruto said and one of the bullies recklessly charges at Naruto with his fist ready. Naruto raise his hand as the bully felt a tug with a unknown force.

"What the!" The bully screamed out as he started floated in mid-air causing the bullies and Sakura to look at him and Naruto in shock. Plus Natsumi witnessed it.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"..." Naruto didn't replied as he push his hand that sends the bully flying straight to the tree in high speed and knocking the bully out.

Everyone was shock in what they saw. The bullies were scared shitless while Sakura was awe in what Naruto did.

"Let's get out of here!" The leader shouted as his group started to run away leaving other one behind. Naruto was disgusted by this and he raise hand that catch the bullies by using his Telekinesis. That using his mind and easily knock them out cold. That made Natsumi surprised of what kind of jutsu that lift anything? She couldn't sense any chakra he uses.

**==Moments later==**

The bullies started to wakes up and found them tied to a tree with ninja wires and Naruto was standing in front of them with arms cross and were glaring at them. While Natsumi is watching.

"Bullying a defenseless girl is one the things that I hate!" Naruto said then he pulls out "Kuroitsuki" from his seal on his bracer and the bullies swallow the lump on their throat and scared look on their face. They notice there's a small saw-like patterns on the blade. Before Natsumi never thought of seeing he had a sword before.

"I heard about making the girl a target practice how about I make all of you make target practice now, with a HARD WAY?" Naruto asked as pulls out a Demon Wing Shuriken before unfold it. The kids turned pale, they knew the Demon Wing Shuriken is one of the most deadliest shuriken in shinobi village and started pleading at him.

"Please don't kill us!"

"We're sorry!"

"I want my mommy!"

Naruto had enough and put his black shuriken away and toss a kunai in angle straight to cut the ropes and released the bullies. Naruto gave them a death icy glare and the bullies flinch at this.

"Next time if I see you all picking on her or any other student I'll make sure to make you ALL my target practices. GOT IT!?" Naruto asked with threatening tone.

"HAI!" The bullies shouted.

"So, **BACK OFF!**" Naruto roared use a small portion burst wave of his KI at them before they all run away that he don't want to told them twice. Naruto just icy glare his eyes with a growl and turn his attention to Sakura, replace with a mature.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded at him while blushing. Naruto notice a small cut on her forehead.

"Hold still." Naruto said as he hand began to glow green and place his hand on her forehead. Sakura blushed even more by the sudden contact. Few seconds later the cut was gone and Naruto smiled at her.

"There all better." Naruto said.

"Yes, thanks for saving me…um."

"It's Naruto…Naruto Kerrigan." Naruto said and Natsumi's eyes widen in shock for his named changed into "Kerrigan".

_'What's going on? Why didn't you use our families name?'_ Natsumi thought wondering with disbelief._ 'But why Kerrigan.'_

"Thank you for saving me." Sakura smiled.

"Your welcome. So care for your name?" Naruto said as he extended his hand and Sakura smiled at him and shake his hand.

"Sakura Haruno."

**==Flashback Ended==**

After Naruto saved Sakura in park from the bullies. Her brother and Sakura starting playing together, right before her friend Ino came and then his expression change behavior at Ino in his presence.

Ino felt nervous about being a "gossip queen" for seeing Naruto for first time. He told her that "If you and your annoying gossips about this! Keep your mouth shut and I will had your tongue remove, are you made yourself clear?" That threatens Ino for if she is the cause to all the Kunoichis became a Fangirls with lust and obsession. Then they will became a burden. She knew Naruto was Natsumi's brother.

So after that. Naruto say goodbye to Sakura for heading home before he told her to "Don't listen to Ino? You know what happens if she will made you one of the crowd." So that made Sakura nod for understand his reasons. So Ino let her friend to being Sakura's special crush, that results a rivalry. As Natsumi was curious about Naruto's katana he possessed.

He always avoided her, and also Sakura? Naruto met Sakura's mother, Mebuki after she heard from him when he was coma? She was furious about a child ignored his existence by his parents. So...they talk each other after all. Then after their dinner before Naruto was invited by Sakura.

Then Natsumi went home to tell her mother about Naruto made friends with the Civilian Councilwomen Mebuki Haruno and his daughter Sakura. Turns out that he DID made a single friend in his own first childhood that they took away from him. As Naruto went home for dinner his taken from Haruno residence until he ignored their questions.

But something's odd going on her behavior. As Kushina spoke about the katana he wielded. As he said. "Why? You want to confiscate my sword so that you can gave it to 'your' daughter?" That shocked that Kushina protested.

"No, we just curious of how you get it?"

That made Naruto frown and replied. "It's none your business. And also I refuse to learned from you!" That sentence that stab Kushina's heart from his harsh words. As she attempt to protest. Until that provokes Naruto by lift her in the the mid-air before she felt her neck is squeezing. That made Natsumi recognize the same ability before. Before she had told her Kushina.

"Listen here! You think you demanding me to gave up my arsenals its not for ANYONE!" As Naruto quick swing his arm that sends Kushina in the wall that smacks her head hard, after that Naruto went to his room, after a door slammed from upstairs, then with Natsumi nursing her mother's head from the impact. Turns out Kushina made a mistake for provoke him one.

But now, after the commotion before her father got back to his office and told him everything what happen, so Minato decide to leave that subject, since she disobey his advised not to provoke him. For now. Next thing the Academy: Sakura started avoided her anytime around after Naruto saved her. She told Natsumi that "you and your family are bakas". Now to back to the Academy.

"...As you all know today is graduation exam. It will take place in the next room. Come in there when you hear your name being called," Iruka said, and he completed his speech.

Iruka started the test to find the potential Genin. One by one, he called the name.

Naruto noticed that many students had passed the test include Sakura with a proud smile. But most of them are going to fail in the next test, he thought. He had heard about a test that used to weed out non-capable Genin. He thought were cut off when he heard Iruka called his name.

Iruka shouted, "Naruto Uz-" He stopped in the middle of pronouncing the name, when he felt Naruto's cold stare. "Na-Naruto."

Naruto stood up and started to walk toward the exam room.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun!"

"Good luck!"

"Naruto-kun, you are the best!"

His many fangirls gave him their best wishes. Include Sakura, earned a nod from Naruto that made the fangirls frown.

"Good luck, Naruto-niichan," Natsumi said to her brother who just ignored her as usual.

"Why does he always ignore you?" Ino asked. It was one question she always had in her mind. Before she encounter him at the park with Sakura? But only the rosette friend to know about him with explanations.

Natsumi sighed. "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it." She looked at Naruto again and saw him get into the exam room.

A few minutes later, he came out of the exam room wearing his new leaf forehead protector around his left arm with a dark purple band. Ignoring all congratulations he was getting from his fangirls, he sat back in his seat besides Sakura.

"Good job, Naruto-kun." Sakura congrats gazed at Naruto.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, that made the fangirls growl like cats for the 'Forehead girl' seat besides 'their Naruto-kun'. As they saw Sakura lend against her ear.

"When are we getting married?" She asked in a whisper causing the student next to them to gasp being the closest to them.

"Tonight if you like." Naruto replied sliding his other hand in hers and clasping them. That made the fangirls more furious includes Natsumi for she lost her chance? She tried to gained Naruto's attention and only Sakura gained his. She herself wanted to do nothing more than train harder, maybe capture Naruto's attention with her own hard work. They knew they been dating in 4 years when they're still in the Academy.

"Natsumi Uzumaki!" Iruka shouted.

"It's your turn, Natsumi. Good luck." Ino said, smiling.

Hinata said shuttered. "G-good luck, Na-Natsumi."

"Thanks," Natsumi said. She walked towards the exam room and stopped in front of the door. Determined to make her parents' proud, she took a deep breath, then cleared her mind. She opened the door and went in.

**==Outside the Academy==**

Many parents were seen chatting with each other, or their kids. Some of them were happy for their children's success while others were sad for their children's failure. Minato and Kushina were also there. Both of them were trying to find their son and daughter.

"Dad! Mom!"

They heard a familiar voice shouting. Their heads turned towards the direction of the voice and saw their daughter running towards them and getting her way through the crowd.

"I did it!" Natsumi said. She showed them her forehead protector. "I'm a ninja now. One step closer to being the First Female Hokage."

"Yes, you did it," Minato said, ruffling her daughter's hair to annoy her.

Natsumi slapped his hand away. "Don't do that. I'm not a kid anymore." She said, shooting an annoyed look at him.

"No matter how much you grow up, you've will always be my little princess."

Natsumi huffed and folded her arms across her chest in frustration.

Kushina smiled. She bent down to her daughter's height and gave her hug. "We are happy for you."

Natsumi smiled. Wrapping her around her mother, she hugged back.

Kushina released her daughter from the hug and slowly stood up. The smiled never left from her face. Then she saw her son Naruto. He was calmly walking away from the Academy building with his hand in his pocket with Sakura besides him that made her surprised seeing them together. He had his forehead protector tied around the upper part of his left arm and Sakura had her forehead protector as a headband. "Naruto!" She called out. She quickly caught up with them. "I am really happy-"

"Save it," Naruto said in a cold tone, cutting her off. "Because I don't care."

"Same here." Sakura added that made Kushina or Minato flinch of her behavior. "Naruto-kun don't deserved to be praised by any of you." With her eyes glared at them.

"Come on, we're wasting time." He said as they continued their way, overlooking the tear that fell from her eyes.

"Kushina, someday, he'll forgive us," Minato said, as he stood next to his wife. He pulled her into a one-armed hug, attempting to comfort her. Before Minato send a ANBU to asked questions to Sakura about Naruto's life. Turns out, that she wasn't interest at the right moment, until Naruto came to his office and demanded.

**==Flashback Started - After Naruto save Sakura - 7 years later==**

"Sakura, please can you tell us about Naruto?" Minato asked and starting to get upset staring at Sakura with 4 ANBU standing guard: 2 besides the door and the other 2 flanking surrounds her.

"I told you I'm not telling!" Sakura exclaimed crossed her arms with her head aside with her eyes closed. "You maybe Natsumi's or Naruto-kun's father! And I won't tell you!" That made Minato flinched.

"Why not?" Minato asked nervously. That made Sakura angry by looking at him pointing her finger at him.

"Because of YOU! You betrayed Naruto-kun for everything!" Sakura shouted glaring at Minato that he felt a spear pierce his chest.

"Look, we made mistake. We want Naruto return to us and even want answers." Minato plead with a defense or calm down gesture. "Please! We want to know?"

That made Sakura more angry that annoys her as she begun attack, until the ANBU guards strangle her.

"LET GO! I SAID LET GO, SO I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR NARUTO'S PAIN!" Sakura demanded. "YOU AND YOUR WHORE ARE NOTHING BUT A HYPOCRITE! A TRAITOR! A NEGLECTED FATHER!"

With Minato felt speechless and silent for the insults from her staring at Sakura still strangled. Since Naruto awoken on his coma and also became cold and dark to anyone for ignored him. As he formed into Karma on his eyes for sure. He thinks Naruto wants himself or Kushina dead, as a traitor, and even Natsumi. Its like Naruto will destroyed the prophecy in time being. He was cursed by the Prophecy for what he and Kushina had done.

With Jiraiya informed about about the prophecy was change? Turns out the "Child Prophecy will bring forth its zillions of army"? He can't tell what kind of army the Child Prophecy is forming? But now...this will the worst case scenario. Turns out Natsuni didn't had lead that so many amount of army.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Sakura demanded.

"Calm down! Get a hold your-" As the ANBU couldn't finished.

***BOOM!***

That startles them before the door broke in cringes, as the two ANBU jumped away at the door besides the Hokage and two teammates were prepared to drawn their swords. They the door broke open with dust of smoke surrounds it, as they heard footsteps, and saw a glowing blue eyes through the smoke, now a person walk out on the smoke reveals to be Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura shouted seeing Naruto came in. "HELP ME!"

Minato's eyes widen in surprised to see Naruto with a angry look. "N-Naruto! What are yo-UGH!" Minato felt a tug on his neck as lift himself in mid-air that surprises the ANBU.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto demanded with a venom tone, holding his hand front of his so-called father as he use his mind while holding his hand that choke Minato. "After I trained myself there, and went to Sakura's place when Mebuki-san told me you send an ANBU to fetch Sakura-chan for questions. So tell me what are you doing by 'interrogate' my information about me!?"

Minato tried to hold his breath and replied. "No! We…ugh… just want… ugh…answers …ugh…about…your life." As he was about to hold he felt a crack on his chest.

"Hey! Let go of our Hokage!" As he and his teammate charges at him on the side, Naruto raise his hand on the right before his eyes glowing, and other the left that stops the ANBU that blond lift them. While the others ANBU were shocked of what kind of jutsu can left their Hokage and their teammates. As Naruto push them on both sides that hits them on the wall that knocks them cold. **(AN: Just like Sarah used TK on Valerian and 2 Marines with Umojan Protectorate marines during the Second Great War in Heart of the Swarm.)**

"Stand down!" Minato ordered them still felt his choke, he gaze at two were holding Sakura. "ANBU, let her go!" As they what he told, as they release Sakura and ran at him gave him a hug that cries over his chest with Naruto comforts her and turn his gaze at Minato with icy glare.

"If you and Kushina are planning to demanded answers from my precious friend or Mebuki-san again!" Naruto glares at them threaten. "I won't demand any answer from any of you, but know this. You're all an immature adults who likes to play favorites and always think that you're all always right. How foolish. Did your expression is bipolar?" That flinch Minato while still mid-air. As he holding Sakura. "I will be taking her home. And don't even THINK bother to talk to my precious peoples again!"

As they vanish with a engulf of shadows, with Naruto and Sakura gone, causing Minato to lose his balance and fell on the floor and catching his breath while coughing.

With the ANBU went their Hokage while rubbing his sore neck and the others get their teammates and send them into the hospital.

'What kind of jutsu that choking me? And those eyes were glowing before?'

**==Flashback Ended==**

Minato got recovered in the Hospital? His wife Kushina was concern about of he got hurt. Minato was wondered what kind of jutsu that lifts him up and almost crushed his bones or organs. Minato advised Kushina not to provoke Naruto for time being.

He went Mebuki some answers from his question. Turns out that she slam the door front of him for not interest. In an attempt to change the subject, he asked Natsumi. "How is he in class?"

"You all already know. He is the best student of the class. He is the 'Rookie of the Year', and he is good with swords; his skills were kage-level and also stealth capabilities were extremely amazed without getting caught." Natsumi said. "He got full marks in every subject is off the chart, along with Sakura being the 'Kunoichi of the Year' when I tried harder to gain his attention and both he and Sakura didn't miss any..."

Both of them stood there listening about their son's accomplishments from their daughter.

'Our son is a genius and we failed to support him.' Both thought. '…and even he date Sakura for four years...'

**==With Naruto and Sakura==**

Naruto stood on the top of Hashirama Senju's head that carved into the stone, looking down on the Hidden Leaf Village with his unique metallic eyes. The hooded cloak, he was wearing over his ninja gear, was blowing in the wind. With Sakura besides him.

"The Hidden Village of Leaves is a beautiful village. Having very bright and warm weather, it's a great place to live to anyone. It's also one of the most powerful villages in existence, responsible for producing many of the greatest ninja in history like Hashirama Senju, and his brother Tobirama Senju, their student Hiruzen Sarutobi...It's painful for me to admit that Third's predecessor Minato Namikaze is also one of them," He said. He crossed his arms as he looked up at the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

"That's right, Naruto-kun." Sakura agreed. "But this village also has dark histories..." Before a different voice spoke in. **"It's also responsible for creating many deadliest missing ninja, don't you think?"**

"Yes. My father's father told me it was Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Itachi Uchiha were Leaf's ninja before they become criminals," Naruto explained. "And don't forget, there is also Tobi...or should I say, Obito Uchiha."

**"Yes, he is."**

Naruto turned toward a Sakura. She made a sudden change into something else: her body skin-suit is purplish-pink, carapace-like armor; gauntlets, high-hell boots and right shoulder, bone-like wings on her back. Her hair is dark pink dreadlocks. Her skin is still the same, and glowing green eyes with purplish-pink linings. **(AN: Just like Primal Queen of Blades; Kerrigan in Heart of the Swarm.)**

**"He is the one extract the Kyubi within Hokage's Bitch?"** Sakura said with two voices in one. **"And even he is the main reason for your betrayal of your negligence."**

"You're right Sakura-chan, he is, but the last one is the victim of one of the Leaf's darkest secret."

**"Ah, yes, Danzō and his Root ANBU."** Sakura guessed. Getting a nod from the black-blond Xel'naga dark templar. **"He still planning to overthrown seat by using one of the Ultimate Genjutsu that belongs to the Uchiha. Also had the Nine-tails Host as his weapon."**

"Yes, the **Kotoamatsukami** (Distinguished Heavenly Gods), a powerful mind-controlling genjutsu to manipulate Minato or Hiruzen for take over the Hokage seat." Naruto proclaimed. "Just like Amon use the zerg as a tool. Within our minds mentally blocked by me, as a Xel'Naga. And you, as a Primal Zerg Queen of Blades of Ninshū."

Naruto had named the Elemental Nations as "Ninshū" after the Creed religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of chakra. The teachings of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace.

Unfortunately, ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponized version of the Sage's teachings. **(AN: In this story? I called Elemental Nations, "Ninshū" for the name of the Planet. Also I did come up my first name of the Elemental Nations.)**

**"Indeed, koishi."** Sakura replied.

"So anyway...I still remember when you became a beautiful butterfly." Naruto turned around and looked back at the Leaf Village with Sakura, that made her smile for he remember Sakura became the Queen of Blades that day about a year ago. He and Sakura found something interesting.

**==Two Year back==**

He gazed up at the night sky seeing all the stars within Naruto's room. Turns out his room is completely empty, since he had nothing only books and scrolls. With Naruto brought a backpack until he's prepared.

'Looks like its time, and almost two more years left. Let's hope Sakura-chan see this?'

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura Haruno had been in bed at her house. After she trained by Naruto for years and follow with date with him. After they spend time together and went home when Naruto told her that: "Look at the Stars? See if something is about to happen." That what he said to her.

"What does Naruto-kun means?"

She suddenly noticed one of the stars appeared to be moving. She stood up and looked out his window further to see the star looked as if it was falling.

"What is that?" She asked himself, as the star started look like a flaming bullet that fell right into the forest area of Konoha.

"Whoa, it landed?" She started pondering, "I wonder what that was? Maybe I should check it out." She got changed into her red qipao and biker shorts. After dawning her ribbon, he slipped on her sandals and went out the door.

Sakura jumped along the buildings of his village through the night, before reaching the forest area, "It should've landed somewhere around here." She said, as she searched around before coming upon a crater in the earth.

Sakura approached cautiously, before seeing in the center of the crater looked, she saw the crater the meteoroid created. The grass was burned the trees were bent over by the shockwave, broken as if they were chopsticks. It didn't take long for the ANBU will arrive at the area.

Sakura was already halfway in the crater, when he saw something. There was a hole in the middle. She worked his way through the burned woodland and sure enough there was a hole there. She couldn't see how deep it went, but sure enough that rock got the record for drilling a hole that deep as the fastest.

Sakura kneeled down and tried to make out some things. She took out a flare before she brought her hip pouch, but didn't see much. A few other people gathered around him. "I couldn't bring my flashlight?" She said herself.

"Need a light." A voice called that startled Sakura with a "eep!" is started to fall, but something grab her hand.

Sakura looked up and gasped when she saw her crush. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled her the rest of the way and scrambled to safety. As Sakura panting and turned at him retort. "Don't startled with me, Naruto-baka!"

"Sorry, sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said to her with defense.

Sakura pouted about of how Naruto teased her. As kneeled and she lost her flare. "I lost my flare, baka!"

"I said, I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto protested. "Anyway...this is what we been expecting."

That change Sakura's expression into confused. "What did you mean?"

"I mean is this is what mom is hoping for." Naruto proclaimed. Then the two of them looked down the hole. With Sakura flinch about this is what he meant.

"How deep do you think this goes?" Sakura asked after a while.

As Naruto is about to answer as he raised his right gauntlet and energy beam shots out.

"What's that, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a awed of she never seen a weapon before.

"Its my Warp Blade? My mentor gave me as a gift. Also it will useful as a flashlight." Naruto replied/explained that made Sakura "Oh!".

Even with the blade served as torch, they couldn't see the ground. However they could see that it was rather spacious.

"Naruto-kun, look at this." Sakura exclaimed amazed by what she saw. As Naruto move his blade. "Why's there a cave?" Naruto deactivate his Warp blade and felt something underneath.

"Come on, Sakura-chan." Naruto held out her arms. "If there is a cave under us before the crash." He pointed with his two pointer fingers down. "And we're standing on the weakest spot right now..."

He couldn't say any more, since the ground collapsed under the them and with screams they fell down. Without notice came out of the shadow, Naruto did create a kage bunshin to prepared for anything.

As the Naruto-clone create several hand seals and yelled. "**)Ninja-Art: Time-Space Dome!(**" As the white dome surrounds the crash site. After the clone poof will disappeared until the boss return.

**==At the Cave in Bottom==**

As Naruto landed in the pile of dirt holding Sakura in a bridal-style.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied, as she saw the flare that she dropped as she grabbed the flare before she heard a whipped sound that came from Naruto's warp blade, as he lift the blade like a torch.

She flashed around a little more and found out that the cave went a little deeper. Making a mental note, she flashed behind herself and found out why they couldn't see the exit.

"Looks like a slide. Climbing back it will be possible." She explained.

"Yeah, good thing we learned chakra control." Naruto comment. "Come on, this way." As began to walk to find the meteorite.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura grunted as she slowly got up and stumbled towards her friend.

"Stay close. I don't want you getting lost or fall even deeper." the blond male advised. Naruto was now skin to skin contact with Sakura, but he didn't mind. It was best to stay close and when you can't see a thing, skin to skin contact was necessary.

"Shouldn't the meteoroid be nearby?" She asked.

"That's where we going..." Naruto pointed out.

"That hole was pretty small now that I think about it." Sakura said.

"Of course. That must be it. The stone landed and afterwards the hole opened. It must have rolled down, meaning we should..." As Naruto about finish and saw what they're looking for.

"Jackpot!" Naruto cheered as his warp blade revealed a black stone, like it was burnt. It had the size of a football and a little bit of steam was coming out of it.

"Whoa." Sakura awed.

"Looks like we got we been looking for" Naruto examined with his light. As he took out a rubber stick and bend before heard a crunch and shake it the make it glow light that he notice a dry look Sakura stated. (AN: Naruto brought a glow stick.)

"What?"

"You never told me you have a glow stick!" Sakura frown.

"You never asked!" Naruto replied.

As he hold the glow stick shines brighter and he saw what he had looking for. That made Sakura gasped what she is seeing: it was a larva. (AN: SC2 Larva.)

"What is that thing? Is that a bug?" Sakura shocked wondered had her eyes were wide as she stared at the thing on the ground. She felt disgust to see that before.

"Its a Larva, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered. "Its unlikely then a Slug."

"A larva?" Sakura repeated. "You mean like insects do?"

"Its something like that." Naruto replied. "Its a Zerg as well." Before gazed at the Larva.

"What's a Zerg?" Sakura asked.

"They are a hive based species, very adaptive to any situation through quick and forced mutations." Naruto explained. "The Zerg is a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropodal aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, the zerg relentlessly hunt down and assimilate advanced species across the galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own. Although organic in nature, they have organisms capable of interstellar travel."

"Whoa, seriously?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, the Zerg were the 2nd race, created by Xel'naga." Naruto continue.

"Who or What's a Xel'naga?"

"The Xel'Naga are a highly advanced race." Naruto started to explained. "My mentors told me about their races."

"You mean your mentors are aliens too?"

"In a way, yes." Naruto answered, before continue. "Described as "the most powerful species the universe has ever known," the Xel'naga have been referred to as "wanderers from afar," but it has also been described as being their true name. The protoss referred to the Xel'naga as the "Ihan-rii", the "Great Teachers", the "Makers", and the "Guardians", during the Aeon of Strife, and prior to it, worshiped them as gods. Some protoss still refer to them as such."

"What are the Protoss?"

"Its also known as the 'Firstborn', are a sapient humanoid race native to planet Aiur. Their advanced technology complements and enhances their psionic mastery." Naruto explained. "Its like the Yamanaka Mind Walker Jutsu."

"I see." Sakura understand. "And the Xel'Naga?"

"Yes, and also what the race of the Xel'naga. According to protoss tradition, the xel'naga were peaceful, benevolent and utterly consumed with studying and propagating sentient evolution within the universe." Naruto continued. "Also both Protoss and Zerg were created by the same race."

"Wait! You means...?" Sakura asked while the larva continue to listen to their conversation.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "The Xel'Naga created both the protoss and the zerg, Sakura-chan. They were the gods of their time."

"You mean two race create by the same creator?" Sakura exclaimed. Getting a nod from Sakura. "And their gods too."

"Yeah. For example: the Sage of the Six Path. Like the Uchiha and Senju Clan. AND also those two clans were ancestors to the all descendants." Naruto explained. "Also there is one person is a origin of chakra."

"So, who is the person is the origin of chakra?" Sakura curious.

Naruto sighed. "Her name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She is the mother of Chakra and the Three Dōjutsu."

That shocked Sakura from the Origin. "You mean she is the mother of All dōjutsu?!" She exclaimed. Getting a nod from Naruto.

"That's right. She gave birth with separate powers of her chakra in two." Naruto explained. "Her two sons; one is Hagoromo is the father of the Senju and Uchiha Ancestor named Asura Senju and Indra Uchiha."

"That explains about of how those clans awaken the father dōjutsu from the forefather." Sakura stated.

"Yes, the Rinnegan. Only awaken if an Senju or Uzumaki combined the blood of the Uchiha or transplant the Sharingan, that means it awoken the eyes of Creator of Ninjutsu." Naruto answered. "While the other son Hamura is the ancestor of the Hyūga, Jūgo and Kaguya."

Sakura was surprised about the myth's origin. She did read history about the Kaguya in Kiri, along with Jugo. While Konoha had Hyuga clan after all. Also the Senju and Uchiha within their village. Excepted Tsunade, one of the Sannin? She is the Last Senju after she left her village and Slug Princess and the Elixir Mistress.

"Anyway. The origin of the Zerg that Xel'Naga got the Zerg's Genetic DNA is from planet Zerus, they fight, kill and evolved, also the birthplace of the Zerg." Naruto explained. That surprised Sakura for the origin of the Zerg.

"You mean..."

"Yes." Naruto replied, before continue. "Its the home of the Primal Zerg. Its where the Zerg evolved, that's when the Fallen Xel'Naga altered them."

"The Fallen Xel'Naga?" Sakura wondered.

"Yes, it's where Mom had decide to fought against him when her lover Jim Raynor had spared and save to prevent her death." Naruto explained.

"Jim Raynor?"

"He's human like us, but different." Naruto explained. "My brother Zeratul told Raynor about the Xel'naga prophecy of foretold about the end or save of the universe. When a Xel'Naga named Amon? He is a malevolent Xel'naga connected to the Void. He is the master of the Hybrids, and seeks to remark to all life in his image."

"Hybrid?"

"A Protoss-Zerg Hybrid? But it wasn't a infested after all. It was an fusion experimental being that has power of immense power of the Protoss and capabilities of the Zerg." Naruto explained.

"That's sick, right?" Sakura felt disgusted.

"Yeah, since Anom want to exterminate the Zerg? Before they create the Overmind to control and direct the hive mind, it was the leader of the Zerg that has no free will. It was given an overriding directive to obliterate the Protoss. Amon had a hand in this. Turns out, he saw the Zerg as a valuable tool? But using other's "tool" is not my favorite word."

"So you mean...that Amon had use the zerg as a puppet with pulling strings?" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's right...Amon is planning to eliminate the Zerg Swarm, he considered Hybrids to be proof of the zerg's success in his greater plan. He intended to enslave the zerg and use them and the hybrids to wipe out the races. Once the Hybrid were dominant, he would dispose of the zerg and reshape all life in his own image."

"Oh my god! That was madness." Sakura comment.

"Yes." Before Naruto nodded. "Just Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru combine by planning to overthrow any shinobi village and also the whole nations. At some point prior to the Great War. Turns out Amon ceased to live. However..."

"What?"

"He felt influence on the Overmind and the zerg still remained, and work on the hybrids still continue."

"So who had the Overmind's influence?" Sakura wondered.

"My mom, Sarah Kerrigan." Naruto answered that made Sakura gasped.

"You mean..."

"Yes, the Overmind's creation of hope and salvation to attempted to save and free the zerg to prevent Amon to under his slavery. The Fallen one considered Kerrigan as a threat of his plans."

"So...Sarah-san is the only one to save the universe?" Sakura asked with serious.

"Yes, in both timelines in this event: one is dead, killed by the Raynors, and the other is spared. Alive? It seems there is 'lapdog' of the Tyrant that destroy the future."

"So it wasn't Jim-san or any of his soldier didn't kill her, who?"

"Tychus Finlay? He was an friend of Jim Raynor once, when they're had history, and a double agent to Dominion for he wants freedom with his price for dealing a devil? He was send to wants to kill mom to destroying the Zerg's Freedom. When Jim says "We're all have choices to make?", and that is how Jim killed him to prevent it that happen until Amon is revived. After Jim Raynor use the Xel'naga that reverts my mother into human, with Amon's control is remove, and then she rebirth herself being the Queen of Blades by become a Primal Zerg."

"Oh..." Sakura felt so relief about Sarah's survival for the future to free the Zerg. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more, about strengths of the zerg, and who told you about those histories?" Sakura replied curiously.

"So...you want to know who told me about when then that happen when I was still coma?" Naruto asked serious.

Which made Sakura nodded curiously before she heard the rumors.

**==Time Skip==**

After the long explanation. Sakura was stunned about when he was almost killed and murdered by his own sister for his negligence.

After years he want love and which lead to betrayal, but 'love' is nothing but a illusion. After a long history about the Village founding, the origin of the alien races, histories, the strengths of the forces and etc.

Also the events of the Sarah about she had her revenge of justice. More importantly about the Zerg's potential...their "courage".

"Naruto...I don't know what to say...?"

"Yeah...my goal is to become strong and also lead my own army of Protoss and also the Zerg, as a temporary as well, and proved them wrong in this state." Naruto declared. "That is why I want you to lead the Zerg Swarm."

As Sakura bit her lip about she want to lead an army for both with Naruto will lead the protoss, while Sakura will lead as well. Now Sakura staring at Naruto's glowing eyes and replied. "I'll do it. I will not to be a cry baby and weakling for this."

Naruto smug about her answer. "It will be done...but its time to get this larva to feed." He turn his head at the Larva.

As Sakura followed to Larva on her vision, she crawl over and carefully stretched out her arm towards it. The larva looked at the hand as it came closer and closer until it touched its head. Sakura's eyes widened even more when she could actually feel the larva.

Her eyes saw a rumble on the larva. "You're right, it looks hungry, aren't you?" The pink head realized. To her surprise the larva nodded.

"Okay." She got up on her feet. "Ehh...we didn't bring..." As she about say, she saw Naruto brought food. It was a large meat, a roast one too with a sauce. She notice besides Naruto that her answer is he took it out via storage scroll.

Naruto smirked at Sakura speechless. "I've always prepared, know that."

"You really a baka, know that."

She walked over to Naruto with a large plate of cooked meat and took out some meat and placed it on a table. The larva watched him and Sakura with interest as he brought food. With Sakura placed the meat on front of the Larva.

Some disturbing motherly instincts took over and the larva devoured the meat within seconds, that made Sakura amazed, where you start as a Larva.

"Wow." Sakura commented. The plate was clean, even the sauce was gone. Curiosity taking over Sakura went to the Larva and placed her head on the close right in front of the larva. Before Naruto sealed the plate via scroll.

"Naruto-kun told me about you just like Sarah-san. Hard to imagine you can transform into an Ultralisk and smash me with no effort whatsoever. Don't you little things need creep to survive?" She asked, slowly stroking the little thing over its back. The larva didn't object, on the contrary it seemed to enjoy it. "What am I going to do with you? Can you transform into a Drone?"

The little thing nodded. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Could you transform into a Hatchery afterwards?" The larva pointed at the empty plate.

"Right. I don't think I have enough to replace 300 amounts of minerals. Not to mention we don't have that stuff here on this world. And we don't have Vespene gas either."

"I can do that." Naruto stepped in which made Sakura look at him.

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, I had a special bloodline besides the Chakra chains and Wood-Style, also I know where gas is located. But first the best was that we can't stay here until the barrier can't hold off." Naruto suggested.

"Barrier?" Sakura confused.

"Yeah, the Space-Time Dome is unlimited. Until my clone can't hold it any longer within limits." Naruto informed. "Before we fell? I create a clone to prepared to use the barrier that allows to crack time about 2 days within inside, and outside take 1 second."

"I see." Sakura replied before declared. "Alright, the best to find a place within far distance to Konoha to assemble and ready to go to create our own Swarm."

"Okay, since we're doing this, we're going outside the walls of Konoha by tomorrow." Naruto announced.

Inwardly the Larva was excited from Naruto, as a Co-leader. Soon the Swarm would be reborn and soon the Swarm would have a new leader. The Larva looked at Sakura as those thoughts crossed its mind. Or rather minds.

**==At Ground Zero - Konoha Forest==**

As Naruto and Sakura is in being brought out of the ground. With a Larva seating on Sakura's shoulder. As they were surrounded by a open white space.

"Is this the 'Time-Space Dome?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, its best to get the barrier deactivate." Naruto replied, as he saw clone, that it look exhausted.

"Bout time, boss!" Naruto-clone shouted.

"Good, now you can remove the barrier." Naruto ordered.

"Got it what you came?" The clone asked.

"Yeah, it will be a perfect material to create my armor or weapon." Naruto replied. Since Naruto first retrieve the meteorite for weapons.

As the clone create the same seals by make it reverse. "Time-Space Dome: **)Kai!(**"

**==Outside the Barrier in Minutes Later==**

Time-Space dome disappeared Naruto and Sakura walked off in the site. They spent hours in the Dome. After the clone poof out in the existence and got his info.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and I need your blood." Naruto suggested. As took out a veil and hidden blade extended.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I need it for a useful of Blood Clones of course. That why, people will not know about it, to better use it for distraction." Naruto replied, that made widen Sakura's eyes knows that The 'Blood Clones' were Kinjutsu.

Which she can't hesitate and took out her finger, as Naruto open the veil and poke his hidden blade on her finger and a small amount of blood and had his veil filled with it.

So before until Naruto felt a chakra signature. "The ANBU are heading our direction, and we better get going."

"Uh, right," Sakura agreed.

As Naruto approaches her beside him, wrap his arm around her that made Sakura blushed. "Hang on tight." He said and disappeared with a warp of darkness with quickly before Anbu arrived.

"See anything?" One asked another.

"Over there." The second said, as the group went to the crater.

They saw the burned spot in the center where the meteorite was, as they entered with flashlight or touch they brought.

Within minutes search and they got out.

"What could've landed here?"

"I don't know."

"We're report this to Yondaime-sama, right away." Another said, as they took off.

**==Next Morning==**

With Sakura return home with her new 'pet'. Until her mother Mebuki shocked seeing its unlike the Tsunade's summoning slugs. As Sakura told the same story about "Zerg" since she will be her "summon" until then. So Sakura wants to raise a so-called "Larva" outside in Walls of Konoha for while? She told her about she want to be the Swarm's leader.

With Mebuki agreed her offer and also with Naruto's help as well. So Sakura told her mother there is no need to worry, she will fine with Naruto. As Sakura informed her that keep it as a secret for time being? Her clan is also had a Inner-persona within her minds that only a female can had it. So her father was busy at the patrol. Since Mebuki's husband is only a normal shinobi instead a ninja clan. So its fine in both separate paths.

**==With Naruto and Sakura - At somewhere at the Forest of Fire Country on the Hills==**

As they arrived the center of the forest. With Naruto and Sakura leave the walls without detection and trail for via shadow warp to teleporting. Now Naruto and Sakura was able to had their blood clones ready and told each of them what to do.

So far for two non-ninja looked at the forest you could find anywhere in the middle. Nothing really stood out and the road was a five hours walk away.

As Naruto create a shadow clones to scout ahead. With Sakura holding the Larva, with she put to Larva slowly and let it wondering.

"Looks like it enjoy this place." Naruto shook his head, smiling nostalgically.

The Larva seemed to inhale the fresh air and looked around its new home.

"Okay Naruto-kun, where to?" Sakura asked.

Naruto pointed towards a way, which leads upwards. "We're going to walk for a while." he explained. "Alright let's go."

Naruto lead the way and Sakura followed. By now Sakura had long lost her fear of the Larva.

Naruto in the meanwhile focused on the way ahead and tried to remember which path would bring them towards the place he had in mind before under tutorial of his father counterpart. It was tricky for him to remember because the place had changed a little everywhere and the only signs he could use was the path they walked on.

Whether they walked left or right, how bright the path itself was, if it got up a little or down.

He sighed in relief when they finally found the small river. He noticed they had taken a little detour. As a kid, defenseless he walked a part of the way off the path and took some shortcuts.

Sakura gave the Larva some water from her bottle and giggled as she saw how much difficulty the Larva had when trying to drink the water.

"You sure, you know where you going?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, as far as we could." Naruto replied.

He was looking up a hill with multiple trees they would have to use to support themselves in order to climb up. Then there was the way that went through a lot of bushes.

He decided for the left way with the trees because it was the faster one. Sakura fmfollowed him, careful not to slip up on the moos or loose leaves.

"Hey Naruto-kun, are you sure this place even exists?" Sakura asked.

"We're almost there." He called back.

It took them about 5 more minutes until they finally reached some kind of overview point. Sakura wowed at seeing what was on the overview point.

"My dad used to told me once he's been here in his alternate timeline. And here we are." Naruto said as the two stood in front of a cave. The light from outside revealed about 1/3 of it. The ceiling was pretty high, but luckily the rock was hard enough so it wouldn't collapse.

Naruto luckily advised Sakura to bring flashlights or flares (or Naruto's Warp blade) with them, stronger ones. Naruto finished his water.

"Dad went here before when he was on a mission here probably C-rank, but...last time dad was here, there was a bear in this cave." He gulped at the memory from his pops. "Not nice, I can tell you from him."

**==At the alternate Universe==**

A certain blond hair with orange-highlights sneeze.

"Did someone talking about you, Naruto-kun?" A certain pink hair with lavender-highlights asked.

"Yes, it must be musuko?" Naruto replied before muttered. "I told him to find the cave that I was on a mission its where I hunt a bear." That made Sakura giggle to a certain memory.

"Not funny, Saku-hime."

"Gomen." Sakura replied. "Continue?" With a sly smile.

With Kurosaki patriarch replied a smile. "Yeah, continue."

**==Back to this universe==**

Sakura laughed and wanted to press for details, if not for the Larva jumping off Sakura's shoulder and crawling into the middle of the two. All humans looked at the thing curiously as it curled up into a ball and something began to grow out of it.

That made Sakura let out sounds of surprise and awe, when within seconds a complete green cocoon formed around the Larva, looking like a Zerg egg from the game. It pulsed and with every 'breath' it was glowing green.

"Woah, just like a butterfly..." Sakura whispered. Before asking Naruto while not had her eyes away at from the egg. "How long do you think it will take?"

"According to my mom, Sarah. a worker in every race takes 17 seconds slowly to spawn." Naruto looked at his watch. "Within seconds already passed. This might take a while."

All of them placed themselves on the ground, keeping their gazes on the egg, which slowly grew. After 17 seconds in total passed when suddenly the egg exploded and a drone came out of the egg. It had the size of a full grown shepherd and with the 'wings' it was as wide as two of them.

Naruto and Sakura gathered around the Drone in order to take a closer inspection. Sakura held out her hand and carefully stroke with her fingers over the wings.

After a while the drone, uhhh...walked(?) (Seriously, do these guys walk or do they kind of fly or swim a little?) into the middle of the cave and started morphing. Violet fins seemed to come out of it and grew in size very quickly. When it stopped expanding, a little bit of creep appeared around the fleshy mass, which was closing in over the Drone.

The Hatchery had started morphing. Now Naruto and Sakura starting to survey the surroundings.

The site itself was an interesting location, a large cave that branched out into larger ones through tunnels, ravines, and even old lava tubes and rivers ran through it. In addition, various ores were available throughout the cave system.

"Those ores are useful, and also we need more resources, we should also be able to harvest Vespene from the gas pockets underground, albeit rather inefficiently." Naruto stated.

"Your right, Naruto-kun. But how we going to get gas in underground?" Sakura asked.

"I'll do that. But this area needs some space. Before needs some cut of time." Naruto suggested, as he went at outside the cave before saying. "I better use my Dad's advance time-space barrier."

That made Sakura nod for understand. Until Naruto continue walk outside.

**==Outside the Cave==**

As Naruto went outside before he take to the top of the hill before survey the area, but with that Naruto form a ram seal and yelled with combination before he had seals on wrists, biceps and ankles. "Restriction &amp; Gravity Seals: **)Kai!(**"

Unleashes a massive of both Psionic and chakra shots descends to the sky. As Naruto made many seals and high speed within seconds to stop into a Dragon seal. "**)Kinjutsu: Ancient Space-Time Colossus Dome!(**"

As the massive dome of white energy rose up within the 80 ft tall that surrounds the area as the blue light brights engulfs it within it fades that reveals to be clear as sky like a mirage.

**==Inside the Dome==**

As Naruto collapse himself and panting for using his chakra, but good thing he had the Zerg's DNA that he was able regenerate his chakra. "Damn, after all the chakra I've used. That will do for now." As he walk back to the Sakura.

**==Back to the Cave==**

As Naruto got back to Sakura, she still staring at the Cocoon structure.

"So, what kind of barrier is that?"

"Its a Kinjutsu, Sakura-chan? Dad taught me to use a new version besides the parent jutsu, Its different now? The Forbidden Jutsu called Ancient Space-Time Colossus Dome: it is had now allow to trained a 2 years here and out a one hour." That made Sakura quickly turn at Naruto with surprised.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto nodded for confirmed about the new Space-Time barrier is better then the first. His surrogate father invented a new jutsu inspired the parent jutsu for sure.

"Yup, that means we can trained and while established the Swarm." Naruto suggested. "And the maintain. This barrier allows to freeze our age to keep our growth in stay place. As for food and water? I had plenty of it in the Large Storage Scroll within two years." Getting a nod from Sakura.

The Hatchery was only growing very slowly. In fact it was so slow. The Hatchery or what would be soon a Hatchery was as wide as a hut. The violet light that came out of the cocoon was enough to illuminate the entire cave.

No one dared to touch the thing, so they were all just sitting in a safe distance and watching the thing slowly growing, sometimes catching a glimpse of the shadow of the Drone inside the Hatchery.

"Sakura-chan? You know...I was started to like you before I save you from the bullies." Naruto asked Sakura with delight tone.

That made Sakura blushed about those word. "That...that was sweet of you, Naruto-kun." As he turn away from the cocoon and face Naruto. "I like you too."

That made Naruto smiled. "Yeah, every time we been dating for 2-3 years..." As Naruto move besides her and take her hand and proposed. "Will you...will you marry me for until we're shinobi until we're 13? After all... I love you."

That made Sakura shocked in surprised about his sudden proposal. With tears flow on her eyes of how Naruto did proposed her. Now Sakura want is to be with him closed before her bullies did to her. Now Naruto been here for her.

After all she had two new friends to be with Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. She met Ino after a brutal fight with some of the older girls, Ino helped her out after that they became friends however both had very different views on what a hot boy was, Ino tried to get Sakura interested in Sasuke Uchiha before the massacre, but the rosette haired didn't see what was so hot about the pale faced brooding boy, turns out its all thanks to Naruto about Ino being a Gossip Queen.

She had found her one long before Ino showed her Sasuke and would never betray that even under immense pressure. Hinata; she met her after class with Naruto and also his so-called sister Natsumi, the timid girl reminded Sakura a lot of herself, and took pity on the girl trying to cheer her up and help her with her training. Sakura after a long day would spend a quiet hour with Naruto and with him to be her guide to who understood.

Sakura also made a more firm vow at this time she would marry Naruto the moment they became Genin and hoped that Naruto was safe wherever he was.

"Yes, Naruto." Sakura accepted with a smile. "I love you too."

Now Naruto felt his heart is begun to fixed by Sakura's return her feelings from his loneliness. Now the black-blond finally get her girl from his father's wish. Now Naruto instinctively leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She looked at him and with her face was deep red.

"You such a large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she never felt more confident in herself than she did at that moment. Hearing others praise her was alright, but hearing it from Naruto was just amazing. couldn't believe that Naruto thought so highly of her.

She had always thought his constant asking out and other means of attracting her attention had been to get under her skin. But it appeared he genuinely cared and he had really meant what he said about her forehead, long considered her most unattractive feature.

She had only felt this for the first time, and that was when somebody had complimented on her forehead too.

"Well... Since the cocoon haven't fully emerge. But best to go outside to set a sleeping bag. I already won't get much sleep, so-" He was interrupted by a sudden rumbling from the Hatchery.

Everyone's attention was now at the pile of flesh and moments later the Hatchery broke out of the 'cocoon'. It was as high as one third of the cave and in a matter of seconds the two found themselves surrounded by creep.

Sakura and Naruto stared at the command structure of the Zerg, their jaws gaped. Sakura was the first one to recover and slowly approached the building, making sounds with each step she took, due to the creep on the ground.

Three small Larvas already spawned out of the building and were lying in front of it, each watching one of the humans. They made Sakura some space when she was in front of the Hatchery and touched it.

"Feels warm." She commented. The building all of the sudden trembled a little and something came out of it from the ground. She took a few steps back from the thing that came out. Everyone gathered around the strange object.

"Looks like it is something to step into." Naruto observed. "And that means to prepared to phase two."

"Yeah, its like I'm part of one of those Zerg cocoons?" Sakura comment.

"You sure about this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked about if she will became like his mother figure. "You do know there's no going back afterwards?"

Sakura nodded in response. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. It takes a lot more than a simple virus to change my personality completely like you told me. Besides, I will the lead of the Swarm." She grinned although she was a bit exaggerating.

"Yeah...and good luck...and I will still you."

"I love you too." Sakura replied. As she took off her ribbon and gave it to Naruto. "Can you take care of this?"

"Sure." Naruto take the ribbon with care.

Now Naruto watched Sakura stepped inside the thing and immediately afterwards a cocoon started to grow around her. She barely managed to stand still, being overall excited.

After the cocoon closed Naruto stood there with a smile. Someone Sakura's confidence had been big enough to stop the two from intervening and now there is no turning back. The black-tipped blond was not worriedly over to the cocoon.

The Larvas gathered around the cocoon, somehow being drawn to it.

"All or nothing." Naruto sighed before stated. "Just like Kerrigan transformation took a few weeks." As a matter of fact, trying to keep calm. "We will see you soon." As he gaze the ribbon on his hand and place the ribbon on his nose to smell of the cherry._ 'Her hair is nice.'_

"Around nine. Luckily short day. Thanks to this barrier. That means I still had time to improved my Psionic Powers." Naruto comment. "Well... Now I'm too tired. I better go outside and get some rest." As he glance at the area. "But first..."

**==With Sakura - Inside the Cocoon==**

Shortly after the cocoon closed, Sakura couldn't hear anything from outside anymore. She couldn't see anything, but feel how something connected to her exposed body parts. It tickled a little and she had to admit it was a little disturbing as to how she could feel the Zerg going under her skin.

A few minutes later all of the sudden some kind of warm liquid started filling the cocoon. She could feel how her sandals started to disappear all of the sudden. Well Zerg had no use for clothes anyway.

She was afraid that she would drown until she remembered from Naruto that the cocoon would most likely give her the oxygen she needed. Speaking off, she wondered if she could survive in space after the transformation. How did the Zerg survive in space anyway? Maybe she would get the answers later.

The liquid covered now her legs and she felt something stirring inside them. It was almost as if they were melting from the inside. She realized the virus was already starting to work. She hoped she wouldn't feel much pain.

Just as these thoughts left her mind she felt sleepy all of the sudden. Almost against her own will she curled up like a fetus and closed her eyes. Her lasts thoughts were that this whole situation was just awesome, before she fell asleep.

**==Outside the Cocoon - Now Zerg Hive Cluster==**

As Naruto glance at one of the Larvas. "You three!" That made the Larvas attention before his eyes glowing Dark Cyan. *Can you all able hear me?* Via Mind-link. **(AN: You know the mixture color of Blue and Green turn Cyan with dark backgrounds.)**

*Yes, our prince. Since our Queen had me to you and brought our new Queen of the Swarm in this sector, while you are as our King to guide us.* That came from one the larvas at the Hatchery before the Drone mutation.

*Good, spawn 3 drones and while wait for the new one to create an Overlord for scouting, while wait for the next larva to the next to create more drones for digging and harvest some ores. And then I'll leave the rest to your queen to do the work while I'll create a hole for taking air unit to create a mountain before we Spawn a Brood Mother. And then...I'll will check the rest see if I will do my work for her.*

*Yes, my king.*

*Good, had one of drones volunteer to report me until she's ready.* With Naruto gave an order, which gave them a confirm and create their cocoons.

"And I'll create some resources too." Naruto added and then went to at the distance away from the Hatchery and Sakura's Chrysalis and create several hand seals and yelled. "**)Crystal-Style: Mineral Crystals Creations!(**"

Until the ground is starting to tremble as the many blue crystals grow from the ground that creates a substitute minerals.

Ever since Naruto was able to preform Crystal Bloodline Limit besides the Wood-Style. Thank to his surrogate mother was able to implant her DNA? Since Minerals had potential to harden their carapaces and develop strong teeth.

*Alright, had your drones harvest minerals until the drones is born.* Naruto ordered. *While I'll create a geyser to had gas. Until we had no mineral crystals, I will regrow more.*

*Yes, my king.*

With Naruto is done before he heard a popped at cause his attention and saw three drones is born.

*Alright, now get to work." Naruto ordered as the drones started harvest the minerals. Now soon the crystals itself had chakra in it. While the other harvest ores and create tunnels.

As he went besides the crystals and create a several hand seals and slam his hands on the ground. "**)Lava-Style: Vespene Geyser Creation!(**" **(AN: You fans already know about Volcano's has gas.)**

Until a ground started to rose until to create three geysers with a steam came out with it.

"There, it's ALL done." Naruto declared. "I better get the large hole to let the smoke came out and create a mountain to make sure that no one knows about the Fire Country had its own tallest mountain." Glancing at the celling.

"And also good thing that Lava has gas substance as well by go very deep to this cavern. But with it, it will increases the time to had Sakura's transformations emerge and rest of the Swarm." As he went outside again.

**==With Sakura - Inside the Cocoon==**

Sakura was asleep, she knew that much. But she could feel things. She could feel the Larva in front of the cocoon, the Hatchery behind her and everything the creep touched. It was a completely new feeling for her. Her mind felt strong and with every passing minute it grew stronger. And became a better kunoichi to prove herself and served justice.

She experimented a little from Naruto, touching the creep with her mind, feeling every cell working. She got bored pretty fast and let her mind wander a bit. For some reason she couldn't feel anything outside the small hive, most likely because she was still changing.

After some more experimenting she found out how to look through the eyes of one of her Larva. But turns out all three became drones that the Drone was informed that was her future husband. Something appeared in her mind, information about into what she could order the larva to transform.

At first she didn't get the gist of it, but then it changed inside her mind, showing her that its like a HUD within her mind, with more additional options. Of course there wasn't a mini map or anything, that would have been too nice. Maybe it would work with several Overlords in orbit.

Speaking off, the information shown to her told her that she needed an Overlord in order to even start spawning Drones. Another piece of information showed her that there was just enough bio mass there for her to create one Overlord and five Drones afterwards. Almost starting options. Only minerals were missing.

In exchange of course there was herself. She grinned inwardly wondering just how strong she would be after the transformation was done. A thought crossed her mind. Instead of building five Drones, she could build one Drone and one Spawning Pool when the same told by Naruto as well.

But then again she had no idea as to how she would be able to use the Drones. There were no resources to harvest. After these thoughts crossed her mind, seemingly out of nowhere information popped up. It was like the picture of a Drone had been selected and detailed information was shown to her. It was all thanks to Naruto about the details and information about the Zerg.

She was told by Naruto about Drones were workers, but they didn't only harvest resources. They were able to create underground tunnels and make the cave they were in even bigger.

Drones could be considered small building engineers. They could figure out where to dig and were to create rather fleshy supports in order to prevent the cave from collapsing. But with Naruto is around. That means more minerals and resources.

After over viewing the info she got, before Sakura informed by Naruto mentally that he ordered the three Larvas to turn into Drones and wait the next one to turn into an Overlord. She herself was already more than strong enough to keep the connection to three Drones. Until another 2 additional Larvas came out after one turned the Overlord that also Spawn more drones to harvest iron ores for create tunnels.

Seeing as this would take fifteen minutes, Sakura experimented a little bit, 'looking around' her HUD and finding something that looked like a DNA-helix. She couldn't remove anything, but there seemed to be some free spots. Upgrades? Or maybe something the swarm had to get from another life form.

The thing was there weren't many interesting things on 'Ninshū'. Maybe around the tropic parts of Shinobu world, but else? Well there were the wolves with their very good hearing or toxic creatures that basically lived all around earth. And of course the plant life. After all...like the drone said; Naruto got it covered.

Sakura knew about any weapons like Kunais or Katanas? Turns out since their skin is extremely hard as iron that any weapons or ninjutsu like fire or lightning was able to harmed them like explosives. Sakura did manage study anything because of her high intelligent knowledge.

It wouldn't matter whether Sakura's personality would change after the transformation or not, humans were paranoid in general. And who could really blame them.

Sakura would at least need a small army and steadily increase it, along with building up her base, which most likely will be an underground tunnel system and finally looking for sequences to improve her swarm. With Naruto will had his own army if she'll had one of her drones swarm a Nydus Network that connects her Hive Cluster to his.

Speaking of the base and the swarm, she wondered why she needed all those buildings in order to spawn new units. Turned out under the creep there was a huge connection with the roots. It didn't stop at the creep, but it had limits to a certain 'map area' as Sakura called it. There were two reasons the buildings were needed. For one they provided the information needed to create the new units, which was bullshit, but there wasn't much she could do. The second thing was: these buildings actually had purposes as living quarters, so she'd most likely build more than one for example Spire.

The three Drones were finished by now and she ordered two more to spawn. The other three initially got to work, having already heard the thoughts of their leader during the morph phase. But one of the Drones informed by Naruto about letting him know she is ready.

Supplies were a little problem, which could be easily solved. Drones were no hunters. They had means of self defense, but only if it had to be. She made a mental note to look into the matter, when she had more free time.

No additional bio mass had to come through Naruto or herself. But as much as she was eager to test out her new skills once she was finished, she didn't want the authorities to know of her, when she is even had one fighter. For being a Kunoichi.

A thought crossed her mind. Once they discovered the tunnel network, which was being built at this very minute, they could always get the idea and blow things up. Defensive structures were a must be, but again supplies. If only only this world had minerals or vespene gas.

By the thought of the gas, information about the Extractor popped up. Sure it was mainly used for getting the green substance, but it could also be used like drilling for other stuff. Mineral, underground water (not necessary but always welcome) other gas that might be used in on or another way. It was almost like plant life with some additions.

It didn't take much building that thing, but her resources were zero. The Drone had report that Naruto create Minerals and Gas for the swarm Sakura realized. Also he gave her a cover-up to make sure any shinobi came by.

She didn't know how much time passed already, but by now she could feel the world outside of the hive. And to her delight her lover Naruto were just returning to the Hatchery.

Well, Naruto slipped up a little and rolled down the hill, turns out, he was overboard for using tons of chakra he use to make a mountain, a tallest one as well. Sakura would have laughed, but she couldn't move a muscle. In fact the only thing she could feel around her body was the warm bio-chemical liquid.

The Overlord already popped up and out of habit Sakura wanted to send him scouting the area, but luckily she reminded herself that she needed to hide for now. But she knew already her patience wouldn't last long. Once the first Zerglings were out, she most likely wouldn't be able to withstand the temptation of going outside anymore. But for that matter her transformation needed to be completed. She wondered how long that would take and got the information inside her head: 9 more hours. Even she was surprised. Her entire transformation took her only 24 hours.

**==Next Day - While the Dome still active==**

Naruto didn't expect to find an active Zerg base inside the cave. Much more surprising was the fact that the Hatchery illuminated the entire area in a violet light. With Naruto with besides him were 2 unfamiliar warriors besides him: those two were the Dark Templars, both had a different appearances; one is a female, had a cloth shroud on its face are the Lenassa and other is a male, wearing heavy bone like armor was a Zer'atai. Naruto had his own army when his brother-figure got receive his own army.

"So, those Zerg were doing to organized the structure." Female Lenassa Dark Templar pointed at the Drones working on the wall and transporting rocks away into a corner, where they got melted into some kind of mass by one of the Drones spitting on the stuff. **(AN: Protoss do had opposite Gender? Since Raszagal is a Matriarch of the Dark Templar, a first female Protoss on First Starcraft. You players or fans knew about it.)**

"Hmm, Indeed, Hy'twaza. No wonder Prelate Zeratul send us to have to take this planet as a temporary home base when we had Aiur restore." Zer'atai Dark Templar said looking at the working Drones. As the Zer'atai glance at Naruto. "Executor, are you sure SHE will lead the Swarm like the First Queen of Blades Kerrigan until she'll just like her?" (AN: Its hard to find the alphabetics of Protoss Language. Turns out they talk Telepathy. So I named the Lenassa Dark Templar named "Hy'twaza".)

"I'm not sure of it, Kel'zyx." Naruto replied. "Did you know I had the Zerg DNA combines with the blood of your race. As you know...she will became a Primal." **(AN: That's the name of the Zer'atai Dark Templar.)**

"Ah yes, you have the blood of the Xel'Naga, the creator and Protoss/Zerg Hybrid." Hy'twaza stated. "I must pity you for your betrayal."

"Yeah...you know I have this pain." Naruto hissed. "I won't forgive them for what they did to me...and even those two were fools to the end. And also...I had their strength reduce."

His gaze fell onto the Overlord, which just looked at the visitors and floated at the ceiling.

Until the zerg drone approaches to Naruto while two of his warriors/comrades to stand down. They knew both Kerrigan wants to fought against Amon along with Zeratul and the protoss, and Jim Raynor and his raiders and the remnants of the Dominion after Arcturus Mengsk's death by the hands of Sarah Kerrigan.

*My king. She is almost ready soon. I can feel her power rose.* The drone informed that made Naruto smirked of how Sakura was ready. As Naruto took over and saw something quite fascinating.

As both Dark Templars looked over to the big pulsing cocoon. Aside from growing bigger, there was no sign of any progress in Sakura's transformation. There also was no sign of her personality having changed, since the Zerg weren't attacking. But Drones were not exactly known as fighters anyway.

There was much more to discuss but without seeing the results of Sakura's transformation it wouldn't bring them anywhere anyways.

As Naruto went to the Chrysalis, as he place his hand on the surface. _'Soon Sakura-hime...soon you will be a one beautiful butterfly.' _As he remove his hand and went out on a cave. "Kel'zyx, Hy'twaza, let's go."

"Very well." With the Dark Templars escorts him to followed.

As Naruto remember the time when he got his protoss army. When he encountered a certain goddess came.

**==Inside Flashback Started==**

Naruto is wondered around the forest. Before Sakura had in the cocoon. As Naruto is on the open area for its a good place to trained. Now until he felt a presence. That made turn his attention and saw a bright light appeared. As the light fades reveal to be Kami herself.

"Kami-sama. What brings you here in my presence." Naruto asked the goddess with gentle word.

Kami giggled about of how Naruto's gentle question. "Yes, I only brought a present."

Naruto raised his eyebrow with interesting look. "A present?"

"Yes, from Zeratul." Kami replied.

"Brother Zeratul!?" Naruto said sound surprised.

"Yes." Kami nodded. "Zeratul did gave you an Army of Protoss when after Mengsk were execute by Kerrigan."

"I see." Naruto replied before asking. "And...?"

As Kami gesture on his side and said. "Zeratul gave you two subordinates. With two best warrior of Shakuras, Zeratul had both of the male and female best Dark Templar clans. And also Zeratul had you considered as the Human Executor."

That made Naruto smiled for he wants subordinates. "And the Army?" He asked

"Ah yes, Zeratul will hand you a protoss Probe for assemble a base and a army. Good thing you have a Crystal Bloodline for making minerals." Kami explained.

"Yes, better thank Mother Kerrigan to have one of her DNA. Her carapace armor made of minerals within her body when dad took the essence of the her armor and combine the chakra that one of my dad's friend had her essence of the crystal user to create crystal bloodline." Naruto replied.

"Good, since that Larva, Sarah gave me to you for Sakura." Kami said. "It has all the knowledge of Sarah's and also the rest of essence that Sarah established, as a Primal Zerg. She can chose one whatever she wants to pick a evolution strain of the zerg; one is chosen, and the other is discarded." Before she gave him advise. "But before that you need to select one, one only. Just Sarah select Raptors instead Swarmlings."

"Raptors? Swarmling?" Naruto confused.

"Yes, those are two new mutated evolution variant branch strain of zergs for the zerglings." Kami replied before explained. "For example. Kerrigan gather some essence of the new strain DNA from the specimens:

First is Raptors? Kerrigan obtain a essence of a karak."

"Karak?" Naruto asked. **(AN: I notice or you know Karaks were like the Velociraptor dinosaurs.)**

"Its a type of critter or creature that allows to leaps in the cliffs and attack preys and after they gather those essence to create Zergling Raptors, and those Raptors has wings too." Kami explained about Raptor Zerglings.

Naruto whistled amazed that interest him. "I like that, if I choose that strain to ambushes enemies by jumping at them." He admitted.

"Oh! So you decide to gonna pick Raptors?" Kami asked. **(AN: As a player or fan of Zergs? I'll made my choice of the Zerg strain.)**

"Of course I'll choose the Raptors." Naruto answered getting a nod from the goddess. "And the Swarmling?"

"It was unique strain from the feral zerg or a wild zerg. It reduces the time limit to hatch to strain zergling into a additional 3 instead of 2."

"Whoa! That sounded like a whole army of millions of zerglings." Naruto comment that sound surprising.

Kami giggled about his expression. "So, you gonna change your mind?" She insisted.

"Nah, I'm good with the Raptors." Naruto replied. "So, about my present, please?" With polite.

"Ah, right, sorry." Kami felt embarrassed. As she wave her Left hand on the straight as the 3 pillars appeared front of Naruto.

As the light fades, now the three themselves: one is a protoss probe and the two of them that made Naruto surprised about those two? It reveal to be Dark Templars of Shakuras. But those two were on different appearance: one is look feminine with a mix of different Persian garb with a warp blade on her right arm and shoulder pad with green oval. And the other is wearing his some sort of a heavy armor that was made from the body parts of a zerg? Zergling or Hydralisk, or all of it? One on the right shoulder armor made from the head of a zergling and the other has a green oval on it, also the knee guards were made from the heads of a Hydralisk, also his body armor and a helmet were made from Zergling's head and carapace, claws or teeth were on a hair like dreadlocks at the bottom in front and back, on his chest was horns of a zergling and a green gem in the center as well, lastly had bracers and boots were made from the zerg.

On his right hand was a staff with a head of a hydralisk. Naruto knew he was from the Zer'atai hunter Dark Templars that that they use a type of a Warp blade instead a gauntlet. It was a Double-blade Warp Scythe.

As Kami spoke and gesture at male Dark Templar. "Naruto, this is Prelate Kel'zyx, the male Dark Templar of the Zer'atai Clan. Who crafting the advance armor and weapons." As she move next to Kel'zyx. "And this is Prelate Hy'twaza, one of the first best Female Dark Templar of the Lenassa. Also she and Prelate Kel'zyx will be your mentors for your protoss foundation."

"En taro Tassadar, Naruto Kerrigan. I heard from the Master Prelate Zeratul that you inherited the name of the Queen of Blades of the Swarm." Hy'twaza spoken in greeting with a female telepathy.

"And also you bare the blood and power of our races." Zel'zyx added.

Naruto smiled at them and replied. "En taro Tassadar to you two." Before he continue and he notice a probe at the last. "So, this is the Probe that we're ready to assemble a base of operation?"

"Indeed." Kami replied with the Dark Templars and Naruto glance at Kami. "Since this is what you are prepared. But this is what you are hoping."

"Thank you, Kami-sama." Naruto replied with appreciated.

"Good that will be all." Kami agreed before turn her attention at the Two clan member of the Nezarim (Dark Templar). "As for you two. Good luck."

"It shall be done, for Aiur and Shakuras." Zel'zyx replied.

"En harudim Raszagal." Hy'twaza added.

With a smile and nod and disappeared with a flash of light.

**==Flashback Ended==**

Now Naruto, Zel'zyx and Hy'twaza were getting along when its a first on a "Terran" world that Naruto called the name of the sector planet of the Elemental Nations "Ninshū". Since this world like the Dark Templar when they hide in the shadows to assassinate anyone who harms. So they're amazed about the different human strain able to use 'chakra' that demonstrate his abilities, unlikely the High Templar's or Sentry's Hallucination and Zerg's Burrow.

So Naruto had the Probe to warped to build a Nexus for his new base of Operation or temporary home right here on few distance on Sakura's Hive Cluster. Now the black-blond Xel'naga creating minerals and gas geyser for resources. Good thing Naruto create after all. As they trained each other with their skills. Later to constructed defense perimeter about the Nexus.

With Zel'zyx taught him to making his own armor with on the Protoss Forge before making Pylons to energize the building. Also after had more probes leaving one or two to create 3 Warp gates for create Zealots to served as guard his base if Naruto will create a Colossal Wall that surrounds both his base and Sakura's swarm.

With Hy'twaza taught Naruto to improved the power of the void after Naruto go his own shinobi arts.

As Naruto told Zel'zyx and Hy'twaza about his life. It was horrible for someone for being defenseless. He had 'almost' killed by his sister. And now Naruto made a vow to became a strongest and the most powerful that besides the Xel'naga.

Now Naruto was able to learned by his own, with a greatest gratitude to his counterpart, Sarah Kerrigan (that shocked the exile protoss), their Prelate Zeratul and MORE shocking they had ever heard. He meet the Great Tassadar in spirit. They can't believe of how the hero save Zeratul during the time when the Overmind invade Aiur before the Exodus.

With that that story is done and then they share from each of them about their lives. Now with Naruto went to Sakura's Hive cluster to see Sakura was holding.

After that...Naruto went back to his base to see of the status. When they arrived with a Zealot Leader is in charge in this security. A Zealot leader named "Al'traz" and 10 of his warriors.

Now Naruto had ordered his Probe to constructed warped a Cybernatics Core and had the Proton Cannons to guard any structures: 5 at the Nexus and the mining grounds but with Naruto create a hole is about 2 story basement that allows to place another pylon on the cliff about to collect more minerals on the down hill and vespene gas besides the Nexus on 10 ft. Also had he had learned from his dad from Iwa, its called "Earth-Style: Mobile Core (Dotōn: Chidōkaku)", it grants the ability to lover or raise the ground in the surrounding area, allowing them to create a hole or elevates in the ground. Its useful to create a mining ground. But with a cliff ramps that allows to climb up and down for sure. Also had Stalkers will be useful.

Now Naruto command three Probes to warped more structures: one construct Assimilator to harvest gas for their forces like Immortals or Stalkers. And had 5 proton cannons protect with he recruits a Stalker; 6 of them after warping Cybernatics Core before, if they had enough resources. Since having 10 probes to harvest: 6 to collect minerals while 4 were collect gas. Since Naruto got ahead on Sakura if he had time to went to the Hive Cluster. Before he ordered Zel'zyx and Hy'twaza to charge his operation.

Once Naruto arrived, he order few Drones to mutated some structures while Sakura is still in the Chrysalis under her transcend: first is Spawning Pool; allows to morph into Zerglings or Brood Mother, as he notice it, that means Sakura did a work so Naruto notice 6 zerglings were spawn it might be useful for scouting and hunting, now a single Larva begun to Morph into something else.

Next is Evolution Chamber that allows to improved their forces like Evolved upgrading their carapace and claws and teeth.

But he needs a unique zerg for evolving or creative. So waiting the New unit is now hatch into a Brood mother.

It only took an hour for the Queen to finish and she appeared out of an opening of the Hatchery. The queen kind of reminded Naruto of Zar'Gara from his surrogate mother mention to her and the rest of the Brood mothers, but then again, they all looked the same to her with describe, with maybe a slight color difference. This one had the same color as her, violet, so she would be directly under her command.

"My king, I am here to serve you and the Queen of Blades." The Queen dropped a curtsy to Naruto. The Xel'Naga Dark Templar raised an eyebrow, but else didn't show his surprise of the queen unit speaking. It actually made things easier.

"Good." He nodded. "Your name is Arukana (Arcana)." **(AN: I will come up some names for the Brood Mother, each of them.)**

"I am honored." Now name Arukana replied. Oh right, even his mother Kerrigan mentioned it one time. For Zerg getting a name was the greatest honor you could get. Oh well, who cares? Calling her 'queen' would be just confusing.

"Arukana, you'll be in charge for protect your queen's Chrysalis." Naruto ordered. "And spawn more drones to harvest more resources along with create tunnels and chambers and few Overloads, had each of them evolved into Overseer to had spawn 6 Zergling for scouts while I will do the rest in the protoss."

"By all means to your command."

**==Inside Flashback Ended==**

With Naruto had re-grow more minerals from his ton of chakra when it almost depleted. Since Naruto had improved his skills yesterday. Before the Queen Arukana will do the rest to assemble Sakura's swarm.

Now Hours passed with Naruto doing nothing more than training with his shinobi skills. Since he was get use to it for being the King of the Swarm and Executor of the Protoss.

Now Naruto is standing at front of the Chrysalis. He did made some conversation with his protoss comrades, when he started eating his lunch. Since Naruto knew the protoss can fed of pure energy. So they talk more about it. At least for sure they construct more units for protoss and zerg.

A few more hours past, every twenty minutes Naruto checked on the cocoon from the inside. Ten minutes after they last checked he felt something tugging his shirt. Turning around with his heads, he found one of the new strain Raptor zergling standing behind Naruto and pointing towards the cave. Naruto knew had it come. _'It seems its time.'_

Naruto followed the zergling inside the cave. The chrysalis was rumbling violently. Instinctively Naruto is still standing. It didn't take long until Sakura freed herself from the cocoon releasing an invisible wave of psionic energy that hits Naruto standing. Turns out he had a strong psionic power. Later they would say, Naruto smiled to see Sakura is now a full grown butterfly.

Sakura looked down at her new body. It looked exactly like Sarah, the queen of blades (her skin-suit is purplish-pink). She could feel her skeleton like wings on her back, the creep under her feet (with the high heel feature?) and most importantly she felt like she could flick over a mountain.

With her claw-like fingers she went over the scales on her body. They weren't exactly thick or anything, but felt harder than metal. It felt like she could now withstand an explosion. Speaking of explosions, how the hell could she activate her new psi abilities and moreover, what kind of abilities did were inside her? She couldn't wait to unleash a small apocalypse upon her enemies.

The familiar picture of the HUD appeared inside her mind. It showed her body, along with her DNA strains. There were a few strains which looked a lot different from the others, but in general were still Zerg. She asked for an explanation inside her mind and was almost shocked when the information appeared in her mind.

_'These were Primal Zerg strains! Naruto-kun told me that those strains were...were pure... So that means is that makes me the Primal Queen of Blades?!'_

Only one way to find out.

Sakura could feel the hive. She had all the memories of each Zerg that ever lived. In theory she only needed to implant the memories of a veteran Zergling into a larva before allowing her to transform and wham like a Uchiha massacre.

Speaking of memories, the hive couldn't give her a straight answer. It couldn't give her an answer at all, which unnaturally pissed her off for some reason.

Sensing her anger the hive gave her a quick answer. _'Screw it.'_

Aside from some blurry images of the space, including a few large objects and some noise, there was nothing she could make out.

_'Like a trauma.'_ She thought. It looked like the Zerg REALLY got defeated somehow. She tipped on some kind of psi-weapon.

Satisfied with the explanation, Sakura returned to reality. Her body functions and possible improvements could wake. She found Naruto is standing, with psi energy around him (invisible for the human eye). It was completely pure...like a God.

"You are a one beautiful butterfly, Sakura-chan." Naruto comment. "How you feel?"

Sakira giggled and replied for the first time. **"It feels great."** That made her flinch for her voice is different. **"It that my voice?!**

"Yes, it is." Naruto replied as he approaches her and raise hand on her chin and lift her head and stared at her glowing eyes. "I will teach you to use those psionic powers."

Sakura cooed for his serious words. "I would love that."

That day Sakura is now the Queen of Blades, with Arukana did made her preparation to served Sakura for sure.

Now the information popped up in her head: a Queen would be able to help. A Queen was able to interact with the Hatchery and used some of it functions Sakura had no idea they existed. With Naruto gave her new information about the strain zergs? Naruto show her a Raptor Zerglings and can leaps cliffs that unlike shinobi can do that gave the human/zerg rosette remark his choice. So Sakura gave her choice for which strain and evolution for the zergs:

Now thank Kami gave her two strains from Sarah's Evolution Master; the Hunter and Splitter Banelings, evolved from Zergling into a branch strains in the Baneling's nest:

Splitter had potential to create to split two in one after detonation. That Sarah got the essence of the Mitoscarabs from planet Nelyth. That makes some banelings to overwhelm them.

And Hunters are allowed the leaps cliffs like the Raptors. So both Raptors and Hunters can travel around the base when the front, so taking advantage to attack them to the Rear to flank them. They obtained the samples in the volcanic planet called "Scoria".

As Sakura thought of useful if he and Sakura need a evolution master and Counselor if he and Sakura will find each of them. With Naruto got an idea! That only one thing? He will go pay a visit for at some 'dead' to obtained. With Sakura decide to take the Hunter strain banelings.

With Naruto taught her psionic powers. So Naruto taught her Kinetic Blast that blown a single enemy and structure too. And next is Crushing Grip just like Sarah, etc. And also the Psionic Storm, its WAY powerful psionic attack and also improved her shinobi skills and taught her with it.

He'll taught her more, just three. Naruto need some rest until then.

Also...thank Abathur to had a adding something that allows the new Queen of Blades in Ninshū change into her normal human skin to hide her carapace and wings by focus her mind. Naruto brought a new red qipao since her transformation, it allows to manifest her clothes that has special chakra cloth that allows to manifested. With her Queen of Blades form and herself are one. (AN: It will be like Venom in Marvel heroes or Witchblade or I inspired an idea from VFSNAKE or something else.)

Now she was complete human. As Naruto brought some clothes for her. Well...so much for her appetite, she haven't eat for a day...maybe. After her meal, with both Naruto and Sakura were gone separate ways: Naruto leading the Protoss and Sakura leading her Swarm.

As Sakura ordered the Hatchery to evolved into a Lair that allows to mutated a new structures: the Hydralisk Den: allows to Spawn Hydralisk with a deadly poisonous spines with a deadly Accuracy, the Infestation Pit; allows to spawn Infestors, Spires allows to spawn Mutalisks, and Nydus Network allows to create Nydus worm allows to create a tunnel for any locations.

Within weeks later with both races had the military power increases. With Naruto hunt some food for Naruto and Sakura, well...had the zergs consume to feed for sure. Basically Sakura could do it too, but she was inexperienced. Genes included a lot of complex chemicals, not to mention DNA-strains were more sensitive than a newborn.

Now Naruto came by to Sakura's hive cluster to asking her for date if she is available. Now Naruto and Sakura spending time together.

After that Naruto create a home that made of wood, thanks to his bloodline. With Zel'zyx, Hy'twaza and Al'traz will do the organized. With a new recruit name Xelios, the High Templar, he introduce himself to Naruto when he had the probes warped the Dark Shrine and the Templar Achieves after warped the Twilight Council, it will ba at next to the Nexus for a meeting. Then next is the Stargates; two of them. So that will allows to had air units.

Now is the Robotics Facility; allowing to creates the Observers for scouting, next is the Warp Prism, the successor of the Shuttle. Now is the Immortals? The Newest War machine after the Dragoon is rebuild its remains. Also the tallest War Machine in Aiur, the Colossus, can be warped in the Robotics Bay to productions.

Lastly for the Stargate is the Fleet Beacon; allows to products Carriers and Motherships:

The Carriers are the large, heavily armored and shielded warships, serving as command centers for fleet commanders. Naruto will had a largest Flagship like Selendis. Also the Carriers were armed with Interceptors. The computer-controlled drones are unleashed in swarms against other ships in battle by total 8.

Now is the Mother ship, is a power protoss capital ship. Its a high-value support unit. Like the Arbiter: it cloaks and recalls friendly units, and may temporarily disable units. This ship's long range attack allows it to contribute firepower from behind the front; it may also fire on the move.

Now Naruto had complete all his base. So Naruto had prepared to called his warriors like the Dark Templars and Stalkers.

Now back to Sakura's hive cluster. Arukana informed Naruto about she went on a 'walk' to stretch her muscles. As Naruto knew she went on a hunt after all. So with Naruto ordered Arukana had the Lair evolves into Hive and spawn 3 drones to mutate new Hatcheries and also had 24 drones mutated more spine and spore crawlers: 4 for spine and 4 for spore each hatchery.

**==With Sakura - At the woods==**

The time she thought about her problems, she would go hunting herself and try to catch something. In the meantime, she might as well make it comfortable at her new home.

Despite the high heel things (again why?), Sakura had no problems in running or climbing around when she was a trained kunoichi. It was the opposite, she was now way more skilled in everything and didn't feel any exhaustion at all. She knew she was powerful and all, but that was something else. She briefly wondered if she could even sleep with all the energy inside her body.

She was currently running deeper into the large forest, away from where humans normally could go. She needed to climb around a little bit here and there, but that was no problem. Now that she was fully born, she had reached her entire psi-potential. Aside from everything her Zerg could see, she herself could close her eyes and focus over a huge area. She found out her body was still developing and when it was at its fullest, she would be able to give mental orders to planets more than just a few light-years away. She was able locate a herd of stags in some small distance.

Oh and there was an interesting discovery about the Hive. Apparently they were (more than a little) scandalized that their Queen was going on such a simple task as hunting, which was a pretty low task. Organizing supplies and all.

The Hive considered to her to absorb the humans and use their resources.

Seeing as how you did things, I can actually see as to how the swarm got defeated. Who was the last one leading the swarm?

'Interesting. Looks like there's something strong out there. Whatever, at least the memories of the travel are still intact. We'll go back to where you came from, when we have a lot and I mean A LOT of planets as a base to return. 'When they have our first Leviathan. We have a project going on, looking for other planets to live on.' Sakura thought.

Sakura slowed down as she came near the location of the herd. They actually outside the forest, lying on a grass field, their ears twitching from every single noise. A predatory smile appeared on the queen's face.

This would be fun.

She jumped farther than humanly possible, out of the bushes and her wing cut off the head of her first victim. It couldn't even scream. The noise itself startled the other animals, but before they could even get up, three more were dead. The remaining 8 now knew they were in danger and tried, emphasizing on TRIED, to run away.

Laura jumped again and ripped of the leg of the stag. She didn't pay the cries of the animal any heed and focused on getting the rest killed. For three of them, she actually used her psi-abilities, killing the animals by simply damaging their brains.

Animal thoughts were...weird. They weren't sharp, more a little clouded and rather simple. Of course the only thought those animals had been to run away. The four left had put some distance, but Sakura could see in the darkness as good as in broad daylight. Within seconds she closed the distance between the first two and her and killed them.

The two left, Sakura wanted to try something else. She couldn't shoot lightning out of her fingers? She'll learned it later from Naruto, not yet anyway, but she had a similar attack to those of the Hydralisk. She pointed out her arm and her hair did the same on its own. The next moment she shot spines on her forearm like a launcher towards the fleeing animals and it connected. They were only injured, but the toxin would kill them within the minute.

Nah, Sakura wouldn't chase after them. It was summer, meaning it was not dark for long. She made a cross hand seals and create 3 shadow Clones? Naruto taught her a high rank kinjutsu while she had her chakra increases.

As they picked up the first two corpses each and quickly headed back to the cave. It took them twenty minutes at full sprint. And hell she really enjoyed running like this without the need of taking a break. This was so not queen like and the hive had the nerve to remind her of that. In response she mentally strangled the entire Hive, shutting them up. She wasn't a natural tyrant or anything, but she felt the need to make clear that she was the one giving the shots now.

When she got back, Sakura and the clones threw the corpses on the ground and being part of the survival training. You couldn't put it any other way, really. Sakura was finished with her work and clones disperse. With her newfound abilities.

_'Wow. I can fired spines like s Hydralisk.'_ Sakura thought with amazed about her abilities.

With Sakura mentally called the Arukana informed that Naruto came by and asked her something important. Before Naruto had her single Lair evolved into a Hair and the Spire evolved into a Greater Spire. Arukana told her he's at Nexus in the Protoss base, so she will taking the Overseer to get there.

**==With Naruto on Protoss Base - In Nexus==**

Naruto was meditate inside the nexus as his Kuroitsuki floating front of Naruto. Since he had something else better then his father's sword. Its also that sword of his, is a sentiment sword like his surrogate father, and the daughter of Getsu no Tsurugi and Yuki no Tsurugi.

['So...any progress, Naruto?'] A voice came from Naruto's head.

'Yeah, thank my dad constructed you for being your master, and my sister... Kuroitsuki.' Naruto replied with a smile. Since Naruto had trained my his father counterpart to made a sword unlike his most trusted Zangetsu. Since He made a unique Sentiment sword called "Kuroitsuki", its made of Zangetsu's shard and his soul. After his father counterpart finish the blade and trained him with it.

Now he teach him about Shikai and Bankai for years he mastered both of them. So his father counterpart gave it as a gift, his first birthday gift. Now Naruto taught by his counterpart to use his strongest technique he uses..."the piecer moon fang of heaven".

_['I heard you have a cutie girlfriend.']_ Kuroitauki giggled.

_'Yeah, and do not break my concentration, okay.'_ Naruto replied.

_['Oh come on!']_ Kuroitsuki complained. _['At least if you gave her a-']_ As the sword spirit couldn't finished that comment.

*Executor, we had a inbound Overseer heading our base, it seems Sakura Haruno is on board.* Xelios informed.

*Excellent, thanks for informed me for this, Xelios.* Naruto replied, as he open his eyes and pick his sword and went out to his Nexus.

**==At outside of Nexus==**

With Naruto is outside of his Nexus and see Sakura's overseer with her Mutalisk bodyguards. As he saw Sakura out in her transport along with two elite Hydralisk from evolved from Hydralisk; the Hunter Killer, then with Naruto walk towards her with two Stalkers behind him, with the zerg rosette followed him as well, until Naruto and Sakura raise their arms on each side.

"**Leave us, Hunters!**/Stand down, Stalkers." Naruto and Sakura ordered; Naruto's Dark Templars and Sakura's Hunter Killers.

His eyes soon widen as he sees his favorite rosette walks over and then stand in front of him. Her smile seems ten times more radiant. Now she changed into her human form. As his hand idly moves to the silky purple part of her hair. His fingers play some as her hair runs through them, she almost coos from the touch. Their eyes soon lock onto each other. He sees her jade orbs are not only are they more brighter, but even more alive.

"Sakura-chan?"

Lifting her hand she touches his cheek, her smile never leaves her lips. "I am still going to be your wife when we're made a promise."

"Yeah...we are, until we're thirteen to reach fourteen." Naruto replied.

Everyone's eyes nearly pop from their eye sockets hearing that, while Naruto soon widen in recognition. As she jumped and she wraps her arms around her blond's neck as she kisses him fiercely. Soon the other blush a storm as Naruto's surprise vanishes as his arms go around her waist. The rosette giggles as he kisses her back. His soft lips caressing hers as she could just melt into his arms there and now.

**==With Naruto and Sakura - At Naruto's Cabin==**

Naruto create a home with his Wood-Style: Four Pillar House. With Naruto had improved his Warp blade skills. With Sakura is at her Hive Cluster, organized for her work in the Swarm or training in the trees for hunting for food for both of them and gather materials for medicine. With the Zergs like Raptor Zerglings surround the perimeter with the rest of the Protoss do their time by under command by Naruto.

_['You know partner, after all. Sakura did made herself a better Queen of the Swarm.']_ Kuroitsuki stated.

Naruto sighed. _'I know, Kuroitsuki. Well after all...she had a nice view.'_

_['Pervert.']_ Kuroitsuki comment.

He finally finished in the beginning stance and exhaled slowly. Then he heard Sakura's voice, **"You know, you never cease to amaze me, Naruto-kun."**

He turned to her with her Queen of Blades form as he took a towel and wiped himself down, "I aim to please, Sakura-chan. How was your Swarm?"

Sakura said, **"It was great, I had few of the Hydralisk prepared to evolved into Impalers to prepared to guard the Hive Cluster with Arukana..." **As she changed into her human form, "also thanks to you for had a single drone to mutate the Ultralisk Den to spawn the Ultralisk."

"Good and your welcome, the last thing we need is for people to get suspicious of us in both my forces and the Brood mothers. Well, I will be with you in a few moments, I have to take a shower." Naruto said.

Sakura kissed his cheek and said, "Alright, then I will be in your room."

Naruto said, "For what?"

Sakura giggled. "It is a surprise. And don't read my mind~"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay."

The Xel'naga/human hybrid went toward the shower and got in the hot water, wondering what Sakura was doing and his tenant was giggle at his antics. _'Kuroitsuki-nee, do you know something about this?'_ He asked.

Kuroitsuki said. _['Oh, you will see, I don't want to spoil the surprise.']_ This comment made Naruto even more curious and he jumped out of the shower to proceed to his room…to find Sakura lying on the bed in red lingerie.

"Sakura-chan, what is going on?" Naruto asked.

Sakura said, "I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done….you helped me become stronger, I have to thank you for become of what I have become, I stood up to against my bullies and fought against Amy, possibly change him for the better. To reward you….I give you myself."

That shocked Naruto and protested. "But…we are still too young."

Meanwhile Kuroitsuki was screaming in his head. _['Naruto, damn it, you are both fucking thirteen, closing on fourteen, the girl wants this to happen. You seriously need to stop thinking and work on instinct. Now get your ass laid!']_

Naruto retorted. _'Neechan!'_

Kuroitsuki replied with a scold. _['Don't sensei me, Naruto. You are going to become a man or so help me Kami I will take over this damn body and do it myself.']_

Naruto sighed, knowing that Kuroitsuki carried out her threats very well. Sakura came up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his back.

Naruto murmured. "Are you sure that this is what you want, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nod for replied. "Yes, I do."

Naruto held her at arm's length and began to kiss her gently after he put up a silencing seal, not to disturb the Zergling Raptors.

**==Lemon Starts - If you're 18 or more, then skipped it==**

**(AN: I know both Naruto and Sakura still young, so get use to it. I inspired some ideas from Pelican182, its no big deal.)**

Naruto kissed Sakura as she tipped gently backwards on his bed, making Naruto lay on top of her. Sakura gasped as he kissed the nape of her neck and lightly nipped and sucked at it, making her know that she was going to have to wear a high collar shirt after this for that hickey.

Naruto's hands explored her body as he occupied his lover with their make-out session. Then Naruto removed his mouth from hers, making her pout a bit and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts free from their restraints. Naruto began to massage them as he said, "Your breasts are so soft, my hands are practically sinking into them."

Sakura moaned out, "N-Naruto-kun, please d-don't tease me like that…ah, yesss."

Naruto sat her upright and took her areola in his mouth and licked around in slow, sensual circles, making the female Human/Zerg hybrid gasp in pleasure as his wet, smooth tongue sent electrical pulses through her body.

Sakura decided to make her move by moving her hand on his crotch and unzipping his pants. She felt his instrument popped out, trapped in the tent of his underwear. Sakura worked on letting in out from its prison and began to stroke it with her free hand since the other one was currently embracing his blond locks.

When the Xel'naga/Human Hybrid began to moan in pleasure, Sakura had a small victory in teasing Naruto by rubbing it gently and slowly….that is until, Naruto lightly bit her right nipple while twisting the other between his fingers. Sakura arched her back, making her boobs pressing into his hand for better access and they resumed kissing to their hearts' content.

Their tongues battled for dominance and in the end, Naruto let Sakura have her way with him. Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth, making the both of them moan. Naruto's smooth, calloused hands moved toward the down under and he began to play with her sexual button.

"Do you like that, Saku-chan? Do you like me rubbing your pussy?" Naruto asked huskily.

Sakura moaned, "Ah, yes…that feels so good, Naruto-kun…m-more, please…give me more. Make me feel good."

Naruto complied by placing his finger into her hole, making Sakura scream in pleasure. His finger swirled in circles, sending her more waves of pleasure. Sakura felt herself growing hotter and hotter, then her hand began to rub up and down on his shaft more, making Naruto grunt at the sudden speed and bit his lip to adjust to the speed.

Then he moved his finger, plunging into her folds fast and hard. Sajura's hips began to buck to meet his fingers, trying to meet his thrust. "Naruto-kun….ah, N-Naruto-kun…I feel hot….I feel so hot. Mmm, yeah, oh yeah….it feels good the way your fingers are plunging into my pussy…yes!" Sakura panted out in exertion.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden change in Sakura's attitude. "Sakura…you have become a dirty little girl..." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura looked back at him, "But I am your dirty little girl…your horny dirty little girl."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her again, "I love you, Sakura-hime."

Sakura panted, "I love you….too, Naruto-kun….oh yes, that is my spot….I am about to cum….yes, I am….ah, ah, ah, CUMMMMING!" The Primal Queen of Blades arched her back fully and soon after Naruto grunted as he came as well. Sakura fell back on his chest and then looked at her cum-covered hand.

She raised it and licked it all off, "Mmmmm…tasty."

Naruto said, "Where the hell did you learn this, Sakura?"

Sakura answered, "Sex education and Kama Sutra. I secretly read those before I'm still a Academy student."

The Blond Dark Templar smirked, "Wow, never thought that you would know this…hell, I didn't think that you would suggest this."

"There are all of things that you don't know about me, Naruto-kun. Plus if any Clan heads tries to marry their daughters off to a suitor, then I at least want to have my first time with you." Sakura said.

Naruto huffed and stated. "Each of them wouldn't dare try that…they already knows what I can do to him when somebody's pissed me off if Minato tries. I will have to give them a refresher with the Uchiha as my little guinea pig to remind him why you should never piss me off."

Sakura looked at his dick and said, "Wow, you are still hard and so big."

The blond Xel'naga hybrid smirked, "The perks of being a Xel'naga, Saku-chan. Since I am the Blade of the Shadows of Shakuras, I am basically like a Gobstopper. I am everlasting all day long."

Sakura said, "Well, I better clean it before the main event."

Sakura got down on her hands and knees while Naruto stood up with his tool hovering over her head. She gently grabbed it and thought, "Wow, seven inches and he is still going strong."

Sakura opened her mouth and licked the head of his organ, making him shudder a bit. She looked up at him and smiled seductively as she engulfed his tool into her hot mouth. "Mmmm…" Sakura said, muffled.

Naruto groaned as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. "Sakura-chan…your mouth feels so good…damn, this is good."

Sakura thought as she sucked and stroked the little bit that her mouth couldn't fit over, "His dick…it is so salty and the smell…it is turning me on so much. God, I never thought that sex would be this good, especially fellatio."

Naruto reached down to massage her breast as Sakura moved faster and faster until Naruto made another grunt as he came inside of her mouth. Sakura's eyes glazed over as she tasted his seed and it reminded her of jelly sweets, courtesy of Kuroitsuki as she sat in her chair, watching the two go at it. _["What can I say? I taught the imouto well with Kurosaki-tousan, I am surprised he lasts 10 minutes. Usually with virgins, it is between 2 to 5 minutes."]_ She commented as she popped a kernel in her mouth.

Sakura went on the bed and spread her legs, "Naruto-kun…I am ready now."

The Dark-Blond Templar climbed on the bed and said, "Saku-chan, are you sure you want this? One word is all it takes to stop this."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto-kun…."

Naruto answered hesitantly, "Yes?"

Sakura kissed him and looked deep in his eyes, "Shut up and fuck me."

Naruto gave her a feral grin, "How do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you, make love to you or bang you?"

Sakura murmured, "Make love to me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stuck his dick inside of her and went slowly until he thrusted all the way in. Sakura screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto kissed her on the mouth to take her mind of the pain and rubbed her back. Then he lifted up, "Are you alright now, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I am…you can start moving now."

Naruto slowly nodded and he began to move slowly at first and then picked up the pace a bit. Sakura placed her hands around his neck as they locked their eyes, sharing the moment as it lasted. Waves of pleasure rippled through Sakura's body as she panted out, "Oh, Naruto-kun….yes, yes, please make sweet love to me….fill me up with your cum."

Naruto said, "Are you sure?"

Sakura said, "It's okay…I am, I did take the birth control jutsu to make sure it never happens."

Naruto said, "In that case…" He moved faster and Sakura's pussy clamped down on his instrument as he moved inside her deeper and deeper.

Sakura screamed. "OH, NARUTO-KUN! YES, THAT IS IT! YES! OH YESS! OH, I'M ABOUT TO CUM…..YESSS! AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto roared. "Sakura-chan, I am cumming too."

Sakura said plead. "Please….cum with me, Naruto-kun." And Naruto did just that, the two came together, with the blond grunted before it releases it and then fell next to each other. Sakura panted "That felt so good."

"Hell yeah it did…" Naruto said.

Sakura frown and said. "You know we are not finished yet."

Naruto smiled for what she had said and asked. "You want more? Fine by me, time for round two." Soon the two were at it again and the Zel'zyx and Hy'twaza along with 4 zerglings were curious to see that two hours later, Naruto came out with a huge grin on his face and Sakura was glowing and practically limping.

Zel'zyx deadpanned, "You just got some, didn't you? For a Terran?"

Naruto nodded and Hy'twaza keep her blushed as Zel'zyx said. "By the Khala and he obtain a human hybrid female too."

**==Lemon Ends==**

Later that day, Naruto took the time with Sakura at the house. Now he and Sakura are prepared to had continue their training. With it, now Naruto and Sakura had their swarm prepared to assembled.

With Naruto taught her a enormous knowledge of medical ninjutsu and the secrets of the chakra-enhanced strength. With it, Sakura will be like Tsunade herself. Thanks to his father counterpart that his Sakura counterpart is also a Medical-nin. Everything is completely mastered with those techniques.

Sakura was get a hand with her new form as a Queen of Blades. Also all the base were complete amazed. Also she had met Naruto's subordinates are protoss.

Now Sakura learned the same way as Sarah's like:

Leaping Strike - Leaps to her target with a a sharp drop kick that pierces any strong armor.

Stealth Cloaking - Just like Kerrigan during the Brood War. Allows to conceal her into invincible without detection.

Psionic Shift - Dashes through enemies that dealing damages to any in her path.

Mend - Allows heals friendly biological nearby. Allow to gain fast regeneration in 15 seconds.

Lastly its Apocalypse - Channels amount of psionic energy and create a massive explode that obliterates anything with a massive power.

And few more Psionic techniques Naruto taught her. So as a personal summoning will be a Leviathan. (AN: It was Spawn Leviathan that Sarah summoned.)

With those skills between Naruto and Sakura were stronger and now they became S-ranks for now. And so it continues...

**==Time Skipped - 2 years Later inside the Dome in a 1 hour==**

As the great colossal dome is fades now it appeared to be a giant wall is about the size as the Konoha Walls. On the top of the wall is where the Konoha is located in far distance. Now those two haven't change since inside the dome. It reveal to be Naruto had his hair had a black highlights.

Now on the Left is Naruto, wearing dark Templar armor like Zeratul, black eagle beak hood, long face mask cloth with a purple cloak covered his both arms with a and new weapons on his thighs, was his trench knives the "Crescent Shadow Divine Wind". Also he had a Protoss symbol necklace. A yellow and blue orb one on his neck.

And on the right is Sakura? She had manage to master to metamorphic into the Primal Queen of Blades of the Swarm. Now Sakura wear a new outfit instead of her qipao. Gone was the battle dress, replaced by an outfit that was similar. A dark red long sleeved shirt with her clan crest on the back as well as the Swarm Kanji "群発" (Gunpatsu) insignia in the middle of her clan crest. She wore a beige short skirt, a hip pouch that held several salves for healing, and her dark green biker shorts underneath the skirt. She tied the purplish-pink headband like she had done before, that headband the proves if he and Sakura were Shinobi soon; she then tied her red hair ribbon around her arm. The final touch is a symbol of a Zerg necklace on her neck.

So now these lands were now Protoss structures lot of it with Warp Gates and Stargates on different locations and slong with Hatcheries and any structures and more zergs, as they gone hiding to prepared.

But now...Naruto and Sakura were prepared soon until then...with both Naruto and Sakura's eyes each of them glowing; Naruto's normal cyan color is now dark background and Sakura is purplish-pink.

"Now...the Protoss will emerges soon." Naruto declared.

"I agreed, Naruto-kun...the Swarm will always ready." Sakura agreed.

As Naruto's body engulf with static with a smirk. "It will be on our revolution...now vengeance is begun." As he cross his arms and now his Psionic powers is engulf Naruto made a roar.

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH~!" He roars as he shot a pillar of Psionic energy in the skies of heaven with pain and rage. Letting the entire shinobi village felt a massive power. With Sakura witnessed her lover unleashes the power of Xel'naga. As Naruto's face rage with his Rinnegan engulfs in flames.** (AN: Just like Kerrigan's reborn as Queen of Blades.)**

**==Moment Later==**

Now Sakura wasn't the only one to witness Naruto's change in power. Back in the hidden leaf the 4th Hokage, Minato had felt it. _'What kind of surge of power was that?'_

With Kushina; she felt a strange surge of chakra that rivals a bijū. Then Hiruzen, the former 3rd felt the same. Next Natsumi felt a pain of her stomach again, since the fox was afraid if something will happen. _'What's going on here?'_

In Kyūbi's seal: the mighty nine-tails felt the same surge of power before. _**'This is bad...this surge of power are now equal then the Ten-tails, old man defeat it with his brother...now this will be fucked up.'**_

On the road heading toward the Leaf village from the Land of Water, Jiraiya of the Sannin had felt it. _'What was that?'_

In his hidden base near the Hidden Grass Village Orochimaru had felt it and felt something else, he felt fear.

At another Hidden Village this time the Hidden Rain ten figures looked up as one and felt many things, three felt fear, one was indifferent, two felt nervous, the rest were just scared stiff (everyone else).

One in particular looked up from the slot machines and felt something entirely different, with concern.

"Oh no...something is not right..." A blond busty feminine said.

"What did you mean, Lady Tsunade?" A ravine haired women asked.

"I just felt...Naru-chan's pain..."

**==With Naruto and Sakura==**

Now Naruto subsided his powers, with his eyes are now evolved with a symbol that looked like Triquetra—three interlocked loops, creating the intersection of three circles that had a circle running through it.

As Sakura went to her lover and hugged him behind to comforted him. 'It will be okay, koi...it will be okay..."

**==Present==**

With Naruto and Sakura got back to Konoha, before each of them had released their blood clones after their hour in the time dome. They taking a ride via Warp Prism without detection along with 5 Observers to scatter in the skies without notice. Naruto knew there is a barrier surrounds it, with a person enter the field with shinobi or non-shinobi.

Now Sakura place a high level genjutsu to hide her appearance and also her chest is now C-cup that less equal then Natsumi. So Naruto and Sakura were on a date at a expensive restaurant. Good thing Naruto had write novels for currency. Well...he took some copies about the romance and adventure novels.

Now he and Sakura can learned peoples mind. Since before they got into the Academy. Since there is one person begun to betrayed.

**"Do you know something might interesting news?"**

"Yes." Naruto said in slightly cheerful tone. "It's about Academy Instructor, Mizuki. Right?"

**==At the Forest==**

In the deep forest, Iruka and Mizuki were battling against each other, but as things stood, it seemed Mizuki would be the one to prevail.

"Give the scroll back, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki only laughed and said, "With this scroll, I will become invincible." He slashed Iruka's shoulder with a poisoned kunai.

The poison was soon to start its effect on Iruka's body. He suddenly began feeling tired and dizzy, and fell to the ground. With his blurry eyes, he looked up and saw Mizuk bring a kunai down to him to finish him.

'So this is it… this is how I'll die…' He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He had a good life, and he was not afraid of dead. The sound of kunai clanged snapped him out of his own thoughts. He saw a hooded figure block the kunai and throw the traitor away for him. 'Anbu…thank God.' But he was proven wrong. Also he saw another one besides the hooded figure.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Mizuki said.

Iruka looked up at the hooded figures. Even with blurry eyes, he could see there was a familiar black-tipped blond hair sticking out from the hood and the other he can see a pink hair. "Naruto? Sakura?"

"You? How dare you two try to ruined my plan?" Mizuki shouted.

"Whatever," Naruto snorted, putting his hands on pockets. "Sakura-hime. Can you take care sensei."

"Hai." Sakura replied as he take Iruka away in the field of battle.

Gritting his teeth, Mizuki dashed toward him with kunai in his hand.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, worried for his student's safety with Sakura hold of him. "Sakura, let go!"

Naruto stood there doing nothing, only eyeing the traitor lazily. He yawned once more, hands still in his pockets. In the last moment, just as the kunai was about to connect to his chest, he simply sidestepped. He brought his knee up to the surprised Mizuki and slammed him right on his stomach, giving him a heavy blow. Before the man could recover, he brought his leg and brought it down on his back, making the man kiss the ground and let out a muffled yell of pain.

"Is this all you can do?" Naruto said. "Weak." He gave Mizuki a hard kick, sending him skidding across the ground and slamming to a tree.

Mizuki glared at the blonde-haired boy angrily as he tried to stand up again using a tree as support. "I will show you my true power!" He cried. He took a vial from one of his vest pockets and brought it to his lips. He chugged it down in one gulp, shivering from the taste.

Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow. Mizuki's skin began to seemingly bubble and stretch as his nails lengthened to claws and his teeth turned to fangs. His ears lengthened and he grew orange fur.

"Behold." Mizuki got up when the transformation finished, looking like a bipedal tiger. "The ultimate gift from Orochimaru-sama."

"So what are you? A werekitten?"

"Brat! You will tremble in fear at my strength." Mizuki vanished from sight and reappeared in front of Naruto. He punched him in the stomach and threw him a few feet away.

"Hahaha!" He began to laugh evilly but stopped when he saw Naruto's body turn into a pinch black smoke. "What?"

The smoke moved toward Mizuki and covered his body. Mizuki slashed his claw into smoke, but nothing happened. The smoke just slipped through his fingers. It slowly started to burn his skin where it touched. Mizuki screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

Naruto materialized from the smoke behind Mizuki and placed his right hand on traitor's back, right above the place where his heart should be.

"Thanks for the information, Mizuki-sensei. Good-bye." He spoke in an emotionless tone. As he activate his Warp Blade and burst out of Mizuki's chest, killing him instantly.

Naruto pulled warp blade back into his hand, letting his former sensei's body fell to the ground. He turned toward his other sensei and saw him lying on the ground motionless with Sakura. After he deactivate his warp blade.

He went toward him and asked Sakura. "How was he?"

Sakura replied. "He's alive... but unconscious. I need to heal him. Can't have him die on me now. Too much explanations for later."

He sighed and went to copy the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. With Sakura's hand started to glow green. She used a diagnostic Jutsu to check him over. "Poison."

Sakura began to remove poison from his former teacher's body using the medical knowledge he and Sakura had acquired in their training. "Naruto-kun!" She called.

"Right!" Naruto replied and finished copy the scroll.

**==Later==**

Two Anbu jumped down from the trees and landed on the ground near unconscious Iruka. The first one was a woman by the shape of her body. She wore a cat mask with three red stripes—one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. Her partner had an eagle's mask on his face that covered in green and red markings. Both of them dressed in standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and swords strapped on their back.

"What happened here?" Eagle asked mostly himself.

"An Academy teacher, Mizuki Touji, was a traitor," A voice said from behind them.

Unsheathing their sword, both Anbu quickly turned around to deal with danger. They sheathed them when they saw their Hokage's son and councilwomen's daughter. They didn't want to admit it, but blond boy's and the pinkette's sudden appearance behind them had caught them off guard.

Naruto was smirking inside. Even though their masks hid it well, he could tell both Anbu were shocked by his sudden appearance.

Cat realized that he had used the past tense to mention Mizuki. "Was?" She asked.

With Sakura pointed her thumb at Mizuki's body, which had returned to normal after his death. "Naruto-kun killed him," She said. "He was working for Orochimaru. He stole the forbidden scroll of sealing and tried to kill a fellow leaf ninja. In our fight, he drank something to turn himself into some kind of bipedal tiger monster." She threw the vial at them. "I think Orochimaru had given it to him."

"Very well," Cat said while pocketing the vial for further investigation. "Good job you two."

"Also take Iruka to the hospital. He's injured. Sakura-chan already removed the poison from his body and healed his most of wound as much as we can do with our medical Jutsu's knowledge. And even each of us create antidotes for the rarest poison." As he began to walk along with Sakura, his body slowly started to turn into a pinch black smoke.

"Goodbye." They fully transformed into the smoke and vanished from sight.

"Man, that boy reminds me of Itachi Uchiha," Eagle said. "He's emotionless and genius just likes him. And also Haruno-san."

Cat nodded. "I can only hope that he'll not snap out like him and kill his own family. Especially Sakura-san." As a high-ranking Anbu officer, she knew most things that were happening within the village.

She knew about the strained relationship between Hokage's family and Hokage's son. The boy hated his own family. She couldn't blame the boy for that. She would have done the same thing, if her family had been responsible for sending her six months in the coma. After what happen in the office about gaining some questions from Sakura, she refuse to answer her question, turns out that provokes Naruto to injured his own father in the first place.

She looked down at Iruka and Mizuki. "Let's go," She said.

She picked up Iruka and the Forbidden scroll of sealing while her partner, Eagle, picked up Mizuki's dead body and they disappeared using the Body Flicker Jutsu.

**(Story End - TBC)**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1\. Natsumi looks similar to Child Kushina.

2\. Sakura is now the Primal Queen of Blades. That Larva was a Primal one and also it has all the strains with both of course. As for Mebuki will be in the Civilian Council as a Good Mebuki? As for Kizashi is a common shinobi for his duty.

3\. Thanks for Reading my story.

4\. Please, make sure to comment on a story.

5\. Please, No flaming.

6\. I will updated some more strains I made a choice. So...It was my choice to select a Zerg branch Strain.

* * *

**Chapter 02 Ended**

**Date:** 2/18/2015/11:40pm - 2/19/12:12am

**Started:** 2/10/2015


	3. 03: Team Selection:Z&P Alliance Formed

Chapter 3: Team Selection: Zerg and Protoss alliance Formed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Along with Starcraft from Blizzard.

* * *

**AN: Previous...I did inspired a first lemon scene. So as for the units? I update some at my profile. Since don't gave me flame comments.**

* * *

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thinking'_

'Mental Telepathic Conversation' \- Underline Only

**")Jutsu!("**

**"Demon or Summon"**

[_"Spirit Talking"/'Spiritual Mental Link']_

* * *

**(Story Start)**

**==At the Hokage's Tower - In the Lounge==**

"...then he disappeared using a black body flicker Jutsu with Haruno-san." Cat masked Anbu said as she finished her report on the events that had happened the previous night in front of the Hokage and his advisors. As she added. "Also...there is another burn marks like before on Mizuki's chest."

After dropping off Iruka at the hospital, Cat took the forbidden scroll of sealing in order to return it to the Hokage. She informed him about Mizuki's death, Iruka's condition as well as the events that related to his son, Naruto. Also...the same burn marks like the stone ANBU shinobi. It appeared to be on its chest.

Minato felt more than just fatherly pride for his son's actions. "Thank you, Cat. You can go now," He said.

Cat nodded and gave a bow before disappearing in a puff of (white) smoke.

Hiruzen puffed out smoke from his pipe. "Hmm, Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu with Sakura-chan, and created antidotes and medicine for illness with him together." He said to himself.

"Your son is definitely stronger than we thought, Minato. It seems he's been hiding his true skills," Koharu said, looking at the Fourth Hokage. "And even Sakura is will be had her on the medical corp, and became admired to Tsunade."

"Level headed, intelligent and cunning." Homura said, who was clearly impressed by Naruto's skills. "He's a perfect example for a Shinobi."

"Same goes with Sakura Haruno. I will tell Mebuki-san about her to be in the Medical Corp." Koharu added. "She is also a 100% perfect example for a Kunoichi."

"Yes," Minato said, smiling and were saddened that he or Kushina had done nothing to his development. "Now, what about the team selections?"

"I seem to be better if we put both Naruto and Natsumi together on the same team," Hiruzen said.

Homura looked at his old friend and nodded. "It's a good idea. This way, if Natsumi ever lose control and use the Nine-Tails' chakra, Naruto will be there to restrain her with his Chakra-chains and if it is possible with his Wood-Style."

Minato nodded his head. "Yes, but we need somebody to teach him with Wood-Style." he said. "And there is only one person who can teach him that."

"Tenzo," Koharu said. She was one of the few people who knew about him.

Minato nodded. "I will speak to him. I'm sure he'll be happy to give Naruto his private lesson on the Wood-Style."

Hiruzen pulled the pipe from his mouth and blew out a small puff of smoke. "That is a very nice idea. It will keep his Wood-Style power secret for now."

Minato said, "Anyway, let's start forming other teams first." He gave a signal.

A Chunin brought a stack of papers inside and put them on the desk. After giving a bow to his superiors, he leaf.

Koharu picked up the first paper. "Start off with Team 10 first. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi will be in Team 10 and they will work under Asuma Sarutobi."

"The next generation of the Ino-Shika-Chō Trio." Hiruzen said, releasing a cloud of smoke from his pipe. "Just like their fathers."

Homura adjusted his glasses and read the next paper. "Team 9 is still active, so we'll skip it. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, they will become Team 8 and Kurenai Yuhi will lead this team."

"This team will be a great tracking team with Hyuuga clan's Byakugan's wide range and distance, Aburame clan's bugs in gain info any insects and plant a parasite within them, and Inuzuka clan's dogs as well as their own heightened sense of smell." Minato said.

"That's right. They are." Hiruzen agreed.

"We've some problem with Team 7, so keep it for later," Koharu said, putting Team 7's paper side. She took another paper. "Now for Team 6..."

**==Moment Later==**

A faraway from the Leaf Village, in a deep forest, Naruto was seating on a rock. Legs crossed, back straight, he was in a calm meditating position. The place around him was filled with wild life and nature; there were plenty of trees, and animals around.

_['Naruto!']_

_'Yes Kuroitsuki-neechan.'_ Naruto replied.

_['There is something I've meant to ask…If you would allow me?']_

_'Of course. What is it?'_

_['Why do you hate Minato and Kushina so much?']_ Kuroitsuki asked. _['I mean they aren't your real parents. Then why?']_

"I know they aren't my real parents, but after implanted with mom's blood, the High/Dark Templar's blood, and my dad's blood. I can still feel my hate toward them is strong." Naruto said, opening his eyes, showing his Rinnegan with dark cyan flames engulfed on his eyes. "Another thing is that this world's Minato and Kushina had a chance to become a happy family, but they threw it away because of some foolish prophecy where my own parents would have done anything to get this chance." He stood up on his feet. "I believe neither in prophecies nor fate. Not everything is set in stone. Things can still be changed, the future is ever-changing." **(AN: I pull a Black** **Rock Shooter flashy appearance in the eyes like the first chapter.)**

"Like my mother said...I don't want to be a damn pawn or anyone's pawn of the Prophecy." Naruto declared. "Also...I am no longer their son..."

That shocks Kuroitsuki about his declaring. Turns out he remember his father Zangetsu that his master had his blood remove eternal. Now his blood is replace with Xel'naga and his father counterpart's blood.

"For my life...for the void." As he went to someplace to prepared.

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura is now wearing a beautiful white kimono with Sakura petals. She staring at the mirror. She couldn't help with a smile. "This is it..."

"Sakura! Naruto-kun is here!" Her mother called. That smiles Sakura for hearing Naruto is here. As she going down stairs.

**==Back at the Meeting==**

"Does anyone have problem with arranged teams?" Koharu asked. No one protested or said anything. Accepting no one had problem, she picked up remaining paper.

"Now, there are just four students left. First two are your children, Minato." She took first two papers and placed them on one side of the desk.

"Another student is Sasuke Uchiha." She placed his paper next to Naruto and Natsumi's papers.

"The final one is a girl from a civilian family Sakura Haruno." She took the last paper in her hand, which was Sakura's paper, last in the line.

"What is in her report?" Homura asked to know more about the Sakura.

Hiruzen picked up Sakura's paper and explained. "She is among the top students in the class. She was equal than Naruto were complete marked off the chart same as Naruto, she is the only student who has gotten full marks in all written tests, Kunai-Shuriken Capabilities, Stealth, Information gathering, Assassination, Medical and Tracking are all 100% in all subjects." He said that shocks his old teammates. "Turns out she has also shown in greatest talent in chakra control. Due the results that she was trained by Naruto."

"I agreed for had Sakura on his team? But what about Naruto and Natsumi? They must be in the same team," Koharu said. "And only Kakashi can teach Sasuke about the Sharingan."

"Hmm, we could always put Sakura in a different team," Homura suggested.

"No, Homura we can't have them separately." Hiruzen refused.

"Why, Hiruzen?" Homura asked.

Retired Sandaime answered. "They're been love each other for years, knowing, dating and trained together. Also they know the burden about using a love one as a hostage for advantage." As he mentally added. _'I will had them prepared secret for sure, but now is the time...for tonight.'_

"He's right, that isn't necessary. I have a better solution," Minato said suddenly, catching his 2 advisers' attention.

"What's on your mind, Minato?" Homura asked.

"Put all of them in the Team 7," Minato said, shocking everyone minus the smirking Hiruzen. He quickly held his hand up, stopping Homura and Koharu from saying anything. "This team is going to be our assault and front-line combat team." He declared.

"An assault and front-line combat team?" Hiruzen repeated. Neither he nor his old teammates understood what Minato had said. Unlike his team were haven't have all unlike Danzo and Kagami. Before the Senju Hokage brothers still alive.

"Being a Jinchuuriki since the day of her birth as well as a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, Natsumi alone possesses a massive amount of chakra. She can easily take a position of powerhouse in the Team 7." Minato explained. "I know Sasuke hasn't activated his bloodline the Sharingan yet, but after activating it, he can become a Ninjutsu specialist in the team. As for Sakura, putting her on the team may not seem like a good idea, but with her natural talent in controlling chakra, but she is a Medical-nin. We all know how a Medical-nin is helpful to a team. But thanks to my son for not have her for being a fangirl after all."

He paused to let the information to sink in. "The last is my son, Naruto. He has shown a natural talent in most of Shinobi arts. He is equally smart and cunning. With those qualities, he's suitable for position of Brain of the team."

"If you put that way then it'll be a great team," Hiruzen said. He had liked Minato's idea.

"Yes, it is a great idea, but leading a team of fully trained Ninja and leading a team of four freshly graduated Genin is two separate things, Minato. Kakashi will also have to teach all of them. Can he handle it?" Homura asked. He had no doubt Kakashi was considered one of the best ninja the Leaf had ever produced. But Kakashi was also one of the laziest people he'd ever known.

"I'm sure he can handle with help that I'm going to provide him," Minato said.

Koharu asked, "Help?"

"I'm placing another Jounin in the Team 7."

Hiruzen puffed once more and removed the pipe from his mouth. "Who is that person?" he asked.

Minato smiled. "I'm sure she'll have no problem with it." Before mentally added. _'I already had discussed with her. I hope I can do the right thing.'_

**==Later==**

Within in space: there were several people or aliens. Now they are on a Ship that turns out it was a carrier about the size as Jim Raynor's Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, the Hyperion.

Now Naruto is on the Bridge with Sakura on the alter, the man who will be Hiruzen himself? Before he felt the same signature, turns out he follow it without informed his clan or shinobi of what they felt.

When he's on the forest he saw a ship, a Warp-Prism. As he went to closer look turns out there was Naruto...and Sakura with a sudden new appearance. Its like Sakura and Naruto were 16? By judging their heights at say its 4'9". But how did they grow?

Until Naruto and Sakura sense Hiruzen nearby, turns out Hiruzen was amazed about skilled sensory. As the retired Hokage got all the details by Naruto's secret.

So Naruto told him about what happen he was on coma, so Hiruzen felt pity of what his predecessor did made a mistake that its because of that "prophecy" that the Elder Toads announced. But turns Naruto declared himself about the Prophecy is nothing but a curse and symbol of betrayal, ignorance and arrogance. The Prophecy itself manipulate others and dishonor their humanity.

Hiruzen felt something about odd about his mind. So...Naruto and Sakura had a talk with Hiruzen in his "Ship" in space. Hiruzen was amazed its a first time for it feels like seeing space beyond the stars. He name the Ship, the "Wind of the Void" (Kūgeki no Kaze).

Hiruzen knew Naruto and Sakura had been going out for a while now, the first 3 years of the academy they remained as friends only.

But halfway through the fourth year they became an item, which was no surprise to anyone in the school since they spent a lot of time together, and while he was the favorite for the title is "The Rookie of the Year" with Sasuke closely behind as a second.

Sakura held the third place over all in the academy, as a "Kunoichi of the Year", and not only in book smarts as was the case the first time, she was also good in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, since she has no weakness since her chakra reserves were very high.

But she was able to hold her own during a fight, this thanks to the fact that since the first year she and Naruto trained a lot together and the blond was one hell of a slave driver.

And lastly Natsumi in fourth place? She tried very hard to gain Naruto's attention. As his sister. Turns out that they tried to be equal then Naruto and Sakura; her blond brother was Rookie of the Year and Sakura as a Kunoichi of the Year. She was far behind.

Since she tried to followed Naruto when he and Sakura became friends and became an item for bond of relationship. Sakura keep ignoring her for a while and avoid questions.

As Naruto and Sakura show Hiruzen their army. Hiruzen never knew Naruto or Sakura had established an army. Those creates were similarity then insects.

Naruto shown and guide Hiruzen the Carrier pilot that surprised the retired Hokage to seen a alien before. Turns out, they can speak through telepathy. It was a first time.

So within years, turns out, they're getting married in the young age. After Hiruzen keep it as a secret for time being. So he will had them married and sign the papers soon-to-be-published after they became Genins.

Now on the wedding; first the witness for wedding are Sakura's parents Mebuki and Kizashi? Her parents saw of how her daughter become the Primal Queen of Blades of the Zerg Swarm. So they explained to them of how Sakura made her choice. After all...she is a kunoichi and made choices.

Also they meet the Zerg Brood Mother, Arukana. The Brood Mother greet them that surprises Hiruzen and Sakura's parents about of how 'it' or 'she' talk. Unlike the protoss of course. Also they met their Naruto's subordinates. They never thought they met real aliens from the stars. So protoss or zerg alike address humans as "terrans".

Now all of them are in Alter. Now both Protoss or Zerg were learned about "marriage". Well, they don't have ceremony in protoss in Aiur or Shakuras...do they?

After a brief ten minute ceremony the two were wed they headed back to their planet and went Sakura's house to pick up some clothing.

**==At the Haruno Residence - Sakura's Room==**

The moment they got there, they only to see Sakura packing, with Naruto, Kizashi and Mebuki helping her.

"I'm going to missed you, my beautiful blossom." Kizashi said with a proud look.

"Thanks, dad." Sakura said, as she uses her telekinesis to float her clothes at the storage scroll with her shadow clone to do her work.

"Well...better thank Naruto for lending a communication console and also the Vortex Generation. So that we can communicate each other or we can go there." Mebuki said holding Sakura's clothes, as she notice Naruto raise his hand front of her and Mebuki holding the clothes before Haruno Matriach let go then it float then went Naruto before grabbing and continue to arrange her clothes.

The Communication console is alien made and also the Vortex Generator, so Sakura will came by here for her parents and also had the curtains covered here in her room.

As they heard a growl and seeing a Winged Zergling (Raptor) within their house. As Mebuki patting at the head like a dog. Before they brought it here.

"So...its Sakura Kerrigan then?" Mebuki asked about Sakura's married name.

"Its Kurosaki-Kerrigan?" Naruto correctly before explained. "Since Natsumi find or follow me, she will learned about one of my surname is "Kerrigan" so I emancipated myself this tonight secretly but thanks to Sandaime-sama. I was careless for I did not notice sooner."

For half an hour Naruto, Sakura and her parents worked in her room as he neatly folded her clothes on top of one scroll and sealed them away and put it to the side.

With that, Sakura grabbed the scrolls that she had just finished sealing all of her and her belongings and hygiene products with them.

Since Naruto did bare his belongings in his room at home when he is prepared to leave the nest. Also...he had 'apartment' ready for Naruto and Sakura to live together.

"Ah Naruto. Now if you don't mind, can I have a word?" Kizashi offered.

"Sure." Naruto replied nervously.

They went outside and closed the door. Suddenly Naruto was up against the wall, being held by his shirt.

"Now boy, a few questions?"

Naruto just looked at the man.

"Will you take advantage of my baby girl?"

"No sir." Mentally add. _'Sort of._'

"Will you treat her fairly and protect her?"

"Always."

"Going to have children?"

"Yes sir."

"Thatta boy." Kizashi said before putting the boy down and patting his back.

It was no secret the Haruno's wanted Grandchildren. But not too soon.

As they went back and seeing Sakura closed the final scroll and put the scroll away in a backpack that she slung over her shoulder.

She hugged her parents, as did Naruto and they left for their new home. Sakura taking her husband's hand and quietly led Naruto heading for Naruto's 'apartment' to put her things away.

As Naruto look around see if they're ain't around? Naruto knew he was following by Minato's ANBU; the shadow of the Hokage or Danzo's ROOT ANBU.

As Naruto raise his hand and the dark portal appeared front of them. Naruto learned the Shadow-Style, it allows to travel any distance and anywhere they can go.

"There...the 'Corridor of Darkness' is success." Naruto declared. He was satisfied to have his new jutsu he create.

"Yeah...let's go." Sakura replied with a zergling besides them.

Now the portal is closed and they're going to their 'apartment' now...

**==At Naruto and Sakura's 'Apartment'==**

As the portal appeared, now Naruto and Sakura stepped throughout, but now they're in the 'apartment' they stayed...or should I say, a house.

But in front of them was a good sized house. Turns out it was the same house Naruto build, and remodelled. That house is now two-story compound. Away from Konoha's patrol.

"Let's go." She said and grabbed his hand, leading him in.

They looked around. There were two bedrooms and a master bedroom with an en suite bathroom in the second floor. Another bathroom along with a guest room in the ground floor. A large kitchen, dining room and a living room. Now Naruto gave Sakura a Wakizashi; the a samurai sword of slender curved blade with the exception in edge? It was made of Bones of the Ultralisk's Kaiser Blades, so while in her Queen of Blades form? She can attaches on her right arm. **(AN: Like the Witchblade. And the Wakizashi is Saya's first sword in Blood+.)**

The blade doesn't need a sheath, only a storage seal on her right arm bracer.

Sakura gave her husband Naruto a blue-stripped scarf with white lines that made by herself. **(AN: Like the "Last" Movie. Only trailer, that I refuse to watch it.)**

Now after they having dinner, so they're discussion the team assignment for strategy for being teammates, when one of Naruto's observers reported that nothing is ordinary. So one of them had been prepared to eavesdrop the meeting.

After that, Naruto and Sakura prepared for bed. With few Zerglings outside for patrol. Naruto dragged Sakura the master bedroom. into the master room.

They both got in bed and prepared to go to sleep. Naruto went to the other side of the king sized bed, to give her room. He jumped slightly as she slid up against his back and put her arms around his chest.

"Night Naruto-kun." She mumbled.

He put his hand on hers.

"Night Sakura-chan."

They then fell asleep, happy that they can finally stay together.

**==Next Day==**

Currently he was teleported via Corridor of Darkness into his room in the Namikaze-Uzumaki home, since yesterday Naruto had send a blood clone for sure, well, he had time so he was not them worried about it yet, after all he was now a Konoha shinobi. Now Naruto wore his Dark Templar and replace his mask into his blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

And speaking of the shinobi, it was the day when he and the rest of the recently graduated students would be assigned into Genin teams.

And he right now was standing at the gate, not really waiting for them to be opened since Iruka had already done that, no, he was waiting for someone, and he saw her running towards him, her pink hair barely noticeable in the dust cloud she lifted in her wake, as she got nearer and nearer he prepared himself.

"Na-ru-to-kun!" Sakura shouted as she jumped and embraced him pressing their lips together for the morning.

"Hi Sakura-chan. And good morning to you, hun." Naruto greeted once their lips separated. "Let's go inside?"

"Right, we must show them who is boss. If we became team." Sakura said.

"You are?"

"Are you insinuating something?" Sakura asked dangerously.

"Of course not!"

**==Inside Classroom - Academy==**

Naruto and Sakura was walking toward the classroom with his hood covering his face. He was eating an apple. And Sakura holding his arm hugging him.

He calmly strolled into class and threw away the remains of his apple in a dustbin that was at the corner of the room. He walked toward his desk. He looked around and spotted Shikamaru Nara sleeping in his seat.

Without disturbing him, they walked toward his seat. Sitting down in his seat, then Sakura besides him, he crossed his arms on the desk then had his head resting, and closed his eyes, being decided to get some more rest.

_'Informed me when they're arrive.'_ Naruto insisted to Sakura via Mind communication.

*Sure, honey.*

Naruto and Sakura were sitting together in class, waiting for Iruka to arrive. Sakura sat at the window, while looking outside. Naruto was sitting next to her with his head down resting. Sakura had her hand in his hair, gently caressing it, making him calm.

A loud screaming woke him up from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke kissing some brown-haired boy from the class. Everyone in the classroom and Sasuke's fangirls were looking at the scene in front of them with wide eyes.

_'Okay, he plays for the other team.'_ Naruto thought before comment. 'Take note, maintain a safe distance between us.'

'I agreed.' Sakura felt her spine shiver. 'Is he gay?'

'Maybe?'

Both boys jumped away from each other and began to spit out the taste of each other's lips. Unfortunately, for the brown-haired boy, Sasuke's fangirls did not take well to the fact that he stole 'their Sasuke-kun's' first kiss from them. They proceeded to beat the poor boy into a bloody pulp for the next few minutes, which only ended because of the arrival of Iruka.

"All right class, take a place," No one paid Iruka any mind, and continued their talking and playing. "I said sit down!" He roared using his 'demon big head' jutsu, which was not technically a jutsu, but his job was done as all of them immediately took their seats. He cleared his throat and looked to his class. There wasn't any weakness in his voice nor was he showing any signs of yesterdays' injuries. "Today-"

"Iruka-sensei!" Ami interpreted, holding her hand up.

"Yes, Ami?"

She stood up from her seat and asked, "Where is Mizuki-sensei?"

"Well..." Iruka said. He and the Hokage had come up with an excuse to cover up the Mizuki incident. "He is on a long term, top secret mission and I can't tell you about it. Because if I tell you...I'll have to kill you."

It was truly a lame excuse, but its job had done. It scared Ami at that point she nodded her head fearfully without asking any more question and took a place on her seat.

"He's right..." Naruto said before adjusted his scarf that cause Natsumi curious for where did he get that scarf. Letting everyone paid attention on the masked Dark Templar.

"If you decide asked questions front of anyone about it? You declared yourself to betrayed your fellow comrades and village, you WILL be caught and brought to justice."

The class was shocked. With Iruka agreed about his explanation.

"He's right, class. Let's not forgot about that subject, okay?" Iruka said that made them agreed.

"...Now..." He started one of his boring speeches about ninja-life.

Ignoring everything that Iruka was saying, Natsumi looked at her twin brother out of the corner of her eyes. She knew everything that Iruka had told Ami was a lie. Also Naruto explained the reason.

She had accidentally heard her parents in the hallway talking about the Mizuki incident. The silver haired Academy teacher wasn't on some kind of long term, top-secret mission. He was dead. Her brother killed him for his treason. She turned back to Iruka, who was about announced teams.

"...I hope you to do your duties with the utmost diligence and not to dishonour your village. From now on, you'll be placed in teams under the tutelage of your Jounin Sensei. Team One..." Iruka began as Sasuke and Naruto's fans waited who among them would end up one of their squad. There were many possibilities.

"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," that confuses Iruka about no scream, but he got relief. "Natsumi Uzumaki and Naruto... Kerrigan." That surprised Natsumi and the rest of class wondering about Naruto's had his surname change or something? Without notice Naruto secretly wave his hand via mind-trick on him, "under Jounin Kakashi Hatake and... Kushina Uzumaki."

He paled as he was struck by a feeling of utter dread. He looked to see Naruto's cold stare. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued shakily to declare the other teams.

Naruto really wanted to slam his head into a table or something. _'I can't believe it!'_ He thought. _'How come every time I try to keep my distance away from Kushina and Natsumi. Looks like one of my Observers was right about Minato always does something that sticks them with me?'_

Sasuke had no problem with the other three teammates, but that useless fangirls was the one he disliked. Since Sakura was okay for she is not one of those stupid fangirls.

Sakura smiled for having her secret husband, and then replace with pity of he heard about having his now former sister and mother on the team, place with growl before when her husband's mother and sister on the team.

It was common knowledge that Genin were put in four-man cells or squad, consisting of three Genin and a Jounin-sensei. However, her team constituted an exception. It was a six-man cell: Four Genin and two Jounin-sensei.

_'Looks like Minato backfired for had us arrange...they want to re-connect Naruto for the mistakes they made...'_ She thought. Another Sakura appeared in her mind. She looked exactly like Sakura, except she was in inverted colors—the gray body color with white lines. She had white eyes and Kanji of Inner Sakura on her large forehead. She shouted. **_'Damn it to hell!?'_**

Natsumi was grinning, as she was happy. She was placed on the same team as her brother and mother. They were going to be together most of the time and she might be able to reconnect with her brother.

It appeared that the only ones satisfied about the team were girls.

'Sakura-hime, let's go.' Naruto called.

'Right.'

Naruto and Sakura suddenly stood up from their seat and started to walk toward the exit, shocking many students.

"Where are you going, Naruto, Sakura?" Iruka asked. Naruto was a real mystery, not just to him but everyone. Nobody could guess what was going through his mind. As for Sakura? Being the 'girlfriend' of Naruto did had her issues. With Natsumi gritted her teeth of jealousy for Naruto always training Sakura this, Sakura that.

"It's obvious. We're leaving." Naruto said, stopping in his tracks. With Sakura besides him.

"What about your team meeting?"

"One of our sensei is Kakashi. You're already aware of his reputation. I don't want to waste my important time." He took a few steps toward the door. "Let's go hime." That surprises the fangirls of Naruto.

With Sakura spoke in. "Naruto-koi is right." That surprises the class for calling Naruto '-koi' that making Natsumi's fist clenching. Everyone wonder of what she or Naruto meant? As Sakura continue. "Anyway, If anyone wants to meet us, you'll can find us outside, in the academy training ground," She said before they walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind them.

**==Later==**

Within an hour, all the teams were picked up by their sensei with the exception of Team 7. They were sitting in the classroom and waiting for their own sensei to pick them up.

_'So I'm on the same team with the Fourth Hokage's children? Although? What Iruka meant 'Kerrigan' on the fourth's son? As for the non-fangirl Haruno is not a fangirl-type. At least they won't be a total waste of space like her.'_ Sasuke glanced at Natsumi. He thought about her brother. _'And I've found someone who can possibly challenge me… Let's just hope that this Hatake and the Fourth's wife can teach me useful things... things that can help me against 'Him'.'_

Meanwhile, with Natsumi, the girl was thinking about her current team. _'Okay, I'm with Mom, Naruto-niichan, and Kakashi-onii-san. I'll have to thank Dad, but…'_ She looked at Sasuke. _'…but why did he put the class emo on my team… Sure, I can put up being with the Uchiha…but Sakura...why her?'_

That cause the red head upset in frustrated. _'I don't get it?! Every time, I tried to get my attention?! Now he date Sakura for love and care.'_ That angers Natsumi before calming down. _'Last time? Iruka announced Naruto-niisan as Kerrigan? But...is he changing...it can't be! Is he about to...'_ With her eyes widen about getting realized.

As she was about to finished the sentence within her mind, twin puff of smoke erupted in the room drawing their attention to it. When they cleared, both Jounin appeared in front of them.

The first one was Kushina Uzumaki, wearing the standard uniform, which consisted of a simple black suit with a standard flak jacket, black pant, strapped up sandals and leaf forehead protector on her head. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail with bangs the both sides of her face.

Their attention went toward the man standing next to her. This man was Kakashi Hatake. His hair was not white, but had more of a silvery hue to it. He wore regular attire of anyone in the regular forces of the Leaf. On his hands were short, metal-plated gloves, he wore his forehead protector on a simple navy blue band, tilted to the left to cover his left eye and half of his face was covered by a navy blue mask.

"Yo!" He greeted them with waving his hand. "Sorry, we were late. We were lost on the road of life."

Everyone sweat dropped at his lame excuse. It was, of course, obvious that he was lying.

"Kakashi!" Kushina shouted, as she whacked him on the back of his head. "You're the reason we're late!"

"Sorry, Kushina-senpai!" Kakashi said, rubbing his head. _'Man, she still hits hard.'_

Kushina turned to her students. "Anyway, Team 7...Err, where is Naruto-kun and Sakura?" She asked, as she noticed the lack of their third and fourth students; her son and Sakura.

"Naruto-niichan and Sakura is outside." Natsumi answered her mother's question.

Kushina nodded and said, "Let's go to get them!"

She and Kakashi put their hands on their future students' shoulders and disappeared in puffs of smoke.

**==Outside==**

They all appeared in the Ninja Academy training ground. Sasuke felt a little dizzy, but it began to fade. Unlike her teammates, Natsumi was perfectly fine. She had already gotten used to her father's the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, which was more powerful and faster than the Body Flicker Jutsu.

"It's just temporary. You'll get over it soon," Kushina said.

Sasuke nodded as they already started to feel good.

"What the hell is happened here?" Natsumi shouted, catching others attention toward her.

They quickly followed the line of her gaze and saw the condition of the training ground. It was torn in many places, filled with numerous small holes, and cut marks. Along with Burn marks and...strange new slash mark? The Jōnins can tell it some kind of animal.

"Interesting," Kakashi said, as he saw Naruto and Sakura practicing their kenjutsu katas with swords. Their movements were fluid and quick, making them look almost like he was practicing some deadly dance. "They're good. Except..." He notice there is blade came out on his wrist that made Sakura avoids being stabbed by the blade. _'I didn't know there is a blade on his wrist.'_

"I didn't know he is this good in kenjutsu. And spared Sakura too." Kushina said in a slightly depressed tone.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Being close to the Hokage's family, he knew that the relationship between his sensei's family and Naruto was non-existent.

He also knew that putting Kushina and Natsumi on the same team with Naruto was Minato's idea. He was only trying to repair Naruto's relationship between them. He looked back at Naruto with Sakura and couldn't help but think that the boy was the perfect example for a Shinobi. He was intelligent, calculating, and secretive, but he was also dark and lonely. The primary qualities were good to have, but when connected to the last two, it could form a very dangerous combination. Best examples of that were Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha.

"Spying on someone isn't a good thing."

"I agreed with koi-kun."

A voice caught everyone off guard. They quickly whirled around, looking back in the direction of the voice. They saw another Naruto and Sakura on the top of a tree branch.

"What!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief. He turned back and saw the first Naruto and Sakura still practicing their kenjutsu katas.

"A clones," Sasuke guessed.

"No, Sasuke. It's a genjutsu." Kakashi said, mentally add. _'And a very good one.'_

"Correct, Kakashi." Naruto replied, as he and Sakura jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground without any sound. "It's a Genjutsu." With that said, other Naruto and Sakura in the training grounds faded from the view.

Natsumi asked, "But when did you cast it?"

"A good shinobi never reveals our secrets," Sakura told her. He looked at their faces, Natsumi were looking at each of them with expressions of awe and mentally pissed for Sakura trained with her brother.

Kushina was looking at him with a pride, and Sasuke, he was staring at him with some jealously as he realized just how strong he really was, along with Sakura. He turned his head to Kakashi and saw no reaction on his face. I really wanted to see his reaction.

"Ok, you four, meet us on the roof in ten minutes," Kakashi said. He and Kushina used the Body flicker Jutsu to disappear in puffs of smokes.

Without saying anything to the others, Naruto and Sakura disappeared with a black smoke (via 'Blink'). That surprised them, leaving Sasuke and Natsumi alone in the training ground.

"See you up there," Natsumi said, as she ran toward the academy.

After seeing this, Sasuke frowned, but he quickly decided to go up to the rooftop, where he left the ground.

**==At the Roof==**

When Sasuke arrived on the rooftop, they found Natsumi sitting on a stone bench. She was looking at the scene in front of her with an amused expression on her face. Kushina stood, holding up an orange book in her hand. In front of her was Kakashi, who was attempting to take the book away from Kushina. Finally, there was Naruto and Sakura. He was leaning against the wall and reading his own book while ignoring everything that was going on around him, with Sakura sitting next to him.

"Please, Kushina-senpai," Kakashi said, kneeling in front of her. "This is the first edition and signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise."

"Kakashi!" Kushina said, releasing a small amount of her killing intent. "I'll burn you and your books, if I ever find you reading this type of book in front of my children or students again. Got it?"

Kakashi gulped and gave a fearful nod.

"Good." She threw the book toward him. She absolutely hated these perverted books her husband's teacher wrote.

Kakashi quickly caught the book and put it in his flak jacket's pocket. He didn't want to make Kushina angry. The last time when he had made her angry, she had tied him up with a chakra suppressing rope and left him hanging upside down on the tree. Thinking of that time made him shiver in delight. He still had nightmares about it.

Sasuke sweat dropped. _'Is he really a Jounin?'_ He thought before he sat down next to Natsumi. Seeing drama was over, Naruto snapped his book close, Sakura stood and dust herself and took a seat next to Sasuke, with the rosette to Naruto. Kakashi and Kushina sat on the steps, which were opposite side of their students.

"I think we should get to know each other better first. Let's start with telling your name, what you like, what you dislike, and your dreams for the future and your hobbies," Kakashi said, looking at his future students.

"What about you?" Sakura asked. "You seem suspicious." She says inwardly laughing. Along with everyone. With Naruto shook his head.

"Okay then… I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

_'All we learned was his name. How stupid. Whatever not like I care anyway.'_ Sasuke thinks.

Natsumi sweat dropped. _'Seriously, Kakashi-oniichan is too lazy to even tell about himself to others.'_

_'As usual Kakashi and his secretive attitude.'_ Kushina knew that Kakashi didn't like people knowing too much about him.

_'Kakashi Hatake, you are a very secretive person, aren't you?'_ Naruto thought, carefully eyeing the silver haired Jounin. 'Don't you agreed, hime?'

'Yup, he is one secretive man. But you better burst his bubble.' Sakura linked Naruto. He knew almost everything about the man. As the Xel'naga/human hybrid spoke to burst his bubble. "Well then, please allow me to tell them about you." He said, catching everyone's attention on him.

"Listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself. Kakashi Hatake...is the son of Sakumo Hatake, a genius renowned as 'White Fang'." At the mention of his father's name, Kakashi winced slightly. "He is a genius, a prodigy and the best of his generation. His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess has made him one of the village's most capable Ninja and recognised throughout the Ninja world."

_'Sharingan?'_ Sasuke thought. This one word made him to give all his attention on the blond's words.

Naruto continued, "He is also the last living student of the Fourth Hokage. His hobby is reading...Icha-Icha series." Kushina glared at Kakashi for this, making him to look away from her. "His dream is to fight his Sensei. His favourite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant while his least favourites are anything fried or sweet. He has completed 1,141 official missions in total: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank."

There was complete silence. No one said a word. Kushina was smiling inside her mind. 'Looks like has done some research on Kakashi.' She thought.

"Okay..." Kakashi said. He hadn't expected something like this. _'There goes my plan making me look mysterious in front of students.'_ He thought. However, there was something bugging him.

"Where did you get all this information?" He asked. Most of things that Naruto said weren't entirely secret, but neither was it common knowledge.

Naruto smirked. "It's my hobby to gather information on every famous ninja and you're quite famous in Ninja World, Copy Ninja Kakashi. The man who has copied over a Thousand jutsu."

All two remaining stared at Kakashi incredulously after hearing that he knew a thousand Jutsu with their jaw hanging open.

"T-Thousand Jutsu?" Natsumi sputtered out, being the first one to snap out of the shock.

Kakashi ignored her completely. "It is truly a good hobby. It will certainly help you in future," He said to Naruto.

"Hey!" Natsumi shouted, catching their attention toward her. She pointed her finger in Kakashi direction. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked. She had always thought he was a lazy man, but the thought of him being a genius never even crossed her mind. I forgot that things aren't always, as they seem, she thought.

"Well..." Kakashi said. "You never asked."

Hearing this, Natsumi's face faulted.

Kushina let out a small laugh, seeing the expression on her daughter's face. "Anyway, it's my turn." She said, gaining her all students' attention toward her. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I love my husband and children." Naruto scoffed when she mentioned 'children'. "My likes are Ramen particularly salt Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who make fun of my hair, coffee and anything bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream, my dream is..." She glanced at Naruto. "I want to see my complete family once again."

Only Kakashi and Natsumi caught the hidden meaning behind Kushina's words, as they knew what she meant. With Sakura? Being the Queen of Blades mentally snarl for seeing her expression made her annoying.

_'Oh, are you bipolar, huh!?'_ Sakura thought. _'You make me sick.'_ As mentally mimic. _"'I want to see my complete family once again', huh?!'_ With a scoff.

Kakashi said, "Okay, Natsumi you are next."

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. I like my family, my friends, Ramen and learning new Jutsu. My hobbies are eating Ramen, playing with my friends, and trying new Justus. I dislike traitor, perverts and anyone who harm my family or friends. My dream is to help my mother to achieve her dream." Hearing it, a small smile appeared on Kushina's face. "And I want to become the first female Hokage!" She cried out the final part, pumping his fist in the air.

A huge sweat drop appeared on the back on Kakashi's head. _'She is a mini-Kushina in the team.'_ He pointed at Sakura who was sitting next to Natsumi. "You're next, Pinky," he said, which caused Sakura to icy glare, that he keep his expression in check.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are learning about medicine, plants, my friend Ino and Naruto-kun." Sakura says and slightly looks at Naruto before continuing. Hearing it, a slight sneer appeared on Natsumi's face, notice by Kushina that her daughter was jealous on Sakura's attention on Naruto first, with Sasuke for relief of that Sakura is not a fangirl-type after all, Kushina knew Sakura had a crush on Naruto for a while, "My dislikes are unfair people, bullies, perverts and a certain red-hair and her family." That cringe Natsumi, Kushina and Kakashi about her dislikes is. "My hobbies are growing my plants, read books, and helping out with the kids at the orphanage, training with Naruto-kun and hanging with my friends. My dream is to become a strong kunoichi and medic-nin. As for my goals for the future."-looks at Naruto and blushes lightly-"I haven't thought of that yet."

_'It seems she has a crush on Naruto, but at least she shows a lot more focus on her kunoichi training than most girls her age does.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Well, I could have been worse, it could have been a fangirl, at least it seems she takes training seriously.'_ Kushina thought, before she notice Sakura is holding Naruto's hand. _'At least she had someone take care of him.'_

Sasuke slightly small sighed of relief. He didn't want to stay too much closer to his number one fangirl. 'Well...looks like I was right, she did not had interested in me.' He thought.

Naruto just smiled on his face. _'Anything else?'_ He asked Sakura through mind-link.

'Had a family, and show the world to had for being the Queen of Blades of the Zerg Swarm. To have complete revolution with you.'

'That's good to hear.'

Natsumi is angry at Sakura who likes Naruto was generally known thing in the academy. _'Tch, you can't have Niichan for this! Once I will trained harder, and beat you. Its a promise. I will bring him back, just you wait!'_

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, "Okay then, you're next broody over there."

Sasuke only scowled slightly at Kakashi's nickname. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke... I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything... What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality... I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain man."

_'Could someone just tell this guy to lighten up a little? Rather than brooding and thinking darkly all the time, there are many things he can do.'_ Natsumi thought.

_'*Sigh*, Mikoto-chan, I was worried about this. It appears that loss of the Uchiha Clan has made your son hung up on revenge.'_ Kushina looked up at the sky, remembering her late friend, Sasuke's mother.

_'If he keeps going down this path, it will only lead more sorrow for him and everyone around him. Let's hope we can save him before it's too late.'_ Kakashi sighed, as he knew he and Kushina had a lot of work to do.

Naruto sneered. _'Idiot. Revenge has blinded him from seeing the power gap between him and his brother. Itachi is a prodigy and genius as a ANBU in age of 13. Running after him without any strategy and power will only kill him.'_

_'You will never learned, Sasuke-baka.'_ Sakura thought._ 'After what happen to your clan, but revenge will never bring your life back.'_

"And now, last but not least, Mr. Rookie of the Year." Kakashi said, looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto began saying, "My name is Naruto...Kerrigan." That shocked Kushina and Natsumi.

On his lack of using his last name, and now a new one, Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Kushina looked down, so no one could see hurt expression on her face. _'He doesn't even consider himself as a part of the family.'_ She thought. _'Why Kerrigan? That means...'_

_'Kerrigan?'_ He confused. _'Is he changing...'_

Naruto continued before interrupt. "I like and hate many things." He closed his eyes. _'My wife and comrades.'_ He continue. "My hobby...you already know it I don't like repeating myself. My dream...I want to become a best." He mentally added. _'And had this world for under my revolution with the Zerg and Protoss within Ninshū.'_

Kakashi looked at all his students one by one. _'Well, I have a mini-Kushina, a girl hated Natsumi and her family, an avenger, and a boy with deep family issues.'_ He turned his head toward Kushina—she had a cheerful smile on her face to hide her hurt expression—and nodded.

"I think it's time to tell you about the test," Kushina said, surprising everyone, except Naruto.

"But mom-" Natsumi protested.

"Natsumi, you're not home." Kushina interrupted. "Here, I am your sensei, so call me Sensei or Kushina-sensei. Did you understand?"

"Y-yes, mo-Kushina-sensei," Natsumi said, quickly correcting herself. "But what kind of test? We already had our test."

Kakashi chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed expression.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Out of all the graduates this year, only a few are going to become real Genin, and will stay as teams while remaining will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this test is going to be very hard with a dropout rate of 66%," Kushina explained.

"This means there is 34% chance of success. That's enough for me," Naruto said in a confident tone.

Everyone turned toward him minus Sakura and looked him for a minute in silence.

"What?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"Hmm, nothing." Natsumi said.

"Anyway, Meet us tomorrow at training ground three at 9 am sharp," Kushina said.

Kakashi said, "Oh, and a word of advice, don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up."

"And don't be late," Kushina said. She glared at Kakashi. "Which applies to you as well, Kakashi."

"Y-yes Kushina-senpai." Kakashi nodded fearfully.

Both Kakashi and Kushina said goodbye to their students and disappeared in twin puffs of smoke.

Naruto stood up from his seat with Sakura and began to walk. Suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks, he turned his head toward his teammates and said, "Take my advice, don't take Kakashi's advice seriously."

Before anyone could ask him anything, he had already gone from there.

"What did mean?" Sasuke wondered. He left the roof to go home and train. "Well, whatever. I'm going."

"Yeah, sure. Goodbye." Natsumi said, as she began to walk away from the Uchiha as well. And went to the secret couple to convince him to talk to her brother.

**==Next day==**

In the training ground three, Natsumi and Sasuke were waiting for their both sensei and their last teammate to show up for their test for the last 15 minutes.

At nine am sharp, in a swirl of leaves, Kushina appeared in front of them. "Good, you alkaline are in time, but where are Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto-kun?" She asked, noticing their absence.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke next to Kushina and Kakashi appeared there. Checking his clock, he sighed in relief. "Yo," he said, greeting team seven and Kushina.

"Kakashi?" Kushina said in surprise tone. She looked Kakashi and then quickly checked the time. She looked up at Kakashi again and checked for any genjutsu. She founded nothing. "You're on time."

"Because I do not wish to die," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Did you want to say something, Kakashi?" Kushina asked dangerously, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing, Kushina-senpai."

"Good."

Kakashi sighed in relief. "Anyway, where is Naruto and Sakura?" he asked, when he saw only Natsumi and Sasuke there.

"We're here."

They looked up to see where the voice had come from and saw Naruto and Sakura sitting on top of tree branch.

The silver-haired man's eye widen seeing Naruto (with his scarf as his mask) and Sakura on the tree branch; the blond dark templar is reading his book and the rosette adjusting her bracer.

_'How the hell did he and Sakura sneak up on me?'_ He thought observed the dark blond haired boy. _'Is he really that good, or am I just losing my touch? Both things are troubling me. Same goes with Sakura...she was amazed.'_

_'What the hell? I didn't sense them.'_ Sasuke thought, clenching his fist as he looked at Naruto and Sakura. _'How did these two can sneak us without notice. I'll be left behind before them. I need more power.'_

_'How did Niichan and Sakura was good at sneaking around.'_ Natsumi wondered.

"Come on, hime." Naruto said, earning a nod from Sakura. They jumped from the tree and landed to the ground without making any noise.

"Alright everyone, here is the test," Kushina said, getting everyone's attention. "Kakashi."

"Oh well!" Kakashi said. He walked over three stumps wooden posts and put a clock on it.

"Your task is getting a bell from Kakashi before noon," Kushina said. Kakashi pull out three bells from his ninja pouch. "Those that don't get a bell, will be tied to one of the wooden post," She pointed at wooden posts, "and we'll eat lunch in front of them... Oh, and we'll be sending you back to the academy."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. _'So telling us not to eat breakfast…was for this.'_ He thought. _'I'm an Uchiha, there's no way I can't fail this.'_

_'Thank Goddess, I took Naruto-niichan's advice.'_ Natsumi smiled. She had eaten a lunch before coming here for the test.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you only have three bells. What happens to the person who doesn't get one?" Sakura asks, even though she has already knows the true meaning behind the test.

"Well, Sakura, this way we can send at least one of you back to the academy," Kakashi said with a smug smile. As he pulling 4 bento boxes out from the pouch on his back hip.

"So come at me with the intent to kill. Begin!"

Four figures—Three Genin and one Jounin—blurred out of existence while one stayed there.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Uh, Naruto the test has begun." He sent a curious glance at the young boy. _'They're good, but they can be better. Sasuke and Natsumi are up in the trees while Sakura is...what the! I didn't sense chakra her signature...what's going on?'_

"You're wondered where Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked them. With the Jōnin were curious. With Kushina as well.

"Me and Sakura-koi can use a new advance Invincibility jutsu with chakra conceal that allows each of us can stayed invincible within...permanent."

_'How is this possible? The only shinobi I know in the history books was the Second Tsuchikage, Mu.'_ Kushina thought. Before she had com-link and transmitter within their vest.

_'A jutsu that allows to conceal and had their chakra conceal.'_ Kakashi thought. _'So he can developed jutsu, huh.'_

"I know what you two are thinking. It's not the same as Mu, the Niidaime Tsuchikage. It's something new and I'm not telling you all." Naruto comment. "...and also...we can strike in the shadows."

'Even though I'm standing next to him, I can barely sense Naruto's presence. He's good. A truly a prodigy as academy.' Silver haired thought.

"And more importantly..." Naruto replied, the sound of his voice calm. "But I want to say, this is an interesting method to test teamwork."

Both Kakashi and Kushina—She was hiding behind a tree to observe her and Kakashi's future students minus Sakura was conceal—were surprised by this. It was the first time someone had found out the true meaning of the bell test.

_'He got your quick analyzing mind, Minato-kun.'_ Kushina thought. A small smile appeared on her lips.

_'So he figured out the meaning behind my test, Impressive.'_ Kakashi thought without taking his eye from the boy and asked. "So what are you going to do, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Nothing."

Suddenly, Kakashi felt something in the air like something was off. "A genjutsu," he muttered. He made a hand seal. **")Kai!("**

He watched Naruto in front of him faded, showing that he was nothing more than an illusion. "Minato-sensei, your son is good."

**==With Natsumi==**

Natsumi was up on the tree, looking at Kakashi. _'Okay, think Natsumi. There are only three bells, and we need them before noon to pass the test. However, against an experienced Jounin like Kakashi, this is pretty much impossible for fresh out of the academy Genin like us.'_ She thought. _'And why are there only three bells?'_

Her eyes widened as she remembered something.

= Minato had said to her, "Natsumi, in our line of work, teamwork is the most important factor for the success of a mission." =

_'Those bells are used to put us against each other. They want to see if we can work out our differences and work together.'_ Natsumi smiled, as she finally understood. She closed her eyes and a deep breath, just trying to calm her nerves. _'Okay, I know Sasuke is on a tree on my left, but where is Naruto-niichan? And Sakura...I can't tell where she is?'_ As she acted quickly. Jumping off the tree, she ran for searched for Sasuke around and within minutes later, she found him facing Kakashi. Let see what Sasuke can do.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke crouched down and threw several kunai at Kakashi, who jumped to the side to dodge them.

"There's no use in just using normal attacks," Kakashi said lazily.

Sasuke smirked as kunai he had thrown cut a rope, activating a trap. Several shuriken flew toward Kakashi's direction

"A trap?" Kakashi said as he slid along the ground, making shuriken to hit a tree that next to him. He jumped up and stood on his feet.

Sasuke went behind Kakashi and tried to kick him with his left foot. Kakashi quickly raised his arm, blocked, and grabbed his leg with relative ease. Sasuke threw a punch with his right arm only for it to be caught. Sasuke brought his other leg around and brought his food down for a kick. Kakashi blocked with his forearm as Sasuke reached the bell. Kakashi jumped back as Sasuke touched it.

"I admit you're good," Kakashi said.

Sasuke started doing hand seals. He ended with a horse and tiger and inhaled deeply. **")Fire-Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!("**

Kakashi's lone eye widen. _'What? A Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to do this!'_

Sasuke put his right hand to his mouth and exhaled. A fireball hit the spot where Kakashi was. A half minute passed and Sasuke stopped his attack. He saw his attack left nothing but a burnt earth. Looking around, he tried to find Kakashi but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where did he go? Behind me? No…above. Where is he?" he said to himself, frustrated as he lost Kakashi.

"Beneath you." Kakashi's voice replied that was muffled for some reason.

That's was when Sasuke felt someone grab his ankles. "Wha…"

**")Earth-Style: Headhunter Jutsu!("** Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke down as he screamed.

He got up from the ground and crouched down looking at Sasuke head from the ground. "Good try. Your talents are exceptional, but not good enough." He stood up and started to walk away, knowing Natsumi was following him.

"Damn you! Get back here! We aren't done yet!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi merely waved his hand without looking back.

_'Damn, the difference is that large.'_ Sasuke thought, trying to free himself from Kakashi's jutsu.

**==Normal P.O.V.==**

As he got away from Sasuke, Kakashi stopped. Natsumi jumped out in front of him. "I was wondering when you would come out," He said.

"Sorry, I just had to get you alone," Natsumi said, getting into her taijutsu stance.

"Well, then come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

**==Sasuke's P.O.V.==**

After getting his ass kicked by Kakashi, a humiliated Sasuke Uchiha was seen struggling to get out of the ground.

Natsumi came out from behind one of the surrounding trees. "Hello Sasuke, how are you doing down there?" She asked. The last Uchiha glared at her while trying to get out of the ground even harder than before. "If you want I can help you."

"Go away Idiot! Uchiha Elite like me doesn't need your help," Sasuke replied with an arrogant tone.

A tick mark appeared on Natsumi's forehead. "Then go to hell!" She shouted before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

From her hiding spot, behind a tree, Kushina saw everything. Looks like Natsumi has also found out a true meaning behind the test.

**==With Natsumi==**

"Damn arrogant bastard! I guess I have to wing it," Natsumi cursed under her breath, when a clone's memory suddenly surged into her mind. She ran toward Kakashi and tried to kick him only to miss. He's fast. She spun around and throwing a punch toward Kakashi only for Kakashi to block it.

For a few minutes, Kakashi was blocking and dodging Natsumi's strikes. Natsumi saw a small opening, but just before she could take advantage of it, Kakashi blocked the strike by catching Natsumi's elbow with his left hand. In an impressive feat of flexibility and agility, Natsumi pushed herself away from Kakashi.

"Let's do it!" She said, making a single hand seal.** ")Shadow Clone Jutsu!("** Four clones of the girl appeared in a cloud of smoke and surrounded Kakashi. They all charged at him.

Kakashi dodged their attacks without any difficulty. _'Shadow Clones, wasn't expecting that from a Genin.'_ He went and started dispelling all her clones, trying to find the real Natsumi. After dispelling the remaining clone, he found the real Natsumi.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

Suddenly, his danger sense went off. He turned around just in time to see a dozen shuriken and Strange arrows flying toward him. 'Shit!'

He quickly dodged all lethal weapons. He looked up to meet his attacker. "Naruto, Sakura." He notice something on Sakura's arm? Her arm is look...organic. _'What happen to Sakura's arm?'_

"Hello, Kakashi." Naruto said with Sakura standing on a tree branch.

He jumped off the tree first and fell on the ground in a crouch. Immediately after that, a wave of black-red chakra chains erupted from the ground, causing Kakashi to curse as he leapt back and began dodging all chains. _'So rumours are true, Naruto has inherited of Kushina-senpai's special chakra.'_ He thought while trying to dodge the black chains.

Natsumi watched the scene before her with pure awe, she'd never seen anything like that. She knew her mother can use chakra chains, but she never saw her using it. _'Wow! That's so cool! I wish I could do that.'_

"This is taking us nowhere," Naruto said, retreating all chain except one back into his body. "I guess it's time to take it up a notch then." He smirked as the blue flames engulfed the entire chain, shocking everyone who were watching it.

From her hiding spot, Kushina's eyes widened. _'He has mastered his Chakra Chains to such a degree that he can even add his element affinity into them.'_ She thought.

_'Shit!'_ Kakashi cursed when he saw Naruto aiming his flaming chain at him. He narrowly dodged that deadly attack, but it stuck in the tree behind him. The tree exploded into splinters as if hit with a giant Flaming rock. He kept dodging the flaming chain as Naruto kept whipping it at him.

"We grow tired of these games." Naruto said. Faster than before, he whipped his chain at Kakashi. It hit Kakashi, but he exploded into a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone?" He felt a kunai pressed up to his neck.

"Well Naruto, I have to admit it is impressive, but it's still no good if you're not fast enough to land a hit on me," Kakashi said holding kunai tip on Naruto's neck.

"I admit you're good, Kakashi," Naruto said, "but I'm still better." 'Boom' without warning, 'Naruto' exploded in a massive explosion.

Fortunately, Kakashi was able to evade the blast. _'Dammit! He knows Clone Great Explosion!'_ He got out of the smoke. Unfortunately, for him, two Naruto waited for him. They attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He continued to dodge attacks. As he felt something touch his belt, he jumped back. He started in shock seeing another Sakura holding three bells in her hand. Sakura smirked, but she wasn't able to hold bells much longer as another Kakashi appeared behind her, with a punch in the gut and caught bells before they could hit the ground after the Sakura got poof in smokes turns out to be was a Shadow Clone.

_'Sakura learned Shadow Clones.'_ Kakashi thought until he heard a yelled.

**")Leaping Strike!("** That let Kakashi look up from the air and seeing Sakura drop kick on Kakashi in high speed, causing a huge crater in the process.

_'Holy crap!'_ Natsumi thought to herself, with her jaw on the floor, as she witnessed the immense power Sakura had just displayed.

_'Does Sakura learned chakra-enhanced strength?'_ Kushina thought. _'Wait a minute! I didn't even sense her chakra. Although its like Gai's Dynamic Entry.'_

When the dust settled, Sakura stood over a log that was broken in half.

"A substitution jutsu. This guy is quick on his feet." Sakura comment as he looked around for their sensei.

'You're right, he's quick, and Sakura-hime...' Naruto called mentally.

'I know...' Sakura clenching her fist.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura cried as she slammed a chakra infused punch into the ground (before she charged it) causing the ground to turn into a massive rubble, revealing a shocked and scared Kakashi stuck in the rubble. Watching it, before all Naruto moved away from Kakashi. With Natsumi and Kushina had their eyes bulged with extremely shocking.

Kushina's body turn pale and her eyes too. _'I take that back, that kick was unlike Gai's Dynamic Entry, and THIS IS A FREAKING CHAKRA ENHANCE STRENGTH!'_ Kushina thought with fear.

"W-w-w-w-what a-a i-i-instance strength. D-d-don't tell m-m-me t-t-that, w-w-we have a-a-a-a-another Tsunade-sama~" Kakashi couldn't talk much with shuttered about his both scared and shocked about Sakura's new development with his eyes pale as white. _'Na-Naruto m-m-must've t-t-taught her...'THAT?!''_

All Naruto got back into their taijutsu stance with Sakura besides him and create several hand seals. They all were willing to fight with him once again.

But the alarm clock rang, signalling the end of the bell test.

"The *cough* The time is up, Naruto," Kakashi said before he needs to calm down to recovered from his nervously. "You two failed to get a bell from me."

"No comments," The real Naruto said as his clones exploded into clouds of smoke. Until Sakura dusting her hands.

"Come with me you two." Kakashi said. He dispelled his clone and pulled out an orange book.

They walked in silence and came where three stumps lined side by side. They saw Kushina, Natsumi and Sasuke were already there. Naruto with Sakura took a place next to the post on the side of Sasuke while Kakashi stood next to Kushina. He had already put his book back in his pocket, knowing Kushina would skin him alive if she saw him with the book.

"I watched all of you and I believe that there are no reasons for any of you to go back to the academy," Kushina said, carefully looking at each Genin.

Sasuke smirked. Natsumi narrowed her eyes at her mother. Naruto didn't show any visible reaction, along with his secret wife.

"Instead of we think you should stop being a ninja," Kushina added in a cold voice.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

Sasuke's smirk was replaced by anger. The twins didn't show any reaction along with Sakura, she was standing besides him.

Kakashi asked, "Do you know the true meaning of the test?"

"What? What's meaning? I thought we only had to get a bell," Sasuke asked.

"Its teamwork," Natsumi answered.

Sasuke stared at her.

"She is correct," Kushina said. "Individual skill is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork. Sasuke." She turned to Sasuke. "You slapped away Natsumi's offer of help and dismissed her advice without listening." She looked straight at Kakashi, who nodded his head, as he knew strained relationship between her, Sakura and Naruto. Therefore, it was up to him to tell Naruto his faults.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sakura and said, "Naruto, Sakura, you two knew the meaning behind my test from the beginning. Nevertheless, instead of assisting them, you just chose to watch them. Why?"

"Because unlike someone, I didn't want to waste my time on it," Naruto said, looking Natsumi and Sakura besides him from the corner of his eye.

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye at the blond. "Naruto, you and Sakura are a shinobi of the leaf, and here, we value teamwork and friendship."

"I don't believe in them, Kakashi. They are meaningless to me. It makes you weak and makes you make stupid decisions, I will not be weak."

Kakashi looked at his sensei's son. The mask was hiding his surprise expression very well. _'He is colder than Sasuke.'_

"However, I already know the benefits of a team and teamwork, but...only me and hime were the only two shinobi were work together, minus Natsumi." Naruto finished. That saddens Natsumi before Kushina is about to scold him after this.

_'Nonetheless, it's good to know unlike Sasuke, he is willing to work as a team.'_ Kakashi sighed in relief.

"And Kakashi," Sakura called before Kushina almost to scold Naruto, before joined in, catching Kakashi's attention again. "Naruto-kun had something that belongs you." As she signaled Naruto pulling out something from his pocket, he threw it at him.

Kakashi quickly caught it. To his surprise, it was three bells. Quickly, reaching at his belt, he saw his bells disappearing in a puff of smoke. "But how?" He asked Naruto.

"Our teamwork." It was Natsumi who answered his question.

**==A few minutes before==**

Natsumi watched the scene before her with pure awe, she'd never seen anything like that. She knew her mother can use chakra chains, but she never saw her using it. _'Wow! That's so cool! I wish I could do that.'_ Before seeing Sakura drop kick at Kakashi that slams the ground cause a crumble to explode. _'Holy crap!'_ With her eyes in shocked. _'Sakura is like Granny Tsunade!?'_ Until the large earthquake with a huge dust smoke that destroys the field devastate by Sakura. _'I'll take that back...now she is 2ND Granny!?'_

She was impressed by his display along with Sakura. However, they can't do it all alone; 'I'll have to help them.' Before she could do something, a familiar voice stopped her.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

Natsumi turned around and came to face with another Naruto and Sakura. "Narut-"

"Do you want to pass the test?" Sakura asked, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"Then follow our lead."

**==Present==**

"...Then I waited for the right moment and swapped bells with my clones," Natsumi explained, smiling brightly.

_'If the other Jounin find out about this, they will never let me live peacefully.'_ Kakashi shivered just thinking about it.

"But how is this possible? I was watching you the entire time," Kushina asked her daughter. "You were there standing in front of me, all alone."

"What you saw was nothing more than an illusion, a genjutsu that I placed upon you," Naruto answered. _'With Psionic enhanced.'_

"Well, that was a great plan, but since you have one extra bell, what are you going to do with it?" Kakashi asked, looking at the twins.

Taking the bells from Kakashi's hand, Natsumi threw the two bells toward Sasuke and Sakura each. "I'm giving them two bells." She showed her last bell to Kakashi, "and I'm sharing this last bell with Naruto-niichan." Kakashi gave her a deadpan look. "What? You didn't say that we can't share a bell."

"She has a point, Kakashi," Kushina said, smiling. "You forgot to say that."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, then I guess I have just one thing left to say that..." he said, looking at all his students as he took a dramatic pause. " ...you all pass!"

"Well done, Sakura. No wonder Naruto-kun likes you to have you in this team." Kushina said proudly. "And...I notice you had something around your neck?" Before she notice a golden chain around her neck.

"Well..." Sakura about to answer, with Kakashi and Natsumi were curious minus Sasuke for not interest.

'Don't tell them, Sakura-chan.' Sakura turn her attention to Naruto. 'Not yet, and I got it covered.' With a nod signaling from Naruto, then turn to them. "We'll talk about it, later." She said. With notice Naruto secretly wave his hand.

Kushina sighed about this another time and replied. "You have your point."

"She's right. But now, you all are officially team 7," Kakashi declared.

"It seems I didn't need to use backup plan," Naruto muttered under his breath, but Natsumi clearly heard him as she was standing close to him.

"Backup plan?" She asked. "You had a backup plan?"

Remaining four heads turned slowly in his direction as they heard what Natsumi had asked.

"Well, yes," Naruto admitted as he held up a piece of paper with a seal neatly written on it. "This was my backup plan."

"Hmm, interesting." Kushina said as she began to examine the seal. She was a fuinjutsu master and an Uzumaki after all. "It is a basic trigger seal uses to detonate one or many explosive tags."

Natsumi's face turned ashen white as a thought came in her mind. "Please, do not say you have planted explosive tags all around training ground, Niichan?" She asked, looking around to find them. She was also carefully watching her footing. She didn't want to accidentally activate any tags.

Her statement caught everyone off guard. Explosive tags were a dangerous Ninja tool. Minus Sakura? She knew where it detonates to...

"Don't worry. I've not planted any explosive tags here," Naruto said, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "I've planted them into Kakashi's home, especially all over his favorite books."

"You did WHAT?!" Kakashi shouted when his statement finally sank into his mind.

"What did you think I was doing when you were busy in testing others? I went to your home and slapped explosive tags everywhere...especially on your all books. Everyone knows they're your weakness," Naruto said. "If my original plan had failed, then I would have used those tags to force you to pass us."

There was an absolute silence as everyone absorbed the information that Naruto had revealed. Kakashi quickly made the necessary hand seals for the Body Flicker Jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell just happen to him?" Natsumi asked. "He didn't even say goodbye."

Kushina shook her head. "He's gone to his home to save his precious books," She said with disgust.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked, "Was your backup plan really necessary, koi?"

"Sakura-hime, not everything always goes as the way we planned," Naruto said. "That's why having a backup plan set before anything goes wrong is one of the most important tasks."

"Okay, team 7, pay attention," Kushina said aloud to gain her students' attention on her. "Meet me here tomorrow same time, same place. You're all dismissed except Natsumi and Naruto."

"Hmm," Sasuke said. He turned around and walked away. With Sakura glancing at Naruto.

"Go on. I'll catch up." Naruto insisted.

With that, Sakura disappeared with a black smoke that surprises Kushina and Natsumi again. Sakura did learned 'Blink' from Naruto.

Natsumi sighed as saw Sakura left with a unknown Body Flicker jutsu. She was jealous for having new moves.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly after he made sure Sasuke left. "I had some important thing to do."

Kushina said, "Naruto-kun, I-"

"If you want to speak about earlier, then don't bother," Naruto said, cutting her off. "As a Leaf Shinobi, I helped her with Sakura-chan. There wasn't anything personal."

"Naruto-kun, listen to me," Kushina said. "I want to talk about your chakra chains."

"What about them? You have already seen it; I don't your help. I'm much better in using them than you."

"I can see that!" Kushina admitted. "But how did you add your element affinity in them? I had tried to add my water affinity in my chains before...but it didn't end well."

'Did she just ask my advice?' Naruto thought as he just stood there confused. He had never seen anything like that coming. He had half expected she would ask him about his chains but not this. He shook his head to clear his thought.

"Well, your answer is always front of you." he said. He turned around and took a few steps forward. With each step he took, tendrils of shadows began to dance beneath his feet, gathering and coming apart unnaturally. "Your chakra control. You need a very good chakra control to make chains using your element affinity. While too much chakra will break your chains, low chakra will make them weak. The balance is the only way. It's very difficult control. I can only add my element affinity into a single chain."

Black shadow warped around Naruto and slowly started to dissolve into the air, leaving no trace of him behind.

_'Was that a...a shadow-version of Body Flicker?'_ Kushina thought. _'That jutsu is similar then a Nara do.'_

"Mom!" Natsumi said. She literary had stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Natsumi-chan." Kushina said, staring right at her daughter.

"When are you going to teach me the Body Flicker Jutsu? I want to do that." She pointed at a place that was once occupied by her brother.

Kushina sweat dropped. _'Kids, nowadays seem to focus more on flashy Jutsu rather than getting the job done.'_

**==At Nighttime==**

The following night, together the Uzumaki family was celebrating the success of their children. It was only a little celebration; both Minato and Kushina had brought some gifts for their children.

"Congratulations on being a Genin, Natsumi," Minato said as he handed a small box, packed in green cloth.

Natsumi unwrapped the gift and then opened the box, causing her eyes to go wide. Inside was a three-pointed kunai. "You're going to teach me the Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" She shouted in joy and excitement.

Minato scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't want to burst her bubble, but it had to be undertaken. "Sorry, Princess, I can't teach you that Jutsu yet. You do have chakra to use it many times, but don't have enough chakra control to use it correctly," He pointed the three pointed Kunai that she was holding in her hand, "It is just a little extra insurance. Only to use it in case of an emergency."

Natsumi nodded, placing her father's kunai safely into the weapon pouch. She moved and gave Minato a hug.

"Thanks even though it's lame," She said, murmuring the last part under her breath. She released her father from the hug and looked straight at him with a hopeful expression. "Hey, Dad, can you teach me the Body Flicker Jutsu?" She asked.

"Maybe," Minato said. _'What's wrong with kids these days? They prefer Flashy Jutsu over basics.'_ He thought.

"This one is from me." Kushina said, giving her gift to her. It was long and wrapped in a red cloth.

"Please, tell me, it isn't a Demon Wind Shuriken like Naruto-niichan?" Natsumi asked after examining its size and length. Since only Naruto can handle that shuriken.

"No, my gift is not lame as Minato's," Kushina said.

Minato's eye twitched in annoyance as he screamed in his mind. _'My gift is not lame.'_

Natsumi opened Kushina's gift. Inside the long, black box lay the most beautiful Ninjato just like Naruto that she had ever seen before. It had a black sheath and blood red hilt. On the hilt was carved a mythological bird, Phoenix with the Uzumaki Clan's swirl in between its both wings.

Natsumi removed the ninjato from its sheath. Her eyes moved over the blade to examine its beauty. The blade was thin, an elegant looking, razor sharp and deadly. She traced the kanji of '火の意志' (Hi no Ishi: Will of Fire) that carved into the blade with her fingers.

"Do you like it?" Kushina asked, smiling as she watched her daughter had lost in eyeing the beauty of the sword.

"Yeah," Natsumi said. She gave his sword a few practice swings to get a feel for the weapon and found Ninjato was perfect for her hand. "I love it."

"I knew you would love it."

"Thank mom." Natsumi sheathed her sword, moved forward, and hugged her mother happily.

Kushina wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a hug in return. "I believe that you are fully ready to learn Kenjutsu," She said, releasing Natsumi from the hug.

"Thank you," Natsumi said. "But...what about Naruto-niichan?"

"Don't worry, Natsumi, we also have gifts for him," Minato said, smiling. "Anyway, where is he?"

Natsumi answered, "I think he's in his room."

Suddenly, they heard faint footsteps. They turned around to see Naruto carrying a backpack on his shoulder. With his mask on. **(AN: Just like the Ragnarok Online: Assassin. Forgot about that, sorry folks.)**

Minato smiled at his son. "Naruto, I have-" However, he cut himself off as he saw his backpack. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving forever...this home." Naruto said, making his way toward the front door.

"What?" Kushina shouted, a tear forming in the corner of her eye and slowly falling down her face.

"Naruto, this is your home." Minato said, trying to persuade his son.

Naruto stopped in front of the door and turned slightly to look at Minato. "It's your home, Hokage-sama, not mine," He said.

"Naruto, I forbid you from getting out of this house," Minato ordered.

"You can't stop me from leaving, Hokage-sama," Naruto said, smirking. "According to the village law, after wearing a headband that shows my status as a ninja, a Genin is considered an adult. There's nothing you can do now."

"And also...my name is now Naruto Kerrigan." Naruto declared that surprised Minato along his family before he and Kushina about to protested. "If you attempted to protested me. I did emancipate myself to cut ties with you!"

With that, he exited the house, leaving his saddened family behind. Kushina and Natsumi crying parents and Minato was disbelief for hearing Naruto did emancipate before heading to the office.

**==Outside==**

Naruto stepped out of the Uzumaki House's compound and took a deep breath, savoring the air of freedom.

At last, he had been able to free himself from all watchful eyes of his family...'former' family members. It was a major obstacle in his path, which was gone; he could start formulating his revolutionary plan.

He gathered chakra into his feet and jumped to the next rooftop. He landed there in a crouch and then started jumping from roof to roof towards his new apartment.

After jumping from one roof to another for several minutes, he slowed down when he came near his new place. He took a big jump and swiftly landed on the balcony.

He took a few steps forward, but something stopped him. His eyes drifted over to a small, dark empty space between the two buildings. He shook his head before returning his eyes back to the door. He withdrew a key from his pocket to unlock the door.

_'So Minato has sent one of his ANBU to keep his eye on me.'_ He thought as he pushed the door open and walked in. He closed and closed the door behind him. Then he channelled chakra into the door as the seal array materialized on it, securing whole apartment from unwanted eyes.

He looked around. He had gotten everything he'd need in the small apartment. It had a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bed.

"So...This is the old apartment of dad's or father's dad's, huh." Naruto said. "But it is in better condition than before. But it's maybe quite small, isn't it, so whatever."

"Yes, its small, Naruto-kun. And its good to have you here." A familiar voice that made Naruto attention to in the dark hallway and see the green and purple lining eyes and glowing violet crack-like marks above and below her eyes, with a smile.

"Glad I'm here, Sakura-hime." Naruto surprised to see Sakura stepped out in the shadows with her Queen of Blades form. "Since you had a spare key. Does anyone followed you?"

"No, Koi. All I did sense a ANBU followed you." Sakura replied.

"He did...bout time to kick this revolution, into Overdrive." Naruto declared.

Suddenly, as the Primal Queen of Blades came closer, the Xel'naga was get use to as he gazed at Sakura. The dark pink dreadlocks-haired kunoichi lowered her right hand across her face and licked her clawed fingers, causing Naruto to coy on his face. As Naruto nod at her then she replied and gave kiss together.

"Get ready, hime." Naruto said, taking his backpack off from his back, and placing it on the ground. He took the black eagle beak hood out of it and pulled it over his head. He took the the black crystal and place it on the center, then the vortex appeared in the room. "We're going."

His blue eyes slowly turned Rinnegan. He raise his hand and before opened a Shadow Portal and went in and went in with Sakura following behind him. The portal itself is permanent, only it can deactivate its potential when the user returns.

**==Somewhere==**

Using the Corridor of Darkness, Naruto and Sakura teleported to a place that was very familiar to both of them.

"We're back..." Naruto said.

It was the place, now it was Naruto and Sakura's home in far distance in Konoha. Its been a hour (2 years) in the Advance Time-Space Dome. Since Naruto leave his forces and Sakura had her brood mothers to do their work; leaving Arukana in charge to assemble her Swarm with the other Brood mothers; Suiriumi (Mystery Sea), Yamakuzure (Mountain Crumble), Raisō (Thunder Talon), Shimaki (Death Wind) and Erebus (Nether Darkness).

"You did create a largest mountain to cover our forces." Sakura comment at the sight of the large red mountain. **(AN: Inspired from Red Line in One Piece.)**

"Yes," Naruto said. Within the an year later? Naruto did create a mountain walls for both Protoss and Zerg bases to conceal the rest, when the Shinobi from the different village wondered of how the Land of Fire has a largest mountain, turns out the color of the mountain is red as the mountain can reach into the skies and clouds.

So they called it the 'Red Colossal Mountain', it was tallest as the Mount Hakurei. As Naruto and Sakura did left their house on the woods to make sure to see it, also they create a large lake for shinobi to cool down and drink.

By using Naruto jutsu to create a largest empty lake and find the stream that connects it to the lake, then create a that has a Genjutsu to conceal the house on the medium-size desert island. **(AN: Think the island in Fullmetal Alchemist when Ed and Al were training for being Alchemist.)**

The island itself is in the front of Red Mountain. Its a perfect cover-up for any shinobi or travelers alike can travel there.

"Let's go, hime." Naruto said.

As they went to the front of the mountain. Moving towards it, he made some hand seals before slamming hands on the ground. A dark-red seal materialized on the mountain. It parted the mountain in the center, it turns out it was a chamber door, revealing a pitch-black passage behind it with stairs. **(AN: AVP passage door where the Plasma casters being sealed in the sarcophagus.)**

"Looks like we are." Sakura replied. As Naruto survey around and they can see the one of Naruto's observers. As Naruto got the information from the Observers.

"It seems the ANBU had tried to entered our apartment. While I had the seal to prevent trespassers." Naruto stated, before looking at his wife. "It will take time get our revolution start."

They went inside. As they continued working in the dark passage.

They finally came to the end and on the sight to see the whole city size filled with Protoss and Zerg. Now Naruto build a wall in each sides for both of his and Sakura's forces. With Naruto and Sakura create more crystals and gas for build more forces. **(AN: Just like Crater City in this Anime.)**

Also at the mountain is unlike the Hokage Mountain; 2 stone faces of Naruto and Sakura on side by side. On the top of the stone faces, is the Xel'naga Temple? But its not like the Xel'naga Temple in Shakuras; a blue pyramid-shaped structure with a small floating crystalline top, and it appeared very different (and larger) then the temple on Aiur. The crystal wasn't like the Shakuras, it was a replica of the crystal. The crystals allows to had more minerals to regrow its where the rest begun to depleted.

The temple will considered as a Kage's Tower. Both Naruto and Sakura were leaders in both sides.

"It seems we will prepared soon." Sakura said. Getting a nod from Naruto and they both disappeared with 'Blink'.

As they arrived inside the Temple is on the top floor and there is a that looks like Arcturus Mengsk's office in Korhal. As Naruto and Sakura approaches the window and seeing the great view of his forces.

They can see glowing night blue and fire red in the city.

"So you two are finally return here…my King and my Queen."

"I agreed with her, since you guys are 'not' late like Kakashi-san."

Naruto and Sakura slowly turned around and saw the person along with zerg or Protoss they had supposed to see.

**(Story End - TBC)**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for Reading my story. Please, make sure to comment on a story. Please, No flaming.**

**AN2: Well...since Sakura did use the Leaping Strike. Now Naruto did left the Namikaze family. Since he did made his retribution like Sarah or Jim Raynor Does. So this chapter is now made some adjustment in one of those lines inspired by Sarah and Jim Raynor. Since I did had to do I must.**

**Now...En Taro Tassadar, and Adun Toridas**

* * *

**Chapter 03 Complete**

**Date:** 2/22/2015/4:48am - **Updated:** 2/26/2015/8:05am

**Started:** 2/19/2015/1:14am - **Edited:** 2/26/2015/3:26pm


	4. 04: BoTeam7 & Retribution begun soon

Chapter 4: Beginning of Team 7 and the Retribution begun soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Along with Starcraft from Blizzard.

* * *

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thinking'_

'Mental Telepathic Conversation' \- Underline Only

**")Jutsu!("**

**"Demon or Summon"**

_["Spirit Talking"/'Spiritual Mental Link']_

* * *

AN: I had take a break for this story I some errands to do. Since I like Sakura Haruno for being like Kushina for my own reason being a heroine in anime. So 'unknown' guest? Just don't crossed me!

* * *

**(Story Start)**

Naruto and Sakura slowly turned around and saw the person along with zerg or Protoss they had supposed to see.

"Arukana...its been a while." Naruto smiled to see the first Zerg Brood Mother, since before she was evolved and grown stronger and bigger then the Zerg Queen. After their absence. She will informed Naruto or Sakura about the choices for their strain by choice. Good thing they Spawn the Leviathan now and gather essence for now with the Evolution Master.

So, Naruto and Sakura had decide to take the Broods separately in each new strains. **(AN: Damn me! I never thought about something like that? I did read a Starcraft fanfic story. It will be a good idea for have one choice in strain on each brood.)**

With Naruto lead both Protoss and Zerg, and while Sakura lead her Swarm? Having two strains to pick one and leaving another. Since he had discussed Kami to had the Swarmling and gave it to Sakura? Since being the King &amp; Queen of the Swarm was a good idea.

Naruto will take the Raptor and Hunter strains while Sakura take the Swarmling and Splitter strains. The Swarmling and Splitter had multiple combos: 3x10 eggs into 30 swarmlings and morph into Splitters after detonate into 2 that makes 60 or more.

Instead of choosing one for the Swarm, let the Swarm decide by "choice".

For example, let's say the Brood likes to defeat his/her enemies with overwhelming numbers then the Swarmling is a perfect choice for his/her, but then if he/she like taking the high ground and attacking in close then the Raptor is the best choice for each of them, instead of making the choice for the Swarm, let them and the Brood Mother's choose the strain that suits their fighting strategies, it's a waste to discard one strain over the other.

Now for the first is the Roach Strain; now Naruto or Sakura will choose one strain:

The Corpser and The Vile strain roaches been Developed:

The Corpser that allows to strain implants roachling parasite into Host. Erupts from enemy's corpse after the victims died. When they obtain the essence of the Scantipede from Planet Cantar to secure, its where the Concealed Protoss Facility.

Then the Vile in Planet Mehlus 4. Environment used to guide evolution. When several roaches drink the microbe-infested water on the surface of the planet. But few survivors adapted and the rest of them dead to consume the essence.

The Viles allows to spits acid saliva that very effective against larger enemy units that slows movements and attacks. But... Those those strains were under disadvantage for losing for another.

As for each of them choose: Naruto picked the Corpser strain and Sakura take the Vile strain.

Now for the Hydralisk Strain. They mutated into the old strain, the Lurker and the new strain that penetrates toughest armor, the Impaler:

The Impaler strain. Attacks and penetrates through armor with a single target that does have a massive damage. Also its also that strain is a strong and long range zerg.

They acquired and obtained the essence the Overmind's creation, the Impaler colony. Its successor was the now-defunct sunken colony. Attacking with subterranean tentacles, its attack is slow, but does incredible damage. At least three impaler colonies survived on Marek V.

And next is the Lurkers were the old mutation strain from the Hydralisk during the Brood War? Its an Anti-infantry Attacker and Heavy Defense Warrior that it uses subterranean spines that kills an army.

They acquired and retrieved the key transformation sequence was missing for they need the Lurker den's essence. During the Second Great War, Abathur discovered a group of feral lurkers on Cavir, leftover from the Tiamat Brood in the Brood War. That planet was once the birthing colony for Daggoth's brood, now feral.

Now with their choice: Naruto is choice is the Impaler and Sakura take the Lurkers.

But, there is another strain only a each Hydralisk, its about the taller then a normal Hydralisk. They call it the Hunter Killer; it was created the same Daggoth celebrate. Hunter Killers were the Elite Range Creatures.

This year still in a Academy; Sakura had sending many of the Overseers in orbit for surveillance and while Naruto sending Observers all over the nations.

Now three more strains arrived during they still stay in village for each of them; the Mutalisk, the Swarm Host and the Ultralisk. That Kami brought more.

First the Mutalisk strain evolved; one is the Broodlord and Viper strands:

The Broodlord were known as the "true monster of the sky". Its the powerful zerg aerial bomber and the long range ground attacker that launch broodlings and defenseless to air fighters. The broodling can attacks ground units.

They obtain the essence of the feral Broodlord in Sigma Centari. With the Mutalisk as a support to assist the Broodlords. It will be a stalemate without long rang attackers unlike the Guardian.

And Viper is a support and terrain control specialist. They obtain essence from Primal Zerg based on the old strain the Defiler. It "abduct" target friendly or foe to pull the units on location into the top or bottom cliff.

Also spits green cloud to blind structures like bunkers that they attack or defend the post with the friendlies to strike them out and also Vipers can attack air units unlikely the Devourer.

Now for choices: Naruto will select the Brood Lord and Sakura take the Viper strain. Since the purple Mutalisk that morph into Viper has four wings.

Next is Swarm Host. Allows to spawn Locust while burrowing. While the Locust attacks ground and air units with its acidic saliva. Now for the two strains each of them select:

Carrions produce Locust that capable to fly in high speed. It was developed in Cruxas III through the genome of carrion wasp.

Next is Creeper, able to travel any locations faster after obtain the Ash worm's essence in Ignus.

Naruto decide to have the Creeper, it will be useful to travel to defend the hive cluster while its unprotected. And Sakura take the Carrion to had a air strike to other side.

Now lastly...one of the toughest Zerg in the Swarm...the Ultralisk. Its the heavy assault beast with the Kaiser blades that splashes the groups. Its fast, powerful and had a anger management.

Now for the evolution strain to choose; they obtain essence in the Korhal research &amp; development center:

The Noxious strain has capable to emits Noxious Cloud that poison victims its nearby. Also the Noxious Ultralisk had ability to use Toxic Blast to damage ground units and structures.

And the Torrasque, its a specialist Ultralisk zerg. Its been genetically modified to use nuclear and radiological components to fuel their re-grown.

Upon death the torrasque ultralisk will turn into a cocoon, which will rebirth into a new ultralisk. This ability has 60 seconds, so if the ultralisk is killed when it the seconds is off, the ultralisk will die.

Now...the final choice his decide: now Naruto pick the Torrasque. And now Sakura take the Noxious.

After two choice strains is chosen. Now Naruto had organized ground units: 100 Raptor zerglings, 70 Corpser Roaches, 20 Hunter Killers and 48 Hydralisk, 20 Impalers, 18 Creeper Swarm Host and 12 Torrasque Ultralisk. Also 25 of the Aberration will be guards to the Hive Cluster along with 8 Zerg Queens (as healers to use Transfusion) and also 10 impalers and Lurkers. As for hunter banelings are prepared in total 80 of them.

As his Protoss select will be: 80 zealots, 40 Stalkers, 28 Sentries, 36 Dark Templars; Lenassa or Zer'atai, 26 High Templars and 13 Archons, 18 Immortals, 10 colossus'.

Then the air units for his fleet in this planet: 70 Mutalisk, 30 broodlords on the zerg side and protoss side has 50 phoenixes, 30 Void Rays, 5 Carriers and 30 Tempests.

Naruto's own Flagship is "The Wind of the Void", like before it was behemoth-class Warship, along with the Mother ship, with 3 Carriers in flanking position and 20 scouts and 24 phoenixes.

And also Sakura had a single Larva to Spawn Leviathan from orbit. She had 50 Mutalisk to guard it and one of her Brood Mothers, Erebus will be in charge on orbital space. It will take years to breed along with Naruto's 10 Phoenixes squadron to take a patrol. And also gathered astroid meteorites as materials.

Now Sakura done her organized like her husband: 150 Swarmlings, 50 splitter banelings, 60 Vile roaches, 48 Hydralisks, 20 Lurkers, 10 Carrion Swarm Host and 8 Noxious. As for air units, she will had 15 Vipers and 85 Mutalisk. Or more.

Now Naruto or Sakura had increases their forces of the Swarm by 200 or more.

Next is the Brood Mothers decide which strain for each of their broods: with the essence Naruto or Sakura acquired from the 5 elemental nations:

Arukana is the Primal Brood Mother to made her choice by both: Zerglings (Raptor or Swarmling), Banelings (Splitter or Hunter), Roaches (Corpser or Vile), Hydralisk (Lurker or Impaler), Ultralisk (Noxious or Torrasque), Swarm Host (Carrion or Creeper) and Mutalisk (Brood Lord or Viper).

Then next is Suiriumi is in charge for the oceans. She will made a choice, she had picked: Swarmlings, Splitter Banelings, Corpser Roaches, Hydralisk (Lurker and Hydolysk), Torrasque Ultralisk, Carrion Swarm Host, Mutalisk (Brood Lord).

Yamakuzure's role is can climb mountains, so as her brood will be: Raptor Zerglings, Baneling Hunters, Vile Roaches, Hydralisk (Impaler), Noxious Ultralisk, Creeper Swarm Host, Mutalisk (Viper).

Raisō will do the same as Yamakuzure? She is also a sister of hers. Now her brood is: Raptor Zerglings, Baneling Hunters, Corpser Roaches, Hydralisk (Impaler), Torrasque Ultralisk, Creeper Swarm Host, Mutalisk (Viper).

Shimaki is in-charged in the desert in Suna. Her hide carapace allows her to conceal desert sands, then her brood of choice: Raptor Zerglings, Splitter Banelings, Vile Roaches, Hydralisk (Lurker), Noxious Ultralisk, Carrion Swarm Host, Mutalisk (Brood Lord and Swarm Guardian).

Erebus will be in charge for scouting in the space orbital and the watcher to the planet Ninshū. With Naruto create satellite-size with Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth). Now her brood in space compare with Mutalisk with Vipers support. She will be in-charge for spawned Leviathans, and her forces stain: Raptor Zerglings and Swarmlings, Hunter Banelings, Vile and Corpser Roaches, Hydralisk (Lurker and Impaler), Torrasque Ultralisk, Carrion Swarm Host, Mutalisk (Viper). Then she had the Primal Guardian. And even the branch mutation strain of Mutalisk, the Devourer. (AN: Thank the SC2 Developer to had the Ol'Devourer in the Engine of Destruction.)

Now the rest of the other Zergs like: Infestor, Corrupter, Aberration, Brutalisk, Scourge, Changeling, and the Zerg Guardian (Evolved from Mutalisk).

"How are the brood mothers doing while we're gone? And there any of terrans spotted any of them?" Naruto asked.

"No my king, my queen. There are no terrans all over these lands or forest will never spotted us." Arukana replied.

"Good, keep us posted. And keep a low-profile."

Getting a bow from the Prime Brood Mother. Also there is a creature that unlike other Zergs.

Then Kami came to visit when they're 10? She gave Naruto with his new gift and also brought the Primal Zerg and its essence.

They gave them the essence of the Primal Zerg; Ravasaur, Tyrannozor, and the counterpart of Guardian that evolves from Mutalisk, this one is targets air units instead ground units, thank to Abathur to mutate and evolved into a long range air-unit attacker.

The Tyrannozor is a massive Primal Zerg unlike the Ultralisk.

And the Ravasaur can spits acid at foes.

Lastly is the Primal Zerglings, Hyralisks and Roaches. Its unlike the normal Zerg strain.

The Primal Zergs will be part of their Prime Resistance or Royal Guards to the Primary Hive Cluster Kerrigan has. That besides the Xel'naga Temple as a Communication Center.

Then she brought a single Primal Zerg that look like Dehaka? Since they'll collect essence. His name is Kaf'kha, the Pack Leader of Primal Zerg.

"How are your pack doing while we're absence, Kaf'kha?" Sakura asked. Before Arukana brought him to the Temple.

"I had my pack prepared. I will follow. Collect essence. I wait to kill. I wait evolved." Kaf'kha replied.

"Good. You may dismissed. Keep me updated." Sakura replied, getting a 'yes' from the Primal Zerg and return to the Primary Hive Cluster.

As for Naruto's or Sakura's infested experiments, they decide to use...2 individuals to see if its ready. Since one of them is standing front of them along with Arukana.

"Glad you came around. Where is she...Shisui-san?" Naruto said.

It was Shisui Uchiha. He had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit.

Turns out his looks different and outfit was a tattered and ripped. His skin were scale-like and eyes were now glowing green since his sharingans were gone; Danzo had his eye stolen to achieved his mission and the other is Itachi's possession. Now he had his eyes replaced and also mutated. His left shoulder were strange organic with talons, and clawed hand and 3 jutted forearm uses for slash enemies. **(AN: Think Infested Alexei Stukov was revived or Duran.)**

Naruto had found Shisui's body at the bottom of the lake, before the Uchiha Massacre starts when Itachi came, and commit suicide. So he had ordered some new strands of Hydralisk allows to swim like a fish to retrieved it.

With that, he begun to experimenting him before replace his eyes. And implanted the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus. Within few days inside the chrysalis to had Shisui reborn.

Shisui had awoken in the Chrysalis. Before it success. When that happen...

**==Flashback Start==**

As inside the chrysalis, inside of it was a human that had black hair. Until it was a man started to stir for awaken before open his eyes.

_'Where...where am I?'_ Now he open his eyes that surprised him about he can see his eyes._ 'My eyes! I can see.'_

As he look around turns out he wasn't in heaven or limbo. He was surround by green liquid and look around to seeing he was inside of some kind of organic. As he was about to choke that he was surrounded in liquid. But turns out, he can breath.

_'Wait a minute...I can breath...but how?'_

Until the organic is starting to rumble until it started to open up, until he fell in the soft ground with a splash. Until as he push himself before he stood and coughing out the liquid remains.

Looking around with clear confusion on his face about his surroundings. All around him was organic walls, on the floor all around the room was liquid substance.

A sudden he heard a squishing sound and one of the wall's convulsed and opened up to show that Naruto stepped in (with his mask on), and also along with a women that he look familiar to him, purple skin, brownish carapace armor that seemed to be fused to her skin and her hair is dreadlocks, he notice he saw a small tint of pink, except for the spiked carapace amour on her right shoulder.

"You're..."

"Yes, Shisui Uchiha. You know I'm Naruto, right, the neglected son of the Fourth." Naruto said that surprised reanimated Uchiha. "Also its Naruto 'Kerrigan' for now."

"Am I..."

"No...look at the pool and what did you see."

With Shisui couldn't hesitate and look down before he felt wet on his hands. "WHAT! What happen to me?" Shisui exclaimed in shock as from what Naruto could see him that he is no longer less human.

His eyes is glowing green and his cheek and he notice his right arm and shoulder before he turn to see it was also an organic matter, also there's spikes on his shoulder and 3 jutted blade on his forearm with claws allowed to ripped a flesh or cut a limb.

"W-What is this? Its like, its part of me." He examine hand that felt real.

"Yes, and also I had bring you back to the land of the living, and also..." As Naruto's eyes glowing dark cyan that made Shisui agony from the pain in his head.

"Don't worry, I've implanted the events before the massacre." Naruto explained that made Shisui's eyes widen to seeing events? Naruto saw him and Itachi in his visions before he made move after he gave his Sharingan to his trusted friend for not letting Danzo or anyone can get their hands on.

After he commit suicide and sacrifice to protect the village. And then Itachi's little brother became an Avenger to attempted to kill his older brother and bring the Uchiha Clan return and restore its glory.

Now Shisui was speechless about those events, turns out Sasuke had became arrogant and distant to anyone. When he learned about Naruto's life. When he felt pity for their Hokage and his wife betrayed Naruto for everything they done.

Until Naruto create his revolution and also...he did notice the same girl on the events implanted from Naruto was...

"Naruto, is that..." Shisui pointed at Primal Zerg Sakura with extended her wings.

"That's right Shisui-san, its Sakura Haruno, and the girlfriend of Naruto." Sakura correct him. "Since I made my choice to become of what I am." She stated about her body before proclaimed. "I am the Queen of Blades of the Swarm."

"And I am also the Executor of the Void of the Shakuras." Naruto added. "And the King of the Swarm."

"If you can served us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto added. "And we'll have our revolution to conquest our goals."

"And we have our power to destroy and end the cycle of hatred." Sakura added.

"And we will not force you...its your choice." Naruto finished.

With Shisui was speechless about he wants to joined the revolution and overthrow their retribution.

"I accept...Executor, my Queen."

"Good." Naruto smiled through his mask. "Sooner or later. We are prepared to surface."

**==Flashback Ended==**

"At the ruins... About still west here between Fire and Water Country when she had 4 Overlords that rest of the units were board: 16 raptors in 1 and the other 2 carries 32 swarmlings, now next is 7 Hyralisk and 1 Overseer with 4 Mutalisk escorts, and also along the new strains." Infested Shisui informed, now Naruto and Sakura did create Infested Terrans. Since they dubbed it to 'Infested Shinobi'. They need dead shinobi to conduct for experiments. And had chakra within them.

When Naruto was able to erase the corpse's memory and then redesigned and also he needs bodies for his Six-Paths. Also spared for joined the forces to control.

And Sakura will do the rest. They will control them as puppets. Just like Sarah does. Instead Terran Marines; one is suicide bomber and other is perfect to use weapons, instead Terran Marines.

Naruto nodded. He walked toward a chair on behind the desk and sat down on it with his arms crossed, one leg placed over other with Sakura sitting the desk besides him. "So...any progress?" He asked.

Now he called himself as 'Infested Shisui' and came out with a scroll in his pocket. "Here, this is what we got from one of the Raptor Zerglings from the salvage team." He threw the scroll at Naruto.

Naruto caught the scroll with his telekinesis. As the scroll flew towards his hand then grabbed it.

"What is it?" He asked, examining the scroll. It was just a little scroll engraved with a familiar red swirl.

"The Symbol of the Uzumaki Clan?" He looked up at Shisui as he waited for it to say something, but it stayed quiet, so he asked, "What is in the scroll, Shisui-san?"

"Probably something you would like you acquired...that interest you..."

Naruto raised his eyebrow on it but opened by rolled the scroll with Sakura and went besides him curiously. Their eyes widened when he and Sakura read the first few lines that had written in the scroll, and widened even further, when they finished reading the scroll. He stared at the desk with his eyes closed with his hand on his face, while Sakura comfort her husband. "I see...just as Dad always said."

Receiving a nod from the Infested Uchiha. "Indeed, Executor." He said. "This was the one of the things that had attracted any attention at that time with her. With this information. We'll have you improved your skills."

"If it's true, then I want it...all of it." Naruto said as he rolled up the scroll. As he turn to Sakura and mental communicate his wife with his eyes glowing.

'I understand, koi.' Sakura replied, she glance at Arukana and Shisui. "Send a Nydus worm to had assist 'her' for increase the search by sending more zerg to assist her by; 48 swamlings and 30 Vile Roaches."

"By your command, my queen." Arukana replied, as she left to prepared the search party.

Shisui wondered before with his eyebrow rose, then asked. "Why aren't you going there personally, Naruto-kun? You shouldn't had send a clone to take your place if..." As soon as he was about to realized. "…Oh!"

Naruto nod his head for his suggesting, then said. "Exactly. We can't take that risk afford without suspicious. Minato is monitoring me or Sakura about the around the clock. We can't take that man lightly. After all, he's a leader of the most powerful shinobi village for nothing. I'll wait for the right time with rendezvous with Suiriumi and I am sure we'll get it soon...very soon."

Shisui thoughts haven't forgotten something before he nodded the head. When he was still alive, was human once. Minato was truly a genius. He was skilled enough to figure out weakness of Tobi's space-time jutsu in the middle of the fight. "Hn, we can't afford to underestimate Lord Fourth."

"Good. You may dismissed." Naruto dismissed him, with that he disappeared with a silent body flicker. Although...the free-will Infested Shinobi can able to use jutsu.

Sakura glance at Naruto, as she move her 'wings' around Naruto place his hand and rubbing smoothly. As she let her wing slipped out his hand and said. "I will be at our house for dinner."

"Yes, hun." Naruto replied before letting go her 'wing'. "I'll see you there."

With that Sakura disappeared with Blink.

As Naruto lend back his chair, rolled his eyes at the corner before rolled his eyes at the view of the window, then sighed and closed his eyes, sighed, turn his chair and called from behind. "Is there any info about this to tell me...Itachi."

Until a figure stepped out in the shadows besides Naruto reveals to be Itachi.

"Yes, I had." Itachi replied.

"Good. How is your 'organization' coming? The Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, resting his chin on a fist. "Have they started to capture Tailed Beasts yet, while I was at Konoha with Sakura-chan?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, Naruto-kun, not yet. They are currently collecting funds for the organization."

"Hmm, this is interesting." Naruto said as his eyes shifted into metallic Rinnegan. "Mind telling me everything about them."

After the massacre, Naruto confronted Itachi about his mission to prevent the Uchiha to coup' for overthrow Leaf. So he knew Naruto's betrayal about his family. So Itachi was told that his mother is alive? He did also had in mind. But, in exchange he will be the Triple agent to Leaf, Akatsuki and the Protoss/Zerg alliance.

Itachi told him everything that took place in the organization in the past years. It didn't even leave any tiny details. After that, it gave him information about every member with his or her powers and weakness.

After hearing all information from Itachi, Naruto went into deep thought. "Good, but let me know immediately if anything happens in the organization." He said. "…we'll ready..."

Itachi gave him a nod slightly, showing his eyes that its unlike during the massacre, it was combination of his and Shisui's eyes. "Yes, I'll keep in touch with you...Executor."

As Itachi turned himself into a flock of crows and disappeared.

**==Later==**

After becoming an official team, both Kakashi and Kushina first taught their new students some basic chakra control exercises like Tree Climbing and Water Walking something every newly made Genin should know how to do before moving toward more advance stuff.

Naruto and Sakura had already known them before even becoming a Genin, so those exercises were easy to them. It could not say the same about Natsumi and Sasuke.

They had to struggle for more than two weeks to reach a decent level because of their naturally large chakra reverse.

After completing all basic, Kakashi and Kushina moved on some advance stuff, teamwork exercises and improving their students' individual skills.

During all training sections with the team, Kushina saw Naruto spending time with Sakura for awhile. The pink haired girl had made her son very happy after that, if Kushina wants a daughter-in-law like her, but much to Natsumi's jealousy, she did knew her daughter had a brother complex, her obsession over Naruto had tried everything.

Well...after training, Kushina will watch the conversation or Natsumi needs to talk to Naruto during lunch time.

**==Flashback Started - After the Training Season==**

"Naruto-niichan." Natsumi called.

Seeing Naruto and Sakura had ate lunch together with a homemade bento, sharing food as well. It was pretty good after all. Kushina and Kakashi needs a break along with Sasuke with his riceballs that had tomatoes in it.

Naruto frown, gazed at Natsumi with a scoff and a rude tone. "What did you want?"

Before changing his behavior to Natsumi or her family, a bad side, and Sakura, a good side. Kushina was curiously

"I need to talk with you in private." Natsumi said as she stood and grab his hand dragged Naruto out. With the blond turn his head at Sakura.

"Don't worry, I will make this will be quick Sakura-chan." Naruto said to Sakura, that irritates and annoys Natsumi before he was dragged in the forest, before Kushina stood and go there for she was curious.

Until Sakura took out a storage scroll and unrolled it, with Kakashi's curious. He knew it was a storage scroll. 'Interesting, Naruto taught her fuinjutsu too.'

As the rosette made a single hand seal with and said. "**)Kai!(**"

Then a poof smoke reveal to be a several tea cups and tea pot that the tea is ready. That whistles Kakashi seeing Sakura learned Fuinjutsu with impressed.

"I'm impressed." Kakashi admitted, before seeing Sakura pour the tea in the cup and gave it to him. As he gave her a eye smile. "Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome, sensei."

Then Sakura pour another tea and gave it to Sasuke. Which made him hesitate with shrugged and take the cup, after all. He needs some relax with a cup of tea.

Sakura pour hers and sighed it, and comment. "It seems Natsumi will push the wrong button for sure." That made the two attention with curious at her.

With Sasuke broke his silence from his brooding. "What did mean...Sakura?"

Sakura had Sasuke's attention for his questions. Along with Kakashi, she replied. "Umm...well..."

**==With Naruto and Natsumi==**

"What do you want, Natsumi." Naruto asked with his arms crossed, icy glare front of Natsumi, that getting her nervous. She knew he was not a mood to talk about it.

"Naruto-niichan, can you please...um...break up with Sakura." Natsumi pleading nervously in voice as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" He asked before rolling his eyes, with Kushina was curious lending against the tree that she surpassed her chakra completely.

Natsumi explained. "Because she's a-"

"Fan-girl." Naruto correct her sentence with a bad mood. "She is not a really fan-girl type just like the rest of the girls in the Academy." He stated. "Are you a bipolar or something?"

"N-no, I did not, I…" Natsumi tried to protested. While Naruto can mind-read within her thoughts. _'What am I going to do? He thinks I'm bipolar for my actions that he thinks me as a spoil brat.'_

That made Naruto narrow his eyes increase, getting Natsumi nervous that frightens her.

"You think about telling your friends to forbid them to talk to me that they thought I was a spoiled brat, so you could have me by yourself only." Naruto obvious, that shocks Natsumi. "I don't think so, since I have no friends to befriend with when you took away my first childhood."

That made Natsumi speechless about what happen, she blame herself for everything. Now Naruto hates her and her family. Kushina on besides the tree clenches her chest in pain from his words.

As Naruto finished. "And more importantly...I knew you're watching me before you were looking me, when I met Sakura-chan." That surprised Natsumi.

"You knew?" Natsumi said with her eyes widen.

Naruto scoffed. "Are you smug? I am a new special kind Shinobi. Also I've taught Sakura my abilities of how to use it." That surprised Kushina and Natsumi's sudden ability. "And also I can't tell you more about my capabilities."

"If your are a Special kind of Shinobi. I want to know those abilities that you and Sakura did lift objects with your hands?" Natsumi asked.

"Its none your business." Naruto replied.

"When did you and Sakura have that ability? I don't remember you having that ability, Niichan." That made Naruto who just gave her a glare that her flinch.

"That was my last straw, Natsumi. I'm not your brother anymore… Not anymore." Naruto said coldly to her. Kushina was surprised at Naruto sudden change of attitude hiding behind the tree.

As Naruto rolled his eyes behind at the tree. "And also you, Kushina! I know you were following us!"

That surprised Kushina that he was a sensory. As she decide to step out in the tree to confront him. Before she conceal her chakra signature. But he knows.

With Natsumi was disbelief of how he can sense her mother nearby.

"You're a sensory?" Kushina asked.

"Sorry, I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto said as he started to walk away, but then Natsumi suddenly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Niichan please I-"

*SMACK!* - with a echo sound effects.

Kushina's eyes widen in shock in what Naruto just did. He just slapped his own sister across the face. Natsumi was on the ground and looks up at Naruto and saw that he was glaring at her with cold eyes.

"Don't ever call me your brother again, especially Kushina as a mother." Naruto said with an icy cold tone that would made that stabs Kushina's heart. "You and that family of yours have neglected me for too long enough, and even you are now betrayed me from my sudden DEATH."

That pains Kushina and Natsumi's chest more for being betrayal. "You are not my sister and I'm not the son of those two like her," that pierce Kushina's heart more, "and to answer your question when I've obtained my own new abilities when I was coma. You and your family are nothing but of waste of time." Kushina and Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing those words and bowed her head in shame.

"Naruto! You can't talk-" Kushina couldn't finish sentence to scold him and suddenly she felt a push and send herself sideways towards the nearby tree that hits her hard that breaks it, before Naruto sway his hand and til the tree change directions on the side.

As Kushina is on ground in agony with pain holding her head before blood flows on her forehead, leaving a imprint from the tree and look at Naruto with a shock in fear for seeing Naruto's eyes glowing dark cyan with a strong KI appeared front of her.

_'What kind of dōjutsu was that? And the Killing Intent? It's strong.'_ Kushina thought seeing his fury eyes she felt, before Naruto was able to read her mind.

"Like I said...you two nothing but a waste of time." Naruto said with a demonic tone that frightens Kushina for what Naruto had said to them. "And don't forget. Its "Kerrigan" to you, for now. Include I don't need your help. If you approached and touch me again, and I will not holding back." With he slowly closed his eyes and opens them, revert into normal blue. And gave her a hard kick on her stomach that agony holding her stomach,

With no more words to be said Naruto turn around, left with a growl, leaving Natsumi and Kushina...

Today was a bad day to him.

**==Flashback Ended==**

After the incident, Kushina and Natsumi agreed themselves for not telling her husband/father what happen. They'll gave him a cover-up story for sure, before telling him about his abilities. Before Kushina patch her head after what happen.

When Team 7 reached at the level where both sensei wanted them to be, Kakashi and Kushina introduced their Genin to horror of D-rank missions, lowest classification missions.

Those missions were usually assigned to Genin and weren't actual missions that posed almost no risk to the ninja's life. They dealt with tasks as simple as finding missing pets and weeding a garden.

This frustrated Genin as most of them would prefer to practice his or her own ninja skills rather than doing those stupid missions. They were no more than chores.

Well...not two genins were not complained about this mission, was Naruto and Sakura? They did take D-ranks seriously after all for they didn't complain.

Both Naruto and Sakura using Telekinesis or water-walking to removing the trashes in the lake. It was useful after all. That pisses Sasuke for he wants that power before Naruto or Sakura 'did' stop him.

Then walking the dogs. Both the dogs like to fond with Naruto and Sakura in the Inuzuka penthouse.

Painting the fences was their good hobby. Naruto did brought a glow-in-dark paint. Since he painted a decorations of the leaf symbols. Gaining a good deeds from the villagers to Naruto and Sakura.

Lastly babysitting. Both Naruto and Sakura was very good with kids. And same goes with the orphanage. After they earned some money by double from the parents, hope they can hired them again.

**==Meanwhile - At Team 7 training grounds==**

It was just like any other day. Team 7 was waiting for their sensei and teammate to show up at the bridge that had been become their usual meeting spot since they had become an official team.

Sasuke was leaning against the bridge railing since still brooding after all. Sakura did read her book about medicines along with body parts. As for Natsumi, she was staring at the river that was flowing gracefully under the bridge. She was thinking about a way to convince her twin brother, who had yet to show up, to come back to the home...to his home.

From last two weeks, she and her parents were trying very hard to convince her brother to come back to home, but her brother didn't even want to talk to them about it. After the argument conversation.

Her father did informed them that Naruto 'did' emancipate. That made him outrages, disbelief and shocked, for he did signed his name and leave the family.

Minato tried to talk to Naruto in his apartment, but, no respond. Then he sending his ANBU around the village and training grounds. After Minato tried everything that the Fire Daimyo had the copy of Naruto's emancipation form. Its was completely too late, for now.

Now...Naruto had his named is change of his surname into "Kerrigan", for now. Now their bonding is breaking apart.

Suddenly, shadow mist filled the half bridge. Most surprising thing was no one seemed to be cared about it. It gathered around a specific spot on the bridge, forming into a hooded figure. It was Naruto, til Sakura went him gave each other a smile after closed her book.

Right after him, both Kushina and Kakashi showed up with a puff of smoke. With Kushina her head bandage up when she needs to taking couple D-ranks before the civilian population asks question what happen.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted in his usual manner.

"Hello, students." Kushina said, smiled had her head bandage up. "Today, we are going on a special D-rank mission."

"There is nothing 'special' about D-rank missions. They all are just a bunch of chores." Naruto muttered under his breath. With Sakura shook her head at the moment.

"Except you, Naruto," Kakashi said, causing the blond boy to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Minato-sensei wants to meet you."

_'Much better than this 'chore'. What does 'he' want?'_ Naruto thought, and he disappeared with a poof of shadow mist via Blink.

"Why does Hokage-sama want to meet Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at Kakashi with her eyes narrow with suspicious. Sasuke and Natsumi turned their heads toward him, as they also wanted to know about it.

In his usual lazy manner, Kakashi skillfully dodged that question. "Nothing special."

Sakura frowned for sure. Before she did 'enter' his mind. _'I see...'_ She thought, before saying with her eyes closed. "…very well. If you say so."

That made Kakashi sighed relief for seeing Sakura that unlike Kushina.

With Kushina seeing Sakura is look like herself at the time.

**==At the Hokage's Tower==**

Naruto appeared outside the Hokage office and went in when he got permissions to enter. He saw current Hokage and former Hokage sitting with their two advisers.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun. Its good to see you." Hiruzen greeted as soon as he saw the blond boy.

'It's good to see you too.' Naruto did gave him a mental communication to keep himself posted with him.

'Same here. How's your wife doing?'

Naruto gave him a nod (replied), before he looked directly into Minato's eyes. "What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" He asked with a same tone.

"It's about your special talent." Koharu said, as she quickly came to the point.

Naruto turned his head right where Koharu was sitting next to Homura. "Which one?"

Adjusting his glasses, Homura answered, "About your Wood-Style."

"What about it?" Naruto asked. He didn't like those two. They had a bad habit of poking their noses into someone else business.

"We have someone who can properly teach you Wood-Style." Minato added.

"And, who is he?" Naruto asked. He had pretty much clue who was that person.

"Yamato." Former Hokage called, and a man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes entered office.

Naruto turned his head to watch the man. He wore a variation of the standard attire of a leaf-nin with a flak jacket. In addition to that, he had a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to Tobirama Senju's.

_'Tenzo, the lone survivor of Orochimaru's experiment on the First Hokage's DNA.'_ Naruto thought. He knew everything about the man who was walking toward him. _'He was a prior ROOT Anbu, Codename Kinoe, before serving under guidance of Kakashi in Anbu.'_

"Naruto, meet Yamato!" Hiruzen said. "He can also use Wood-Style like you."

_'So they gave him another code-name, huh.'_ Naruto thought while eyeing the man carefully who was doing the same as him. "So, you're the lone survivor of Orochimaru's experiment on the first Hokage's DNA, and even your codename is Kinoe." He said, shocking everyone in the office.

"How did you know one of the high-class secrets of the village?" Koharu asked, sounding demanding.

Naruto scoffed as he raise hand gesture pointing at Minato. "Ask your current Hokage over there, who has a tendency to leave important documents on his study table."

Everyone turned to Minato whose cheeks had turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"How many secrets you know?" Homura asked, turning back to Naruto.

"Not many." Naruto answered, but inside, he was thinking about something else. 'Ha, I know every deepest and darkest secret of Hidden Leaf Village, you old fools. Even my father's father know about the truth.'

Hiruzen sighed before looking at his successor's son again. "Keep them secret." He said. 'Did you had to sneak in?'

'No, I wasn't. Told by my father's father.' Naruto nodded after cut the link. _'I will keep them secret until a certain time.'_

"Yamato!" Minato called to get ex-ANBU's attention before he gave him a nod.

Yamato gave a deep bow before he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in a swirling of leaves.

Hiruzen turned to his successor and said, "I should have taught you the proper way to keep a secret before giving my position."

Homura asked Minato. "What were you doing anyway when your son was reading S-rank documents?"

"Well, I was busy..." Minato answered. There was a tiny blush on his cheeks. "...with Kushina."

Hiruzen sweat dropped. _'Well, I cannot really blame him. It had also happened with me...numerous times.'_

"Minato." Koharu said, getting current Hokage's attention. "Are you sure he doesn't know the truth of the Uchiha Clan's Massacre?"

Minato shook his head. "There is no possibly of he knows about it, because I didn't make a file for it." He said.

How wrong Minato was. His son knew about it as well, even more than he knew about it. Sooner or later he'll told Sasuke or the Village. Then that happens…this villages will be retributive soon.

Without anyone notice. There's a small bug inside the office that Naruto had prepared to eavesdrop the meeting. Turns out, Naruto create a smallest version of the Observer while cloaking on the top of the celling.

**==At the Unknown Training Grounds==**

Yamato and Naruto appeared in a large ground. Naruto's blue eyes looked around to locate where he was. The place looked like to the training ground three, which Team 7 used, with some minor difference. However, he could tell it was one of restricted training grounds that Anbu used for their personal training. A safest training grounds to avoid unwanted eyes.

Yamato turned and looked down at the blond boy, "Well, Namik-"

"Kerrigan," Naruto interrupted before raising his hand. "Just call me Kerrigan."

Yamato stared at him, confused, but nodded anyway. "Well, Kerrigan-san. First, do what you can do." He said politically.

Naruto nodded, and waved his hands up as less than a minute, he was standing on a branch of a fully-grown up tree. Then he jumped from the tree to the ground and waited for Yamato's reaction.

"Your control over the Wood-Style is impressive," Yamato said, as he was clearly impressed by his display. Wood Release was very hard to control due to the sheer life force it had. "Do you know any jutsu?" He asked.

Naruto smirked. Just because he had decided to hold back his real skill of using Wood Release didn't mean that he couldn't show up...a little. He began to make a few hand seals.

It was a low-level version of his adopted father's favourite move the 'Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees.' He made a last hand seal before saying, "**)Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu!(**"

Small trees started popping out of the ground, so Yamato jumped out their way. In less than a minute, a small part of the training ground filled fully matured trees.

Naruto fell on his knees and made fake panting sound. This way he would get an excuse for showing such level of technique.

"Good, you are much better than I thought." Yamato said, clapping for him, as he walked toward him. "But where did you learn this technique?"

"Well, I sneaked inside the Senju library to learn more about Wood-Style." Naruto said. It was a half-truth. He didn't sneak inside the Senju Library. His adopted father counterpart taught him...a lot.

"How did you sneak inside the Senju library?" Yamato asked. He had once tried to go inside the library, but it had turned out a complete failure because of a blood seal that placed on the door.

"I'm from the Uzumaki Clan. We are distant blood relatives of the Senju clan," Naruto answered. "And the seal is designed by the First's wife, Mito Uzumaki."

Yamato nodded. _'It makes a perfect sense.'_

**==At the Briefing Room - in Hokage's Tower==**

Minato was speaking with former Hokage and Elders in his office. They were discussing on some vital matters when the door to the office flung open and Sakura walked in holding a cat, with the Hokage's daughter behind her, followed by remaining Team 7 and their Jounin-sensei.

Both sensei were perfectly fine, excepted Sakura, but the condition of all two Genin weren't good. Their clothes were ragged with mud on them. There were also minor bruises and scratches on their faces. Minus Sakura, she was okay for not being scratch. Turns out that cat had a agony its mouth that that cat had a tooth problem.

"Daddy!" Natsumi shouted irritated.

The cat that Sakura's holding had lighter colored markings on her head and amber-colored eyes with the red ribbon on her right ear.

Her name was Tora... The demon cat Tora, the bane of every leaf ninja's existence. Tora had a bad habit of running away from her owner, who was none other than Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyo.

"I don't want this little monster's mission again!" She added angrily, pointing aside at the cat Sakura's holding, as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

They had caught this little monster after searching her three hours...THREE fucking hours. Sasuke was debating himself, whenever, he should kill this monster before killing Itachi, or not.

All adults in the room sweat dropped, seeing weird behavior of the Genin team front of them. Minus Sakura that she didn't feel a pain. Turns out she didn't have a scratch or bite marks.

'How did Sakura didn't received a scratch? And why she holding Tora's neck?' Minato thought, as she glance at his wife and Kakashi for they had a same thought. Until Sakura went to the Hokage then holding the cat, before he notice Sakura pinching Tora's neck behind.** (AN: If you have pet cat. Just to so.)**

Minato opened his mouth to say something to her when suddenly Tora got her opportunity to jumped from Sakura's hand to the ground before she was able to free herself. Somehow, she had been able to free herself resist and trashing. She ran toward the door, which was unfortunately opened.

All two Genin looked at the scene with their mouth gaping open for a few seconds before Natsumi came out of her stupider and shouted. "Catch that Demon Cat!"

But it was too late, Tora was gone.

"Well, looks like we've to catch her, again." Kushina said, hiding her giggle.

Two Genin slumped back to the ground in both exhaustion and utter defeat.

With Sakura shook her head with a sighed. "Its boring."

"I do not like cat." Natsumi murmured.

Just a minute later, Yamato came in the office, followed by Naruto, who was holding a familiar cat.

"Tora?" Natsumi said, recognizing the demon cat Tora in her brother's hands. She seemed so peaceful in his hands. Before asking. "How are doing this? And how did catch her so easily? We did take nearly three hours to catch her."

"Well, because I'm good with animals." Naruto answered mature. He patted the cat on the head.

No one except adults in the office noticed that Naruto was good at animals that fond of him, include Tora to calm her down. The way he was completely fond animal is he was good at anything clearly impressed all of them.

"All Genin, you are dismissed!" Minato ordered. "And Naruto, give Tora to Kakashi."

As Minato asked, Naruto did hand Tora over to him and the blond complied and gave the cat to Kakashi. Before given a final pat rubbing his head gently. And left with other Genin along with Sakura besides him.

When all Genin left the office, Minato performed some hand seals for privacy jutsu as the room glowed bluish for brief seconds before it turned back to normal. "Give me report, Yamato." He said.

"Well, his control over Wood-Style is impressive. Even I wasn't that good when I had first started to learn Wood-Style." Yamato said. He was obviously impressed by Naruto's talent. The boy was really a genius.

"How much time he will take to learn to suppress the tail-beast chakra?" Koharu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, one year or more. It depends on him."

They began to discuss on Naruto and other important matters, without knowing the same Observer was watching them and hearing their conversation.

**==At Outside far from Konoha - In Secret Kerrigan compound island==**

Naruto was standing on the top of an lake that was outside on the Kerrigan Island while some their blood clones were arranging their place for them.

He was dressed in a black zipper-less hoodie with red and dark cyan linings and another eagle beak hood with a protoss symbol with a black with white lining swirl with a slash mark. His pants and shinobi sandals were just as black as his hoodie. He still has his blue scarf cover his mouth.** (AN: The opposite color of the Uzumaki symbol.)**

Under the Hoodie, he wore a dark cyan chain-mail mesh shirt. Turns out he had a energy shield generator on the center of his shirt, shoulders and knees. He still had his shoulder armors with long black sleeve and knees guards of the Dark Templar minus the cape; his new cape will be ready soon and had his Warp Blade on his right arm, and the Phantom/Hidden Blade.

Alone on the surface of water, Naruto took a breath before he took out his Kuroitsuki and new ninjatō. He began practicing his swordplay in dual wield, performing swings and slashes against an imaginary opponent with a blinding speed.

He spent a few hours practicing to perfect his sword skills before he fell on his knee, panting. He looked down at the water and saw his own reflection. He noticed he had a darker color streak that matches his black into dark cyan hair color on the left side of his hair and his blond hair had turned slightly darker than before.

_'So...the blood of Xel'naga is still affecting on my body.'_ He thought, through his blue eyes is starting to change into less cyan. _'But its not enough!'_

"You do know that ninjatō is a gift from Kushina-chan, right?"

Naruto stood up and turn to someone in the ground and also it was a she? Her appearance had a similar then his wife Sakura: her whole body is dark purple skin with a glowing red oval on right shoulder pauldron with spiky carapace scales and armor, her organic gauntlets had three jutted blades and her fingers were sharp allowed to shreds anything, her high-heel organic on her legs and 2 spikes on her knees, her eyes is glowing dark purple and with a glowing violet crack-like marks above and below her eyes and also a elongated bone-like blade wings on her shoulder blades that can impale or slash anything. **(AN: that blade wing is the SC1 Queen of Blades' wings.)**

"Yes, I know, Mikoto-obasan," Naruto said. **(AN: I made Mikoto infested as the Mistress of Blades, inspired by the title of the Rate M comic. If anyone can draw a Infested Mikoto just like Sakura? Please PM about Mikoto's form.)**

Mikoto Uchiha was also the second for being their unique human/zerg hybrid individuals. Naruto did dug a grave of Mikoto in the graveyard. Now Naruto and Sakura experimented Mikoto to had to be the Mistress of Blades.

Since within years of another successful and she will lead the Swarm as a 2nd-in-command besides Arukana. She did remember Itachi had kill her and Fugaku for making proud of their son after he did made his decision and leaving Sasuke orphan. She also remember Naruto before he had almost killed by his sister.

That upsets her for Kushina being careless for being a mother. Now Kushina won't deserved to being a proper role.

So he did taking him as a son, since she is still the godmother of Naruto. Kushina lost her role as a mother now. Mikoto still remember her ninja career. So she will teach Naruto and Sakura to be on the same level, along with Shisui.

Mikoto still had chakra within her system. With Sakura taught her of how to use her powers. Naruto was convinced by her to keep on eye on her son if something happens.

So Mikoto will control her brood with: She selected both strains of Raptor Zerglings and Swarmlings and mutate into Hunter Banelings, Hydralisk (into Lurker), Vile Roaches, Creeper Swarm Host, Noxious Utralisk and Mutalisk (into Viper).

Naruto looked down at the ninjatō he was holding. He had named him Kūgeki Tokkō (Void Slayer).

He was a beautiful ninjatō with red-black hilt along with a pitch black dragon with red eyes coiling around the handle. Chinese Dragon's mouth wide opened with the blade shooting out of it, the blade color is now light cyan, while its tail wrapped around the handle in such way that it had made a Uzumaki swirl on it.

The metal blade was so sharp it could be utilized to cut through anything. It had Kanji of Will of Fire a craved into it before Naruto changed it with Kanji of '報復' (Hōfuku: Retribution).

And he customized and reforged the blades hamon with its purple hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth.

Kakashi gave this ninjatō to him as a gift, but an Uzumaki swirl crest on Kūgeki Tokkō's handle said a lot about the real person behind this, is a expensive gift.

"I thought you hate your parents, seriously." Mikoto said to Naruto had thought of that. "When you have that sword."

"I do hate them, Mikoto-obasan." Naruto said. "But just because I hate them, doesn't mean I have to lose out on extra opportunities for advancement in my life. But my hate is strong. Stronger in the Sarah Kerrigan." He moved his ninjato up. "This is a high quality, custom-made ninjato. To get a weapon like this, you must have a deep pocket. You and I, we both know, I don't have much money. Also I manage to re-forge this by using the meteorites that Erebus obtained it."

He walked toward the ground before he heading inside their compound where their clones were still arranging the place and adding protoss technology that they installed for Naruto and Sakura with Mikoto behind. They were doing work like placing weapons on their place, arranging scrolls, books, and etc.

"So I simply accepted the gift from Kakashi." Naruto said. "Not any of them."

"So, a free weapon then, Naruto-chan." Mikoto said. "After all, you did have re-forged it."

"Yes, you could say that." Naruto quickly ducked as a box filled with shuriken and kunai flew past over his head, almost touching his hair.

"Hey, watch it, you idiot!" He cried at the Naruto's clone who was responsible for it. He stood up, wiping all the dust off his clothes. Before the clone of Sakura smack him for being a 'baka' that turns out.

"Sorry. It slipped out of my hand," The clone apologized rubbing his head. He quickly blink to disappeared and reappeared far away from those stupid clones, to his office of his compound, as he didn't want to part of another accident, with Mikoto followed suit.

With Mikoto went inside the office and then sit in the mat, with her wings slowly flatten.

Naruto took a place on it. "Did you find anything, Aunty?" he asked, placing his hand under his chin.

Mikoto shook her head in front of him, and reply and informed. "Nothing, Naruto-chan. But my zerg are searching for it."

"Good," Naruto said with a smile. "Keep me updated on progress."

Mikoto nodded before saying, "Another thing I think, you should know about this year." Which made Naruto curious.

"What is it?"

"Right now, the Hidden Leaf is hosting Chunin Exams this year." Mikoto informed. "We've also heard rumors from the Overseers that Cloud and Stone even Mist are sending their candidates for exams."

"The Chunin Exams, huh, this is interesting." Naruto said as he went into deep thought.

**==Back at Leaf Village==**

"What's the distance of the target?" Kushina asked through earphones that she had given to her students.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime." Sasuke said.

"Same here," Sakura and Natsumi replied both at the same time.

"Me too." Kakashi said, giggled while reading his orange book. It was only chance to read his favorite book series without making Kushina angry.

"So be it, whatever, Khas Naradak!" Naruto replied last.

"Khas-what?" Kakashi confused.

"Never mind! Let's get this mission finished."

The team 7 had been assigned the 'Catch Tora' mission, again. They were continuously doing D-rank missions from past two weeks. These missions were nothing but chores something civilians were too lazy to do and Tora mission was one of the worst missions in all these missions. The cat was a monster. Minus Naruto and Sakura, its fine. Everyone knows about them for earning their good deeds.

"Okay..." Kushina said. "Go!"

She gave them a signal and all of them cornered the target. Both Natsumi and Sasuke jumped into action and attempted to grab the cat. Tora tried to run away, but somehow she could, before she saw Naruto on her attention by staring each other. Then just as Tora runs into Naruto as he captures it into his arms.

Sasuke was searching for the cat that run off into and now Sasuke see Sakura and Natsumi running over to him.

"Sasuke did you catch the cat yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, I didn't Sakura, as that stupid ball of fur got away just as I almost had it." Sasuke replied in a angry tone

"Well I guess that makes three of us so far that have failed to capture that stupid cat like the last time!" Natsumi irritated.

"Yeah, speaking of which, where is that boyfriend of yours at when he should be helping us capture that cat, so we can get this mission over with?" Sasuke asked with annoyed expression.

"Well, Nartuto-kun said he was going after the cat himself, since he figured it would be better if we all split up and we would have better chance at getting it." Sakura replied.

"Well I does hope that cat doesn't give Naruto-niichan any trouble when he goes after it." Natsumi said concern.

"Oh don't worry about koi-kun." Sakura admitted that annoys Natsumi. "He will be fine. He did not cause any trouble after all."

"She's right. I wouldn't worry about that." Naruto's voice came in.

With that the three genin look in the direction of Naruto's voice and saw him standing in front of them with a smile on his face and holding the cat in his arms purring away looking peaceful and content in his arms.

"How the hell did you mange to capture that stupid cat, Kerrigan?" Sasuke ask in a angry voice that made Natsumi more annoying about Sasuke called Naruto again for weeks. They tried to protest to had Naruto's change back to their family surname, since the argument.

"If you must know, I was very good with animals and unlike you, Sasuke. I didn't end up chasing it all around the forest looking like I was going to kill it." Naruto replied with a small smile.

"So. Anyone found the target? The Ribbon on the left ear… Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked without taking his eyes from the book.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto said with a obvious tone, patting the cat who was behaving well. "Oh! You better put that book away or-" As he couldn't finish his warning.

"Kakashi! Put your book away!" Kushina warned, as soon as she saw the book in his hand.

Kakashi nodded fearfully. He hurriedly put his book back in his pocket as he didn't want to die. As he place his finger on the comm-link. "You tried to warned me."

"Too late." Naruto replied.

"Good job, Team 7. Lost pet 'Tora' search mission…complete." Kushina said, smilingly brightly.

**==At Hokage's Tower - In Briefing Room==**

"No! Absolutely Not!" Natsumi shouted at her father, with a 'no way' gesture. "I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission. Find us a better one, Dattebayo!" She quickly clapped her hands on her mouth as her cheeks instantly reddened with embarrassment.

Kushina smiled at mini-her while Minato sweat dropped. _'She is becoming more and more like her mother. Even, her verbal tic is the same as hers.'_ He thought.

Iruka stood up from his table. "Natsumi, you should realize you're still a Rookie Genin!" he scold, and he began to explain the mission system.

"Each request is written down on these lists…and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty," Iruka described briefly. "The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with Hokage to the Jounin, then the Chunin and lastly the Genin. The missions are then handed out by us at the top of the ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client."

He took a deep breath as he was in his private world.

"You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you." He finished before looking around. A tick mark showed on his forehead. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were reading books. Natsumi's back was facing him and she was telling Sasuke about Ramen that she had eaten yesterday. In short, no one was giving attention to him.

Iruka turned to Hokage. His jaw dropped on the floor. Kushina was particularly sitting on Minato's lap while her hands were around his neck. They were just talking about some random topics. He did a fake cough to catch their attention. When he didn't get any result, he said. "Hokage-sama."

Kushina quickly stood up from Minato's lap. There was a slight blush on her cheeks while Minato adjusted himself properly before looking at Team 7 after Iruka.

"Calm down Iruka, how about we let their jounin instructor decided if they are ready for higher mission. How about Kushina-chan? Are they ready for a higher mission?" Minato asked and Kushina nodded at him.

"Not really, Shulz ak maknul." Naruto said as he closed his book and looked up with a serious expression with anyone minus Sakura about Naruto's weird catchphrase he spoken, the rosette knew that was Khalani (hearing). "We haven't gotten a C-rank mission. Having good deeds from the villagers didn't had my time to acquired."

"Naruto-kun is right. I think they are ready, me and Kakashi have been training these kids hard, so I think they deserve a C-rank mission." Kushina stated and Minato turns his attention to Kakashi.

"How about you Kakashi what do you think?" Minato asked and all he received was a nod from the mask jounin.

"Very well team 7 are going to take a C-rank mission in escort mission." Minato said. Moments later a man who was drunk entered the room.

"Oh! Who do we protect? A princess? A daimiyo?" Natsumi asked in glee.

That made her father, Minato chuckled a bit at his daughter's enthusiasm, he remember Kushina likes to going on a higher mission, along with his wife and said. "You can send in the client now."

Naruto eyes rolled behind him and the others turned to the door. Almost as soon as it slid open the stench of alcohol slammed into Natsumi who nearly gagged and hold her nose. She looked at the man who had walked in. The man was a forty something year old man with a graying hair and beard, rectangular spectacles on his eyes and a pot belly. He was wearing wooden sandals, beige shorts, and a straw hat.

"What the hell! It's just a bunch of snot nosed gaki's!" The man exclaimed in annoyance, taking the bottle he had in his hand and chugging down several gulps.

"I mean look at 'em! The one with the black hair in the shape of a ducks ass looks more Emo then a ninja. And that pink haired girl looks like his little groupie. A cyclops, scarecrow. The only decent ones are the lady with red hair and the kid with blond hair." The man said after lowering the bottle.

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Natsumi shouted as she was about to attack the old man but Kushina grabbed her collar from behind to restrain Natsumi.

"Natsumi! Behave!" Kushina scold before look at the client. "They're fresh out ninjas, you know that."

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe these are ninja! I believe it when I see it!" The man brought the bottle to his lips again. However, before the bottle even got to his mouth, as his was bottle cut off right below the man's hand with a flash of green light. The bottle fell to the floor and shattered, spraying the man's feet with Alcohol. "GAH!"

Without notice Naruto staring front of the client about 8 feet, staring front of him with his eyes narrow that shivers his spine.

"Naruto you're not supposed to attack the client." Kakashi scolded in a bored tone. Though inwardly he was studying the blonde. _'What was that? I never notice the flash of green light appeared with a blink of an eye. How did he standing front of him...he's fast. I didn't see him move.'_

Minato stood, seeing Naruto appeared out nowhere without a single glance, with disbelief. 'How did Naruto do that?'

With Kushina had a same thought. _'Its not a Flying Raijin Jutsu. I couldn't sense its chakra.'_

_'How did Nii-san do that?!'_ Natsumi thought.

"Attacking him? But, that was merely the wind; I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said with a shrugged and an innocent/obvious face.

Meanwhile, Iruka just shook his head. Along with Sakura did know Naruto use his Warp blade.

"U-u-uh…right…" Tazuna stuttered a bit as he looked at the clean cut of his bottle. He threw the piece he was holding away and looked at the group. "Anyways, my name is Tazuna, and I am a master bridge builder. You will escort me back home to Land of Waves, where I am building my next bridge. I expect all of you to protect me; even it costs you your lives."

Naruto eyes widen, replace with a smirk on his face, he had his spies had told him about the Land of Waves' condition, which was very bad. A gangster named Gatou, who was ruling over the Land of Waves, had hired the Demon of the Hidden Mist Zabuza Momochi to kill the bridge builder who was in its protection. In short, the mission was not a simple C-rank, its difficulty level was in between A and B. Zabuza was in Anbu before joining the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. Now Naruto or Sakura prepared for anything.

Sasuke and Natsumi looked determined to do this mission while Sakura looked slightly smile for sure. It was going to be their first real mission, and first blood bath. Then they turned to the final member of their team, Naruto, who looked bored like he didn't care about it.

Minato gave them a small smile and said, "Okay, Team 7. You are going to the Land of Waves will be to escort the bridge builder, Tazuna back to his village and builder to protecting him while he finishes building his bridge."

Natsumi started to cheer, even Sasuke had a small smile on his lips. Sakura felt ready for sure. And Naruto...he wasn't paying any attention.

"Alright, Team 7, meet us at the Hidden Leaf gate in two hours in the east gate." Kakashi said.

**==At the 'Cover-up' Apartment==**

Naruto and Sakura finished packing all the essentials they'd need during mission and Naruto finally strapped a two ninjatō onto his back (Kuroitsuki and Kūgeki Tokkō), crossed together adjusting his gauntlet and hidden/phantom blade bracer. And Naruto's new Dark Templar cape is a Dark Cyan, unlike Purple.

While Sakura wear her new outfit before she became the Queen of Blades in 1 hour training in 2 years, and she strapped her sword on her back. After they arrived back here.

"Are we going to that site?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe." Naruto answered, walking toward the exit with Sakura behind him.

"Called the Overseer and had one 2 Overlord to had 4 new strains and 4 Hydralisk, and 18 Raptor Zerglings." Naruto said to recommended her forces, getting a nod from Sakura before her eyes glowing purple to called her forces. After within minutes and hers fade revert into her green eyes.

"We had the Overlords ready. And one of my Brood mothers had informed them ready." Sakura informed.

"Good. Now let's go."

Naruto and Sakura walked out of his apartment and locked the door, securing it with seals, with Sakura behind him. He turned around, leapt off their balcony and landed on the second-story roof. He and Sakura then started to jump from rooftop to rooftop, quickly heading toward the Hidden Leaf Gate.

**==At the East Gate==**

Naruto and Sakura reached the gate first, before they saw Tazuna waiting, before the bridge builder saw them.

"Well...you sure two arrived on time." Tazuna comment, getting a nod from the pair.

As he leaned against a wall, lift his scarf mask on his face, arms crossed to wait for others show up along with Sakura besides him and took out her book. In a puff of smoke, Kakashi arrived before everyone could show up.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You've come before the time?" He said.

"Same here, you are on time?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'Is my reputation really THAT bad?'_

"Hey, I'm not always late." Kakashi said. Naruto gave him a deadpan look with Sakura. "Okay, I've come late to our meetings and training sections many times and I admit, I'm not exactly the most punctual person, but... I'm not the worst. There are a lot of people worse than me in that department."

Naruto shook his head and took out a book from his pouch. "Whatever, helping you sleep at night, Kakashi-sensei." He said.

Kakashi sighed, knowing there was no way he could win this argument. He then followed Naruto's example as he pulled out his Icha-Icha book and started reading. A minute later, Sasuke showed up. He wore his regular ninja clothes. In addition, he had backpacks on his back to store his extra ninja supply and essential things he'd need during the mission.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and Kushina and Natsumi appeared next to Sasuke. Kakashi quickly hid his book into his flak jacket before turning to them. Kushina was in her as usual Jounin uniform while Natsumi dressed in a yellow blouse with a red shirt underneath that exposed her navel, a black skirt, thigh-length fishnet stockings and sandals with her red ninjatō strap on her back.

"So, are you ready?" Kushina asked her students. She got nods from them. "Let's go!"

They left the village with Tazuna and started their journey toward the Land of Waves. And soon before Naruto will send a clone when he'll make his move to let the clone to heading that 'location'. And it is begin.

**(Story End - TBC)**

* * *

AN: Thanks for Reading my story. Please, make sure to comment on a story and same result. No flaming.

AN2: I want to make a drawing of Mikoto's infested form. The title of Infested Mikoto is "Mistress of Blades".

* * *

**Chapter 04 Complete**

**Date:** 2/26/2015/4:04am - 3/8/2015/5:20am

**Started:** 2/23/2015/12:03am


	5. 05: Wave Mission Begun & Demon of Mist

Chapter 5: Wave Mission Begun and Demon of the Mist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Along with Starcraft from Blizzard.

* * *

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thinking and Mental Communication'_

"Mental Telepathic" \- Underline Only

**")Jutsu!("**

**"Demon or Summon"**

["Spirit Talking"/'Spiritual Mental Link']

Note: I change a new Grammer.

* * *

AN: There...now this is chapter 5 of this story. Since I finished watch the gameplay of 'Legacy of the Void'.

So...sorry to keep you (all) SO long. I had some newest stories that I'd been working on. While I had (re-)watch RWBY and newest game on Youtbut that interested me.

So forgive me for this time. And if I had spare time.

* * *

**(Story Start)**

Tazuna and his shinobi escort left the Konoha and headed out to the Land of Waves a few minutes later. On the way there Sasuke didn't say much, Sakura tried to get her attention at the surroundings; with her 'Mind Detector' and 'Mind-link', and Natsumi staring at Naruto, unhappy.

But Naruto didn't pay attention to them because of the book about Advance Fuinjutsu he was reading much; he also had a same ability like Sakura, while Kakashi didn't had time to doing to reading his Icha-Icha book when Kushina is around and finally Tazuna who kept bragging about how awesome he was much annoyance to everyone.

Naruto, on the other hand, was thinking about his Dark Templar subordinates and protoss comrades, along with...nah, they will rendezvous, soon, once they arrived Nami. He wondering how they're doing and if he would ever see any them again; he knew that, eventually, he would see his comrades since he could call for them to join him whenever he pleased, though there was no need for that just yet.

Before Sakura noticed Tazuna nervous slightly when Kakashi or Kushina mentioned there wouldn't be any ninja. She narrowed her eyes. _'__Koi. He's hiding something. You know?'_

_'Yeah, I know. I can able read his mind. It seems we had some serious action.'_ Naruto replied.

Naruto snapped out of these thoughts when he saw a puddle on the right side of the road.

_'Genjutsu...'_ Kakashi and Kushina thought and Naruto secretly prepared his hidden blade on his left bracer.

_'Sakura, get ready.'_

_'Right.'_

Naruto would not have considered that out of the ordinary...if it wasn't for the fact that it hasn't rained in these parts for well over a month. Naruto smirked st this as he walked past the puddle only to turn around sharply, and with his left hand cocked until the blade extended, stabbed the puddle of water in the center. Tazuna, Sasuke, and Natsumi looked at Naruto, as if he was crazy, until blood pooled out of puddle and two masked figures jumped out.

_'Glad we wasn't the only one of us who noticed that.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he brought out a kunai.

_'Naruto was sharped.'_ Kushina thought as she draw her sword.

"You little brat! How'd you find out?" One of the masked guys asked as he brought out his clawed hand, which was chained to the clawed hand of his counterpart.

"Next time, you should transform into anything except a puddle of water, when it hasn't rained here in over a month." Naruto said as he unsheathed Kūgeki Tokkō on his left arm.

Kushina and Natsumi recognized that sword that Kakashi convinced him to gave it to Naruto. They notice that sword was now completely re-forged, also the saw-like hamon on the blade. They notice the Kanji of 'Retribution' on it, instead of 'Will of Fire'.

"So the kiddy has a sword, two of them. Let's see if you can actually use that thing." Other assailant said as he and his partner charged at Naruto with their claws ready to strike.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Natsumi protect the bridge builder." Kakashi said as went to give Naruto a hand.

"No way! I want to help Niichan!" Natsumi exclaimed before she was about to draw her sword until she wants Naruto's attention.

"Natsumi! Just do as Kakashi says!" Kushina scold while guarding her students behind.

Sasuke was a little reluctant to do that but had decided, wisely, not to get on Kakashi's or Kushina's bad side while Sakura, on the other hand, had decide staying out of the fight.

Naruto blocked one of the attackers while the other one tried to attack from behind only to be cut off by Kakashi and his kunai for his efforts. Naruto spun around and kicked the attacker to his rear over Kakashi's head. When the rear attacker was sent flying Kakashi cut the chain connecting the him to his partner.

Naruto then took the one he kicked by the throat and slammed against the ground, knocking him out cold. With that assailant unconscious Naruto turned his attention to the other one, only to find that Kakashi had already tied him up to a tree after he had defeated him.

"You know. I could have taken them both." Naruto said as he was a little disappointed that Kakashi had stepped in during the battle.

"I know, but where's the fun in letting our students do all the fighting?" Kakashi asked, rhetorically, as gave Naruto an eye smile.

"Anyways, it has seems those two were from Hidden Mist, right?" Naruto said as looked at the bound masked man. As he sheathed his sword, before at the front gate, Natsumi and Kushina notice he got two swords on his back.

_'Two swords? Why Naruto did draw the other?'_ Kushina thought.

"That's right. These two are the Demon Brothers of Mist. The one you took out is Meizu, and the one we have here is Gozu. They were both ninja from Hidden Mist, but had defected a while back. Now they're just a couple of missing-nins," Kakashi said; Naruto nodded in understanding before he began to question Gozu.

"So, tell me for what reason would a couple of missing-nins like yourselves have to attack us?" Naruto asked as he got close to Gozu.

"We were assigned to kill the old man so he couldn't finish his bridge." Gozu said; Naruto frowned at him upon hearing this revelation.

"If that's the case, then who was it that sent you?" Naruto asked, to which Gozu scoffed at him.

"You're gonna run into him sooner than later, you little punk, and when that happens you and your team are as good as dead," Gozu said; the missing-nin let out an evil chuckle as Naruto just smirked.

"We'll see about that." Naruto calmly said before he knocked Gozu out with a hit to the head. Before he grab his head and close his eyes. With Kushina saw Naruto was doing on Gozu's head.

"Is there something you forgot to mention, back in Konoha?" Kakashi asked while he and everyone looking at Tazuna; everyone else proceed to do the same. To seeing him had sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Is there something that you're not telling us old man?" Natsumi asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I don't know what are you talking?" Tazuna said as he looks away.

"Just tell us what are you up to old man why didn't you tell us there are also ninja targeting you. This mission is at least B-A rank mission." Sakura said angrily. Tazuna just didn't answer her.

"If you're not going to answer us then I'm calling off this mission." Kushina said and Tazuna look at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wait please!" Tazuna pleaded.

"Then you better tell us now!" Sakura demanded. Until Naruto came in and spoke.

"I was able read his mind." Naruto declared that made Kushina, Natsumi and Kakashi shocked in surprised of how Naruto can read minds.

_'He can read minds like a Yamanaka?'_ The Jōnins thought. With Naruto or Sakura can able read minds for what they thought.

_'Just like Ino-chan? How did he do the same as Ino-chan and her clan?'_ Natsumi thought.

"Um...uh...what did you learned?" Kushina asked before changing the subject.

Naruto answered. "Those two were send by Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsman of Mist."

That made them more surprising about Naruto's hobby for gather information. "He was hired by Gatō when the Land of Waves is poor. So that Tazuna-san here is the bridge builder to the largest bridge to connects here to Wave Village. After all...he didn't have enough money for hired a B or A rank Shinobi Team to do the work."

That made Kushina proud for sure. Natsumi had admired Naruto since she was about to say anything until Sakura stepped him.

"Naruto-kun is right." Sakura said that made Natsumi growl for interfere. "You should have say something to the Hokage, old man, before taking any decision?" She suggested, getting a nod from Kakashi and Kushina. She turned to Tazuna and narrowed her eyes.

"Talk! Or we will leave you here alone."

Tazuna turned white and nodded. "It's true, the brat's right, this mission is probably more than what you knew about, but I had no choice. I've a super bad guy coming after me."

Naruto smirked about his frighten expression. "I think I know why Wave is a poor archipelago country. They need to trade, if they want to flourish. Gatou must have seen it. He probably isolated Wave and monopoly on all business traffic over there. And since, old man here is a bridge-builder; he wants his head separate from his body for decor on his house as a trophy you could say."

Tazuna and the other shinobis gaped openly at the smirking boy minus Sakura with a proud smile.

Kakashi asked. "Is he right?"

"…Yes." The Wave citizen admitted.

'Looks like teaching by himself is more than just jutsus and ninja theories to himself.' Kushina thought. 'Even though when did Naruto had informants?'

"We are poor; even the Feudal Lord is. We didn't have the necessary funds for an expensive B-rank. I could only afford a C-rank mission," Tazuna said. "Eh, but if you quit now, I will definitely die. It won't be a problem. It's only that my super cute little grandson will cry for days when he finds out." He laughed uproariously. "And my beautiful daughter will just hate Leaf ninja forever, but it won't be your fault. Not at all." He turned away from them with a gleam in his eye.

The whole team sweat dropped as they looked at the man with a deadpan expression.

_'This man is a good actor.'_ Naruto thought.

_'I agreed, Naruto-kun.'_ Sakura agreed via mind communicate. _'He is one good actor when comes to reading minds.'_

_'I know.'_

_'You are a one slight, dirty old man.'_ Kushina and Natsumi thought.

Tazuna said while Kakashi and Kushina looked, first at him, and then at their genin team.

Kakashi scratched his head and said, "The problem isn't the money. We're only a Genin team, a new one at that. We should go back to the Hidden Leaf and request a Chuunin or Jounin team for this job."

"I think we should take this mission, Kakashi-sensei. We're perfectly capable handling this mission." Sasuke said, wanting a chance to try out his technique in real battle.

_'Oh brother.'_ Naruto thought to himself, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

_'Yeah. You said it.'_ Sakura agreed with her secret husband in mind-link.

Kakashi sweat dropped and thought, just a few minutes ago. He shook his head and looked at Naruto and Sakura, who nodded their head to give his support to their decision. "Alright, but we will request another Genin team from the Leaf." He held out his hands when Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, until Naruto stepped in.

"Actually, we don't have to wait for backup. I can get us some help right now if you want." That everyone look at Naruto.

"Who is it, Naruto-kun?" Kushina wondered.

"Yeah, who?" Kakashi asked. As team leader besides Kushina, he was naturally and professionally intrigued by this revelation his student had secret assistant.

"My Prelate Disciples, they're basically my personal followers when my 'surrogate brother' lend me as their leader. That they are assassins as myself and Sakura-chan. I can bring them here though that works as a shortcut to my 'place'."

"You have followers?" Sasuke asked, disbelieving.

"And you don't?" Naruto asked back. Before Natsumi stepped in.

"I didn't know that too, Naruto-niichan?" Natsumi said.

"When did you have followers?" Kushina asked.

Naruto frowned with a obvious look. "You must have done it when I wasn't looking."

That flinch Kushina with a unhappy expression. Until Sakura stepped in.

"Naruto-kun...are you sure?" Sakura suggested that made everyone eyes at Sakura for she knows something. "Are you going to have Hy'twaza and Zel'zyx here?"

That confuses Team 7 and Tazuna confuse about who or what's 'Hy'twaza' and 'Zel'zyx'?

Naruto sighed. "Yes, we had them ready later with some...other. After we arrived Tazuna's place. Since I better bring them here for sure."

"I agreed. Naruto, have your Prelates come here tomorrow." Kakashi said, suddenly liking their odds in their upcoming battle with Zabuza from Naruto's info.

"What to do you guys think we should do?" Kakashi asked his team who were now in thought; Natsumi was the first one to answer.

"I knew something was amiss. Well, I wanted action, and now I've got it. It also sounds like this guy and his country are in a real bind and I can just stand around and let innocent people suffer. I'm in!" Natsumi said, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"I guess it's settled then. We will protect you until the bridge is completed, Tazuna," Kushina said, earning a smile from Tazuna.

"Thank you so much." Tazuna said as he kept walking with Team 7 to the Land of Waves.

**==Meanwhile==**

In the middle of a large forested area, there was a large, fortified structure being held between two trees. Inside that structure, two individuals were having an important meeting.

A tall man with bandages covering half his face lounged in a large thrown like chair. To his left was one of his subordinates, awaiting his instruction. In front of him was a rather short, fat man in a business suit with frazzled gray hair and sunglasses on his face, despite how dark was inside.

"You failed?" The short, suited man shouted. "I paid a lot of money to hire your group. I thought you were supposed to be some hotshot former ninja assassins. If this is all you're capable of…"

"Stop your bitching!" The tall man growled, as he lifted a large zanbato style sword up with one hand, even though it was nearly as tall as he was. Bringing it around, he pointed it at the now pale businessman, "This time, I'll go with Kubikiri Houcho and kill them."

"A-are you sure?" The now nervous man asked. "It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas, and with the failure of the demon brothers, they'll be me cautious."

"Who do you think I am...?" The man growled, not lowering his sword. He glared at the small fat man. "There's a reason I'm called the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momoichi Zabuza."

**==2 days later==**

Tazuna had led Team 7 to the man who had been willing to offer them passage across. All seven of them were on the motor boat as they were heading toward the Wave country. The motorboat was off and the boatman was rowing, so they couldn't attract unwanted attention, especially from Gatou's men.

Naruto, who was at the front of the boat, was staring at the thick fog. _'Hm... There's something odd about this fog. Even in morning fog, it seems to be really thick... He narrowed his eyes. Someone is using Hidden Mist jutsu to create this fog.'_

"We should see the bridge soon." The boatman said in a quiet voice. "The wave country is at the base of the bridge."

As if on his words, the fog parted, revealing a large bridge. The group looked up as the shadow of it loomed over them. Even at the angle they were seeing it, the large unfinished bridge was a sight for the group of Genins.

Naruto whistled. "Alright, I've to admit I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Tazuna said with pride in his voice.

"I mean I didn't think a drunken old man like you was capable of building something like this," Naruto added.

Tazuna's shoulders slumped a bit. "That wasn't very nice."

"I agreed, this is one cool bridge!" Natsumi exclaimed.

The boatman shushed him, "Hey! Be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou find us," he hissed at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes closed turned to him over his shoulder, until a hannya mask appeared on his next to him, Tazuna, Natsumi and the boatman shivered before returning to controlling the boat. _'Damn, I'm badass.'_

_'Yes you are, saiai.'_ Sakura encourage him.

**==Minute Later==**

"We're going to take the vegetation route Tazuna, it'll make us harder to spot." The boatman told the bridge builder, who nodded his head.

About twenty minutes later, the boat made its way to the dock. The Leaf ninjas plus one master bridge builder got off. After Tazuna and the boatman exchanged farewells, the group set off again. They all had taken their previous positions around Tazuna. For the most part, it was silent, only the breathing of the group being heard. They all were high alert, even Kakashi didn't have a book in his hand because of the seriousness of the situation.

After next few hours they finally made it into Land of Wave. But it didn't last long until something happened again.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled as massive sword was coming their way. Everyone ducked except for Naruto who, using his quick reflexes, managed to draw out his zanpakuto. He spun underneath the spinning blade and thrusted the blade into the hole of the sword as it passed by him, causing the blade to spin around his sword until it settled down towards the tsuba.

Naruto pulled his Kuroitsuki out of the hole of the huge blade; Naruto saw that it was a very large sword that was in the form of an oversized butcher's knife. Before Kushina seeing Naruto was able to deflect that sword.

"Not bad, kid; I didn't expect that you would be able to maneuver that fast." Zabuza said as he appeared from the shadows.

"This is quite a large blade you have here. Are you compensating for something?" Naruto asked Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him.

"You better watch your mouth kid, or I'll show you how to really wield a blade." Zabuza warned Naruto, who simply grinned at him.

"Now that is something I'd like to see." Naruto said before he tossed the Executioner's Blade back to Zabuza.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun. This is Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He has been called The Demon of the Mist due to his brutality and bloodlust, so don't take him lightly," Kushina warned to which Naruto replied by giving him a smirk.

"Don't worry about me. This guy lost this fight the moment I became his opponent." Naruto said as he raise Kuroitsuki front of him and entered into his fighting stance in one hand.

"Don't push your luck with me, kid. You may have some skills but I've been handling a blade a lot longer than you have," Zabuza said as he took his stance as well.

"Then how 'bout you show me instead of talking me to death." Naruto said as he ran towards Zabuza.

"Gladly." Zabuza said as he swung his blade at Naruto's head.

Naruto brought up his Kuroitsuki and met Zabuza's sword head-on. Naruto then proceeded to push back the Executioner's blade before he made a vertical swing.

Zabuza parried the strike before he spun around and swung vertically at Naruto, who simply ducked and landed a kick to Zabuza's chest, which sent him flying.

Zabuza managed to recompose himself, but not before Naruto was already on top of him in both swords. Zabuza was barely able to bring up his sword in time to block Naruto's attack.

"I have to admit, I was expecting more from one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto said in a rather insulting tone, putting Zabuza down even more with the fact that he was only fighting with one hand on the blade while the other hand was still in his pocket.

Kushina and Natsumi was completely disbelief Naruto can fight just one hand with massive strength.

"Don't get overconfident so quickly." Zabuza said as he kept both hands on his sword.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he saw someone running past them both and heading right for Kakashi, Kushina, Natsumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. It was Zabuza, which meant Naruto was fighting a clone. Naruto immediately used his free hand to disarm the clone of the Executioner's blade and, in one swift and fluid motion, sliced off "Zabuza's" head.

The real Zabuza, meanwhile, brought up his sword to try to slash through Kakashi, who had activated his Sharingan, to get to Tazuna, and Kushina drew her sword that follows Kakashi with kunais. But as he was about to bring down his sword, Naruto grabbed Zabuza by his body strap.

"You should make sure that I'm taken care of before you focus on anyone else, baka!" Naruto said as he flung the Swordsman to the spot where he had been fighting Zabuza's clone.

"Very well, I was getting sick of you anyway," Zabuza said as he began forming multiple hand signs.

"He's got something big up his sleeve; luckily I got something up my sleeve for him, too." Naruto thought as he placed both hands on his Zanpakuto.

**")Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!("** Zabuza yelled as a huge wall of water surged around him and barreled towards Naruto.

"Move, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he got the others out of the way; with Kushina and Natsumi seeing horror for Naruto is about to get kill.

"Sochi, move!"

"Naruto-niichan!" Natsumi exclaimed as she was about to jump in, but someone pull her by collar and turn her head behind seeing Sakura holding her before she strangle. "Let go Sakura! I gonna help Niichan."

"Just watch." Sakura said, with Natsumi turn back to Naruto. With Kushina seeing confused, so she followed as well. Before her eyes narrowed when she felt another unknown chakra signature nearby. _'Someone is watching fight. Judging by its chakra level, it's at least high Chūnin level.' She thought. 'I better inform koi after this.'_

Naruto just stood there, however, as some powerful energy was building up in Naruto's Kuroitsuki, which took the form of a black colored wave that resembled a crescent moon.

**")Getsuga Tenshō!("** Naruto yelled as he swung his sword and sent the massive wave of energy flying.

The attack cut right through the wall of water as if it wasn't even there; Tazuna and the rest of Team 7, minus Sakura just looked on in shock as the attack then pushed right through Zabuza and sent him flying. He eventually smacked right into a tree back first. Zabuza then looked up and saw Naruto walking slowly towards him. Zabuza stood up, but was immediately pinned the tree by three kunai's, before he could do anything else. Kakashi and Kushina then appeared on a tree branch above him.

"Nicely done, Naruto." Kakashi said, flashing his usual eye smile.

"We'll take it from here." Kushina added. _'That was a destructive power.'_

"Whatever." Naruto replied.

"Impressive. Anyways, I think it's time to finish him." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai. While Sakura draw her sword.

"Very well." Naruto said as he took out his Kuroitsuki in one hand.

"I am not gonna be put down by some little punk! You can ki-" Zabuza said before he was struck in the neck with two long senbon needles, out of nowhere. Zabuza, out of no where. He fell down with a shocked expression.

"Hehe, you're right. He's dead." A masked person said, standing on a tree branch not far from where Zabuza fell.

Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and checked his life signs. _'He really is dead.'_

He looked up to see the person who killed Zabuza, dressed in a black kimono with blue trimming and face was covered with a white mask with the symbol of the Hidden Mist on the top of it. Two bangs fell in front of the mask with the rest of it tied behind the person's back. A scarf-like piece of cloth was tied as a belt around the person's waist and the person had sandals on. Since no skin could be shown, he couldn't tell what gender this person was, but it was a boy.

As soon as Kakashi checked the dead man for a pulse to confirm it, a Mist Hunter ninja appeared to take care of the body. "Thank you very much. I have been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time," he said in a respectful tone.

Kakashi sighed as he brought his headband back down over his Sharingan. "That mask...You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin," He said.

"Impressive, you're correct." The person said.

"Hunter-nin?" Natsumi said, looking at the masked person.

"Yes, my duty is hunt down missing-nin. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist Hunter-nin team." The Mist Hunter-nin said.

_'From his voice and height, he's probably not much older than Naruto yet he's a Hunter-ninja. He's not a normal kid.'_ Kakashi thought.

At that time, his Genins squad came behind Kushina and Kakashi while looking at the hunter ninja curiously.

_'Something isn't right here.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hunter-nin.

_'Koi, I had to informed you the chakra signature I've sense.'_ Sakura informed.

_'Really...'_

_'Yes, but this is the same signature right front of us.'_ She explained.

_'I see...its see what this hunter-nin is here.'_

The Hunter-nin disappeared in a swirl of water and reappeared next to Zabuza's fallen body. "Your battle is now over. And now I must dispose this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secret." He said, bending down. He picked up Zabuza, pulling the man's arm over his shoulder.

"Farewell." The Hunter-nin disappeared in another swirl of water.

_'Why did...? Oh, I see.'_ Naruto smirked at the Zabuza subordinate's devious plan to trick him and the rest of team 7. _'Should I finish the man and his subordinate here? Nah, I will finished him when the time…'_

_'That's right, Naruto-kun. I maybe be a medical-nin. I know about it too.'_ Sakura thought.

"Haaa, now we have to get Tazuna-san back home. Let's go." Kushina said, turning to his students and client.

Tazuna said happily, "Hahaha! Super thanks, guys! Come over my house and relax for a while."

With Kakashi glance at Naruto about his capability. _'Moon Fang Heaven Piercer. That was a deadly destructive technique. But when did Naruto learned that?'_

With Kushina seeing Naruto was extremely power that overwhelmed Zabuza. _'Sochi is powerful. His level in Kenjutsu is Kage-level.'_

As Natsumi came to Naruto with her eyes sparkle for seeing Naruto can do that technique. The blonde's expression dumbfounded, before he mentally admitted about Kakashi's statement and along with Kushina about his skills.

"Can you teach me that?" Natsumi asked, she want to learn that.

Naruto frowned. "Sorry...not interested."

That made Natsumi groaned slumped her shoulders dejection. "Why not!?"

"Its because only I alone can use this technique and I passed my teachings to my next generation." Naruto explained that made Natsumi pout, with Sasuke had a hungry look and stepped before Naruto raised his hand front of him.

"If you say anything, Uchiha. Forget it!"

That made Sasuke shocked for he was about to demanded and he snapped. "I DEMAND TO-UGH!" That made the 'Last Uchiha' scream agony holding his head. That made the Jōnin shocked seeing Sasuke felt his pain holding his head with his both hands and trashing. Before Naruto flinch his hand.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Kakashi asked with concern about his student.

With Kushina can't tell what's wrong with him. As seeing her best friend Mikoto's son felt pain in his head; as Natsumi can't tell of what just happened, its like Hinata told her about the dreaded bird-cage seal. Tazuna felt nervous seeing Sasuke felt this pain.

With Sakura seeing Sasuke trashing with a frown? She knew Naruto using 'Mind Blast' it damage and stuns victim with a single target.

_'That's enough, koi. He got of what he deserves.'_ Sakura mental-link with Naruto to stopped. That made Naruto sighed, then he stop his Mind Blast ability.

As Sasuke's pain became subside, and fainted collapse. Until Naruto approaches them, letting them seeing Naruto with a disappointed look, as his eyes rolled at Kakashi or Kushina. "If the Uchiha thinking about demanding anything he wants. I will had to personally blown one of so-civilian council's head explode."

That surprised Kushina and Kakashi that Naruto did something on messing Sasuke's head. Swearing and/or promised if he will killed anyone standing his way.

"Did you do this?" Kakashi asked that made Naruto glared.

"Its not like I did it on purpose." Naruto replied. Until Kakashi lift Sasuke and then carry him in piggyback.

"We should get him to place to had him to recover." Kakashi announced. "And the maintain. The best to keep this ourselves."

"I agreed, Sasuke's arrogance cause our team downfall." Kushina added.

"Even stealing other's hard-work is wrong." Sakura added.

Naruto nod for sure. Until he turn his head a Tazuna. "Old-man, lead us to your home."

"Uh…yeah." Tazuna said. "It's just this way, follow me."

The Team 7 followed the bride builder as he led them to his house with Kakashi carrying the unconscious 'Last Uchiha', following close behind them.

Naruto stopped and looked at direction from where his wife could feel the fake Hunter-nin's chakra signature, when Sakura informed. _'I look forward to our next meeting, Hunter-san.'_

**(Story Ended - TBC)**

* * *

AN: There you go. That's that...hope you review this and then better yet to had the new chapter coming up. Which I will updated just now.

Now that if you review it, and don't flame it.

* * *

**Chapter 05 Complete**

Finished Date: 3/8/2015/4:28pm - Edited 4/4/2016/2:33pm

Started: 2/26/2015/4:17am

Update: 4/4/2016/3:05pm


End file.
